Matters of the Heart
by CailinNollaig
Summary: When Lucius cheats on Narcissa, she is distraught. But weeping will get you nowhere, so she picks up what is left of her dignity and sets out to redeem herself. Along the way family issues arise, old flames are remembered and friendships re-kindled. AU.
1. 1:Mascara Stained Gowns and Rolo

**A/N: Okay, so I thought this would be interesting! Because for some strange reason, I love Narcissa Malfoy! She seems to be just caring for her family. I don't think she fully supports Voldemort. Anyway- Points to know in this fic-**

**1) Draco was on the light side in the war**

**2) Draco is 18 now**

**3) This is mainly based on Narcissa**

**4)Lucius is not in Azkaban- he wormed his way out of it**

**5)Snape is still alive. **

**That's all for now!**

**OH! And I'm not sure weather or not this will end in Lucius/Narcissa...probably not to be honest..then again...I like to twist things.;) I have two other suitors in mind**

**though!! So BEWARE!! ...hehe**

**OH! I always 4get these**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only plot- which is totally original. I haven't even read any Narcissa fics yet...I really should actually...**

* * *

Narcissa sat at the kitchen table, absently stirring her tea as she watched the House Elf fuss over the thousands of owls sweeping through the windows. She sighed and brought the tea to her lips, she inhaled deeply. Tea always relaxed her, cleared her head for rational thoughts. Rational was what she needed now, not to go and hex him into oblivion. But it was awfully lonely at the manor. It was so big, it just made Narcissa feel lonlier. It wasn't as if she wanted to be alone. If he had of just kept his dick in his trousers none of this would have happened. Narcissa shook her head as she set the cup back down after a sip. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think about the previous night. It was heart wrenching. Ever had your heart broken?...It was terrible. Narcissa only had her heartbroken twice though. One of which, was dead. The other, a bastard.

Yes,she was lonely. But Narcissa wasn't desperate enough to ask him to come back. No. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Though if Narcissa knew him, he probably wouldn't want to come back. Malfoy's don't apologize, right? She thought she had knocked that out of him, apparently not. The Black sister was at a loss. What would she do now? She wouldn't just rot away in a mansion. She's better than that.

Sophisticated. Narcissa BLACK wouldn't wilt away. Narcissa Black was going to fight with every shred of dignity she had left. The Black name didn't hold much dignity left either- Especially after last night. Though Narcissa had high hopes that no one would find any of last night out.

Narcissa sighed once again as the Daily Prophet was placed in front of her. Her House Elf backed away slowly, knowing how fragile Miss Black would be. Narcissa took on a pained as she read the front page.

**_'MALFOY GOES ASTRAY...'_**

How could she be so stupid to think that the papers wouldn't find out?She just hoped that they didn't know the whole story- That would be down right embarassing. Mortification to the highest degree.

She raised an eyebrow as her House Elf, Rolo, placed a single letter in front of her. Out of the hundreds flying through her windows. She shot the elf a quizzical look, Rolo nodded her head to the letter. Silently telling her to open it. Narcissa lowered her gaze to the letter.

Ah, Malfoy stamp. Well, it could only be two people. One- Lucius Malfoy or Two-Draco Malfoy. She didn't genuinely think that Lucius would have the balls to send her a letter.Narcissa's eyes widened , What was happening to her state of English?

Rolo handed her the knife as she carefully teared the top. She slid the letter out with ease and surveyed it as a small smile graced her beautiful features.

_Mother,_

_I'm going to murder him. I swear to bloody hell I'm going to kill him. To hell with Azkaban, how dare he do such a vile thing. I will be over today at lunch to see how you are doing. Please keep yourself together. He's a bastard._

_Your son,  
Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Sorry for the language._

Narcissa chuckled a little at what would infuriate her before, barely irked her now. Saying such words like bloody ,hell and bastard were so trivial in life. There were so much bigger problems. Narcissa took in a deep breath and cleared her lungs before rising from her seat. Her blonde hair matted from her tossing and turning. Her gown from last night , still not changed, stained with Mascara from when she wiped it from running down her face. She took small steps to the stairs, glancing at the portraits along the wall as she went along. She stopped at one.

Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius was always furious when anything bad was said around him.He had a hissy fit.

Narcissa smirked as she strolled closer to the portrait. "Hello there Abraxas, how's everything?"

Abraxas blinked. She had never talked to him before, his idiotic son prevented that. "I'm fine dear. How are you?"

Narcissa frowned, he wasn't supposed to be like this. He seemed almost...nice. She forgot about being horrible or seductive and replied "Horrible, I won't lie. You idiotic son is stupid. It's expected though. He is an arrogant self-absorbed Malfoy"

The old man chuckled "Ouch. We are not all of that kind Miss Black. Do not shame us all for one. Lucius is not a bad man, he is merely misdirected. Which would be partly my fault. You have a chance to show your son the right direction. Do not let him take on Lucius' methods.Really, dedicating everything in your life to a Half-Blood? A Half-blood that wants to kill Muggleborns and Muggles- when he not so far off himself? It's a disgrace"Abraxas shook his head

"Muggleborns?"

"Don't speak if you call them that other foul term. I think that Avery fellow was the one to put them awful idea's into Lucius' head. Severus was a lovely boy too, until the Dark Arts got to him. Pity really, he had so much potential"

"Severus was on the light side Mister Malfoy"Narcissa stated firmly

"Call me Abraxas dear. Ah, Severus was always a smart boy. No doubt he picked the right side- the winning side."

"I knew there had to be some Malfoy in there" Narcissa smiled slightly

Abraxas smiled "Why of course. Now tell me dear, how is my Grandson?"

Narcissa glanced at the clock beside the stairs "He'll be here in a few hours for lunch. I haven't been seeing much of him lately"

"Ah, a lady is perhaps the cause?"

"I couldn't tell you sir. He is so secretive about his love life these days. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's young yet, though I want my grandchildren. And a daughter-in-law to talk to a woman for once."

"I don't reccomend talking to my wife"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and sniffed "I see how appreciative you are of your other half Mister Malfoy"

"There is nothing to be appricative of,Miss Black, check for yourself"

"I shall venture further into the line of Portrait's some other time. At the moment , I am conflicted. I would love to stay and talk, but I'm afraid I really have to get ready for my son"

"Quite understandable dear. I'm here for a chat whenever you need it. It gets terribly frustrating listening to my wife's incessant chatter and whining constantly. Your a breath of fresh air"

"Don't go getting the wrong idea Mister Malfoy" Naricissa reprimanded "Though I look forward to talking to you again"

Abraxas nodded "Goodbye for now Miss Black"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Narcissa climbed the stairs it her how how unusual her encounter with Abraxas Malfoy was.Out of all the years living here, she had never taken a liking to the potraits,or even been remotely interested in them. She really didn't care. She always assumed that Lucius' father was going to be a carbon copy of him. How wrong she was. Abraxas was rumored to have been like that too. People said he was cruel, didn't give a damn for other people's needs. She didn't see that when she was talking to him today. Then again, maybe death had mellowed him, or meddled with his head.

Or, maybe the rumours simply weren't true.

Narcissa shook her head as the House Elf warmed up the shower. She wouldn't have time for a bath now. Narcissa pulled her dark blue robes over her head and lay them across the bed. It had taken her so long to find robes that fit so well .That looked so good. That set off every feature of hers. And it was wasted, 'wasted'. It was used as a tissue of sorts. She would never wipe her nose, god forbid, in a piece of clothing. But she did clean off her trails of Mascara with it.

Lapse in mentality.

As she stepped into the shower she sighed in content for a moment. Forgetting her present problems and situations. Letting the water wash them away. The warm water cascading down her body as she worked the shampoo through her blonde tresses. Oh how she loved showers. She hadn't even recognised that she was cold until she stepped into the shower and felt the warmness of the water flow down her back.

One arm stuck out from the shower as she waited for Rolo to hand her a towel, terribly lazy of her but she couldn't care less at the moment. She took the towel and wrapped it around her body the minute she climbed out.The House Elf then handed her a second towel to wrap around her head of hair. Narcissa gave the house elf a thankful look and proceeded into the bedroom. What to wear...

Narcissa fastened the plain black bra at the back and stepped into her knickers. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown as she ventured into her huge closet for something to wear. Narcissa slid the clothes along the rack as she tried to find something to wear. She took out something simple. A black knee length skirt with a white blouse.She fastened her business-like jacket around her middle and slipped on her black heels with the pointy toe. She surveyed herself in the mirror, happy with the outfit , she returned back into the main part of her bedroom and strutted towards the Vanity table, her heels clicking as she walked.

She paused, how would she do her hair? Narcissa had an idea of what she was going to do after lunch, doubtful that her son would approve, though very sure of herself.She was not one to wallow in self-pity. No way, no one took down Narcissa Malfoy soon-to-be Black.

She smiled as she put on a dab of blush. Pefect! Her hair was twisted elegantly into a bun at the back of her head. A few determined blonde locks escaping to frame her face.Her black mascara enhancing her electric blue eyes. She glanced at the lipsticks. Red or Pink? She wasn't seducing..though she wanted to look good. Her eyes dropped to her nails, they were painted red perfetcly. Not a drop of polish out of place. It would have to be red lipstick. She smacked her lips together as she put the lipstick into her Gucci handbag.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way back down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom she heard the familiar crack,

Her son was here.

"Coming Drakey"

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother's nickname as he sat down and waited patiently for his , predictably distraught mother.

So imagine his surprise when she comes down looking like the most prestegious and successful bussinesswoman in England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**OMG- I actually really like this story. I was reading this other persons story- and Narcissa and Lucius were in it, and they were good. And I was like, wonder what it would be like to write a story about them. And then I thought,  
Why the hell not?**

**Anyways, Good?Bad? Review please..!**

**Would be sooo appreciated!  
x Dramione4Lyf x**

**(I will still be continuing my other story)**


	2. 2:Malfoy Enterprises

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers and alerters and all that shabang!  
Right, here we go...**

**Shizer..nearly forgot AGAIN ... : Zilcho is mine. Except plot..totally original. Haven't even read a Narcissa fic!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x

.Matters Of The Heart.

Chapter Two:

Malfoy Enterprises

x

Narcissa held her hand up in a motion for the elf to stop pouring. She took the tea into her hands and sipped it slowly. Lowering it onto the table, she spoke "Draco honey,I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

Draco sighed "I know mother, but I do worry for you . Lucius cheats with someone close to your heart..." Draco refrained from using her name, he did't do well with tears "And you seem fine. Don't tell me I'm not missing something"

"Darling, I am fine.I will not wallow over Lucius. He will come back eventually. And that ...woman, and I use that term loosely, was never close to my heart. Now, what I want to know , is who it is that's close to your heart?"

"What?" Draco's eyes snapped up to meet his mothers

"I know you too well Draco. I'm your mother. Did you think me stupid? Don't be silly Draco. Don't treat me like a fool.There's some unerlying sadness here that has nothing to do with me nor your father"

Draco bit back a sarcastic comment and replied "I have no idea what you are talking about mother"

"Oh this young lady has a stubborn one...She will have a hard time with you" Narcissa smiled

"There is no young lady" Draco replied firmly

Narcissa raised one perfectly shaped blond eyebrow "A man? I must say Draco I never expected you to be-"

"I'm not homosexual!" Draco objected, highly offended**(A/N : For the record,I have N-O-T-H-I-N-G against homosexuals.People choose to marry and love whoever they want, regardless of gender. I'm not homosexual myself, but I respect them. I just imagined that this is how Draco would react..)**

Narcissa chuckled "I know dear, I just wanted something closer to the truth"

"There is a girl...we're having...troubles"

"Troubles?"

"It's a secret relationship"

Narcissa nodded "Ah, I see. One wants to tell people, the other doesn't . Am I correct?"

Draco nodded wearily , Narcissa went on "I am correct in persuming you are the one who wants the relationship to remain secret,yes?"

"Yes..." He sighed

"And why would that be?"

"No one would accept us. They just wouldn't. She would be hunted by my fan-girls and various purebloods. I would be hunted by noble Gryffindor's and her protective friends"

"She would obviously do it for love"

"She doesn't love me" Draco stated as the elf placed a plate of Lasagna in front of him. Draco thanked her and took a mouthful

"Don't be so blind Draco." Narcissa said impatiently "she is willing to sacrifice her _'Noble Gryffindors and protective friends'_ as you so nicely put it. And it plain to any intelligent person that you are in love with this girl"

"I don't . I don't. I don't. I really don't love this girl... How would you tell anyway?"

"Your eyes gain this light and sparkle when you talk of her. They cloud over when you talk about her friends. Seems like jealousy to me" She said nonchalantly as the Elf cleared the table of food

"Ridiculous. Malfoy's don't get jealous"

Narcissa leaned forward "That's why your a Black" She left it at that and stood "Now, I must be going. Let yourself out dear"

"Mother, you shouldn't do this. It will only result in conflict"

"Conflict is my middle name Draco. I will be perfectly fine"

Draco sighed "If you must. I'll leave now"

Narcissa nodded "I do. Now off with you. We'll talk later"

Her son stood and made his way to the fireplace "I hope you know what you're doing. UNKNOWN DEPARTMENT. MINISTRY FOR MAGIC!" Draco announced clearly as he threw the floo powder.

Narcissa shook her head "Of course I know what I'm doing. What does he take me for?" With that thought in mind, Narcissa apparated

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

She ignored the whispers and the blatant stares of pity and curiosity as she made her way to the desk. She was not going to take this, she was going to get him back. If that means taking him apart piece by piece, then so be it. She cleared her throat and the Goblin raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Mrs Malfoy"He stated

"Yes, Gradwill. But, I am requesting a divorce to Lucius. So please, call me Miss Black"

Gradwill nodded "Yes yes, what can I do for you?"

"I have the divorce forms. I want to sort out what I am getting in the divorce. Not every piece of our fortune is Malfoy. I was quite wealthy when I met Lucius and do not intend letting him take much away"

"Very well. There are two accounts. There is the Malfoy Account and the Black Account. Both of you have access to which. If you would like, you would both receive respective accounts in the divorce and this element of it is settled. Though that does mean you cannot touch the Malfoy Account"

Narcissa shook her head "I don't think that will work. Seeing as every penny I made usually went to the Malfoy Account. The Black Account is predictably untouched"

Gradwill looked at her for a moment and then spoke "Miss, the Black account had been emptied and refilled on numerous occasions"

Her mouth fell "Excuse me? Can you tell me what exactly is in both accounts now?"

"Indeed...The Malfoy account holds 3,000,000 galleons. There is another Malfoy account, though it belongs to that of your son"

"No need for information on that Gradwill. Is there no possessions in the Malfoy Account?"

"There is. There is the Malfoy family ring. I do not know why it is in there instead of with Mister Malfoy or your son,the young Draco Malfoy"

"Right. And the Black Account?"

Gradwill sighed "It had recently been emptied"

"What? That is my account I've not touched it"

"There was a withdrawl of two million two days ago. I did not ask questions"

"But you know what it was spent on"she replied, more of a question that answer

Gradwill nodded "Well? Tell me"

He sighed "That is customer confidentiality"

"I am his wife. Tell me now"

She was right, legally, she still had a right to know"He has bought a company. Malfoy Enterprises was doing exceptionally well. He proceeded to buy Ollivanders out and Madame Puddifoots in Diagon Alley. Also, Borgin&Burks in Knockturn Alley"

"No, there must be a mistake. Lucius would never want those shops. Madame Puddifoots? He hates that place with a passion"

"Miss Malfoy, do not take this wrongly, but there is a lot of things Mister Malfoy hates with a passion"

"I know" Narcissa said wearily "So, the divorce forms"

"Yes. You will be wanting half of the Malfoy Account?"

"Oh no! I will be wanting three quarters of it. He empties my account- I intend to empty his.How much is left in Black Account?"

"Well, five hundred thousand was yesterday transferred from the N.Black Account to B.Black Account"

Narcissa's eyes darkened noticeably "I want three quarters of his fortune. And anything that is left in the Black Account"

"There is ten thousand galleons left, and the Black Love necklace"

"That is in my account?" Narcissa asked, shocked

"It was transferred from A.Black to N.Black yesterday. This note was given to us for you to receive" Gradwill handed her a letter with a T and B intertwined on the stamp.

Narcissa smiled faintly "Thank you. Now, that's sorted.I want three quarters of the Malfoy Account and everything left in the Black Account"

"Very well. A copy of the divorce will be sent to Mister Malfoy as soon as possible"

"See to it that it is sooner than later"

Narcissa nodded curtly in a form of goodbye and began pacing out of Gringotts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

To say Narcissa Malfoy was angry was the understatement of the year.She was fuming, seething, and felt there was a much needed revenge plan forming. He empties her account? He shouldn't be allowed touch it. Every galleon she makes with interviews, promotions and that book she had written 'Purebloods in Today's Society'. She had gotten many threats and howlers after that book. It was just her opinion, people needed to calm and stop getting so worked up over everything. All she said was that Muggle-borns and Half-bloods deserved some credit for what they had to put up with. And what she thought being a Pureblood meant today. There were a lot of stereotypes on Purebloods. And sadly, a lot of these are true.

Narcissa was rather proud of her cousin Sirius, for running away, for getting into Gryffindor and 'enjoying' it. But she would never voice that out loud. Her sister Bellatrix was a bitch for killing him. And Andromeda, marrying someone not of pureblood heritage. Narcissa was glad to be Andromeda's sister. It was a very proud position. And, Andromeda was sorted into Hufflepuff.** (A/N: I looked it up, but I actually couldn't find what house she was in!!)**

And loved it.

Slytherin was terrible. Narcissa couldn't hide that. Back in her days, Hogwarts was worse than it is now. Nowadays, she has even seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor go out. Not to mention Ravenclaw's and Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins..Hell, she even knows a Slytherin and Gryffindor that are_ married_ . I know. Shocking.

But never Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, that one is still to come. Even Draco isn't fond of Hufflepuffs, and he's a lot more tolerant of inter-house relationships. Only a year out of school and all.

But being in Slytherin back then was _horrible_! You were constantly on watch, suspicious of anyone who was even remotely nice. Friends, was a term used VERY loosely.  
Slytherin 'friends' would never take the fall for you, never help you with homework-they would rather laugh at your pathetic attempt. The Slytherin house was very wary of each other. Never trusting a soul.

Narcissa was glad in some way that it wasn't like that anymore. Draco had friends. His best friend came in the form of Blaise Zabini. Oh Narcissa loved that boy. Such a charmer. She was certainly inviting Draco's muse and Blaise's too over for tea. Blaise WAS with a pureblood. Though, she wasn't just any pureblood. She was very special in Naricissa's opinion. It was hard to find a girl so funny, blunt, beautiful,smart and painfully honest. Blaise needed that kind of girl. The Zabini family were never known for their honesty. They were even worse than the Malfoys.

Narcissa paused outside the revolving doors and drew in a long breath.She needed to do this. Show them whose boss. She took long strides towards the desk. Narcissa straightened her back and held her head high. She then spoke in an _'I'm-important-you-had-better-listen' _voice.

"Narcissa Malfoy- I'm taking over the enterprises" Narcissa produced a signed form stating that Malfoy Enterprises was now hers. She nearly smirked evilly at how she had forged it. She handed the Secretary the parchment "You will find everything you need to know there. And a lot more than needed be. Now, I want my office changed to the North of the building outfacing so that I can see Diagon Alley in the distance. I want legal documents on the name of company and what it does. I still don't know" Narcissa laughed a little and the girl visibly relaxed a little more "And, I would like a black tea , plain black tea. Morgana's tea bags. Cool it for a few minutes after the water has boiled.Only one teabag. In my room. Ten minutes" The girl nodded her head furiously and started calling various employees and ordering them to do said orders.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Narcissa smiled as she waited while some of her employee's levitated furniture into the new office. Her office was magificent. It was huge, much bigger than necessary.  
The walls were a light blue, her desk was sitting in the middle of the room . Her black chair placed neatly behind it. Instead of a wall behind the desk, there were windows,outlooking most of Wizarding London. Narcissa strolled towards the window and glanced around. The people looked so happy and content walking along Diagon Alley like they had not a care in the world. She directed her attention to Knockturn Alley, the people there were gloomy, with scowls and sneers on the faces.Narcissa marveled at the differences of the streets. She thought Knockturn Alley needed a make-over . IT was so dull and dreary.! Her window office was at the top floor, she that she was unnaturally high. She wasn't very fond of heights, but somehow felt content in standing there. There was something so serene about it. But,there was also such a powerful side to it. She had a very clear vision of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. And in the far distance, she could make out Hogwarts. Though it wasn't very clear.

"We're finished Missus Malfoy" A stocky man with a gruff voice annoucned, gesturing around the room

Narcissa smiled "That will be all Thank you"

The man nodded politely and left. Just as Narcissa sat down at her desk , the sectary came bounding in "I'm so sorry for the delay Miss Malfoy, it's just Missus Wilkonson wasn't in today in department eight. So then I had to go to department six and find Mister Lenicks. But he hadn't got the Doc-"

"Shush, girl. Calm down. I won't bite or fire you. Today" Narcissa smiled and the girl looked unsure of what to make of the statement.

"Right, well Miss Malfoy, here is your tea and the documents you asked for. I hope your office is what you wanted"

Narcissa glanced around "Oh yes, perfect. Now, as you know, I will not be in everyday. Only when it is required of me and when I wish to check up on the business"

"Yes Missus Malfoy"

"Secondly, I would prefer if you called me Miss Black. Maybe eventually we'll move to Narcissa"

The girl nodded , slightly excited by the prospect. Calling her boss, Narcissa? It would be as if they were friends! The girl struggled to keep an empassive face. How pathetic."Thirdly, What is your name?"

"OH ! Em, Violet Walker Miss"

"Miss Walker-"

"Could you call me Violet please?"

Narcissa shot her a look for interupting and continued "_Miss Walker_, that will be all"

Violet nodded sadly and exited the room.

Narcissa smirked faintly at the girl and her eagerness to know her. She leaned back in her chair, back still straight and posture pefect. She crossed her legs and sipped her tea-She was getting seriously additced to the stuff now.

Now, Time to find out what the hell Malfoy Enterprises does...

Narcissa frowned...What was this all about?

Her eyes quickly widened at the figure, Where was all that money going? Before she had time to think , there was a knock at the door. Narcissa called out a faint 'Come in' as she opened her desk drawer and put the documents inside, locking it afterwards.Her eyes raised to meed the figure and then narrowed as the figure spoke;

"Long time no see , Hmm?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_**So, how was THAT? OMG! Thanks so much for your reviews, speacially 2..**_

_**notwolf,Violet Waller,yellow 14!  
thanks! Much preciated!  
So, next chapteR?  
Preview? You don't want one? Fair enough.**_

_**Hehe...**_

_"Don't play games with me Draco, what have you done?"_

_**That's all for now folks!! (any1 remember that from Looney Tunes? No? Just me? ..Thought so)**_

_**x Dramione4Lyf x**_


	3. 3:How Hufflepuff Of You

**_woo! I gots reviews last chapter!  
Once again, shout out to Notwolf&&yellow14.  
More reviewers would be nice though- at least tell me what you think. Even if its 2 words- I would prefer longer, but hey,not everyone gets what they wnt.  
Disclaimer(Mwahaha , remembered this time!!):: nothings mine 'cept plot. :)..And some other characters to make an appearance. Oh! Including Violet._**

**_Ahah!I knew I wasn't remembering something..., so before I forget, I've made a C2, is that what you call them? Yeah ,well whatever you call them,I made one. Best DMHG and HPHG fics. There's probs more Dramione than Harmonie (I didn't spell it Harmony because the end of Hermione's name is an 'ie' so, I changed it. haha) because i find it hard to find a HPHG fic that's good and Draco isn't with Ginny(BLEH)  
Anyway, subscribe and all that jazz._**

**_BETA STILL NEEDED!!!!_**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Narcissa breathed in calmly and focused her gaze on the papers in front of her. Her wand hand was twitching and it was taking all of her control not to hex the bitch on the spot.  
"Now, now,now, is that anyway to treat a sister?" She tutted

"Your no sister of mine" Narcissa spat

"Sorry sweetheart, but my blood, your blood..it's the same blood"

"So are muggleborns, but you won't face up to that"

Bellatrix flared "Muggleborns?! Don't tell me you think they 'deserve' their magic Cissy"

"Cissy? you come into my office,antagonize me , start a fight and have the audacity to call me CISSY?!"

Bellatrix looked at her nails in a bored manner "Are you quite done?"

Narcissa had had enough, this bitch needed to be sorted out. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Narcissa shouted as Bella's wand went zooming into her hand. Narcissa smirked "Aw, Poor little Bella. STUPEFY!"

Bellatrix looked at her, sister , shocked, but didn't have much time as she hit the wall with a resounding SMACK! Bella groaned as she rolled over onto her side to stand.  
"Listen _'LeStrange'_ , a sister wouldn't do what you did. Your dispicable, you know that? I found out that Lucius, the bastard, has been transferring galleons into your account.  
Any idea why , LeStrange? You broke? I haven't got the faintest clue of what you two are up to as far as financial business goes. But I own this company now" Narcissa said as she took a step closer, her blue eyes seemed to be alight with anger as she spoke with a contrast of an icy tone " And trust me when I say, you're not getting one knut. Now, _._"

Bella glared at her sister menacingly as Narcissa released a tried to muster up what was left of her dignity and pride. She sniffed disdainfully and said one last thing before leaving.  
"I can understand why Lucius cheated on you. Your an uptight bitch"

Narcissa screamed, a very un-Narcissa thing to do, and fired a hex at her. Bella collapsed and Narcissa ordered someone to dump her in Knockturn Alley.

As she heard Bella's protests she smirked,

_good riddance_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

As Narcissa reflected she cursed herself for losing her temper with her sister. She really wasn't worth it. She didn't deserve an ounce of attention or words from was a bitch. That was the best way to describe Bellatrix.

Afterall, Bella did kill their cousin ruthlessly. Now Narcissa and Sirius weren't the closest of cousins, but they had their moments. And Narcissa was genuinly upset when he died.  
Draco met his cousin Nymphadora a few weeks ago. They got along quite well, not brilliant, but okay. They didn't hate each other. So that's a start. Narcissa felt sorry for any child of Bella's.

Because Narcissa knew there was one.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB The End! continued...Nahh! Im only joking!!

Narcissa tightened her bathrobe around her and settled on the couch in the library in fron of the fire. Her tea on the coffee table before her. The Black/Malfoy library was huge. Narcissa thought there was very little people who would appreciate this,call it wishful thinking.

The room was a deep red, not a Gryffindor red, a blood red. There were rows upon rows of books along the walls. Each towering to the ceiling , which was pretty high in itself.  
The Malfoy Mansion, soon to be Black when she got that sorted, was basicallly, a mansion. Ginormous.

The floors were wooden , so that when you walked on them they were cold, yet made clicking sound when she was wearing her heels. Narcissa, subconsciously, got the wooden floors because of that. She knew when people were coming up from behind her. The white leather couch faced away from the door, so Narcissa was a little from being a Slytherin really.  
The coffee table sat in front of the couch, while the fireplace was in front of the coffee table.

Narcissa studied the letter in her hand. Should she read it? The T&B intertwined on the front stared at her. Almost as if it were begging her to open the letter. The T&B curled elegantly around each other, the gold making it stand out glaringly against the white envelope. Narcissa released a long breath she hadn't been aware of holding, and slit the letter with the knife.

She ,carefully, slid out the letter and unfolded it. As she did this, and before she had a chance to read a single thing of what was on it, Rolo rushed in.

"Miss!Miss!.....I have two letters here for Miss!!" Rolo tripped over herself in a haste to get over to sometimes wondered if that elf knew she could apparate.

Narcissa smiled "Thank you Rolo." she said "Would you like to sit with me?"

Rolo's mouth dropped "Thank you Miss, but I could never..." Rolo trailed off seeing Narcissa pat the seat beside her. This was so unusual of his mistress,what had gotten into her? Rolo's eyes drifted to Narcissa and she saw the lonliness in Narcissa's the people she is surrounded with in work, she's lonely. Her husband hasn't contacted her after his night of passion ..with another woman, her son preoccupied and well, who else does Narcissa have? Her friends, couldn't REALLY be considered women of the pureblood society often had tea's together to gossip, and god did Narcissa love that, but they were really bitches.

Rolo tilted her head in question . Narcissa smiled once more "Come on,Rolo. I won't bite."

Rolo returned the smile "Thank you Miss" She climbed up onto the couch beside Narcissa and sat there, stiff,rigid and unknowing of what to say or do.

Narcissa found the behaviour of her elf very amusing "Thank _You_ Rolo. So how have you been?"

Rolo nearly laughed. Nearly being keyword. "Miss, I ams just heres all days. I cleans the bathrooms, got some mores food and thats it misss....Should I have done more?"Rolo asked, her eyes showing her slightly panicked state

Narcissa shook her head "No,Rolo,that was perfect. A lot of work for one house elf. I was thinking Rolo..."

"Yes miss?"

"I have been reading..Miss Granger's efforts on House Elf freedom. Her first step is trying to get people to pay their house elves and give holidays.. Would you like that?"

Rolo looked horrified "Miss, do you not want me around here?"

"No,no! I just think you are a little overworked." The elf nodded after calming down a little "Rolo..who named you that again? It wasn't me"

"Master Draco,miss. He's very kinds to me when Master Malfoy is not heres"

"Draco named you Rolo?" Narcissa asked , suprised

"Yes Miss. I has no name, so christmas break of his seventh year, he names me Rolo. He was verys happy miss"

"Draco's seventh year...I know it well, he was different that year...I dont know what it was. Maybe Head Boy role had mellowed him"

Rolo nodded "Miss..shall I leave so you may open and read you letters in peace?"

Narcissa smiled once more, the elf was very uncomfortable. But Narcissa was working her way towards becoming better friends with the Elf. Even if it was an elf...it was.  
someone to talk to. She also knew that she wanted to give holidays and pay to the house elf. That little elf had done a lot for Narcissa when times were Granger and her co-worker Luna Lovegood were petitioning for this. Narcissa decided she was going to give them her full support.  
And Malfoy Enterprises if a great ally.

She sighed a looked towards the three letters. The opened one in her hand still waiting to be read. She took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_'My dear Sissy..Cissy'_ Narcissa smiled, they used to call each other that. Sissy instead of sister.

_'I am terribley sorry over what has happened Narcissa. He was outright vile to do that. I hope you taught him a lesson, and knowing you, you would. He does love you Narcissa so don't give up...or necassarily give in. But that is your choice, but believe me when I say that he'll be back._

_We didn't end on the best terms did we Cissy? I didn't mean for it to happen like that,I just want my sister back. Could we not ignore the past? And move on with the future?  
to put aside our old differences and become the friends we were?..and I read your book. So, when I say old differences, I mean it. You're not a prejudice pureblood so stop pretending to be Cissy._

_When you first met my dear Ted, you showed nothing but kindess and warmth towards him. That is until, mother and fathers presence were known. You always put up an act around them Sissy, why?_

_It feels great to call you Sissy again, I miss my sister so much. Especially when she's going through such a hard time. Dora and her little boy would love to meet you. Dora is your neice, regardless of how you feel about it. Draco was downright pleasant when I met him. Even though you were not there._

_Draco's a lovely boy, I'm proud to call him my nephew. I just hope he can forgive himself for past mistakes. He needs to let go and move on, tell him I forgive him. For whatever part he had in killing my deceased son-in-law. I doubt very much that Draco had part in that. I don't think he is capable of such a thing..he isn't a killer ,Cissy. Don't listen to the Daily Prophet.  
The Quibbler is quite good actually. I don't know how that Lovegood girl gets time for the paper and her elf rights. Hermione and her are doing a wonderful job. I met both of them a few times. Hermione more so than Luna. Hermione and Harry are great friends. If I didn't know better I would say they were dating._

_But, I am wise, preceptive, do know better, and can safely say they are not dating. I know my dear sister loves to gossip , and even though this was meant to be a serious letter,I cannot help but divulge. Miss Granger has a love interest. It is obvious from the way she is so happy lately. Probably happier then I have seen her in a long time. Yet,  
so is Miss Lovegood. Now , I am not jumping to conclusions...but say, there was something going on between the two? They could be homosexual? Afraid to tell the world?  
I would be in support of them. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. I will have to look into it, as I know you will at those silly tea parties you go to. (That I know you love!)_

_So, I am going to leave off here. But first, as you already know as you have this letter, I have given you the Black Love Necklace. Bella , the crazy hag(but..she is my sister.  
Though I did love Sirius, I was a lot closer to him than you), has the ring. And now you have the Black earrings and Love Necklace. I trust you know what the necklace does?  
Yes, the ring and earrings are not like it. Though, the ring is magical too. As you know, the Necklace glows a brilliant white when you whole-heartedly love someone. If it is red, you love them, but it is not meant to be. _

_Perhaps, with the necklace, you may find where your heart truly lies. Alike to the time I lent it to you in sixth year. Obviously, not one of my greater idea's as your heart was broken in the end. Tell me Cissy, is it mended from him? Only to have Lucius break it?_

_If the Gryffindor hadn't have gone the safe way, would you still be together? I fear the answer to that question. Let it remain unanswered until you are ready to change that.  
Severus has asked me how you are, what happened between you two? You used to be good friends. Did Lucius have an interference? I know Lucius was not evil, far from it if you examine is actions closely, but did he keep Severus away? You must answer me Sissy._

_Good Luck, my dear and favourite sister. I wish you all the best,_

_Andromeda x_

_P.S- My grandson would like to meet his great-aunt....I know you want to be a grandmother, but give it time.' Narcissa brows shot up, how did she know that? Andy must know her better than Narcissa thought.  
P.P.S- I still love my sisters, even for their foolish mistakes.'_

Narcissa smiled as she felt her eyes water. _Foolish to be crying_ she reprimanded herself. But couldn't help the beaming smile and tears running down her face. An unusual scene, but a happy one nonetheless. Narcissa was elated her sister contaced her. She had feared her sister still hated her...She remembers the day Andromeda, or Andy as Narcissa called her, and her faught. It was the end of their friendship...up until vowed to repair her relationship with her elder sister.

And with that resolve, Narcissa rose and made her way upstairs to prepare for bed.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNMBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

She stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed. The silky cream quilt bunching at her glanced around her room. The four poster bed sitting in the middle of the room gave her a nice view of everything around. The walls of her room were a dark cream, not brown, but not a bright cream either. Her eyes swerved to her locker .She smiled when she spotted the glass of water sitting there. Narcissa silently thanked Rolo and swallowed down the cold water.

Narcissa cleared her throat "Rolo?"

Narcissa heard little footsteps running up the stairs and the door swung open "Yes Miss?" Rolo asked breathlessly

"Rolo?You do know you can apparate"

"I am allowed?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

Rolo lowered her head "My last mistress wouldn't allow it. She said I could interupt something"

"Who was your last mistress?" Narcissa heard the small elf mumble something but couldn't interpret it "Pardon?"

"Gina Parkinson"

Narcissa nodded knowingly , she knew all about Gina's sexcapades during the nights her husband was gone away. Most likely doing the same as her. "Well I will be doing none of may apparate whenever you wish"

"Thanks you's Miss, you are very kinds! Rolo has missed apparating!"

"Well then, let's put it into practice. Can I have some breakfast?"

"Yes Miss , will you be's wanting the usual?"

"No thank you Rolo. I'll have...beans on toast"

Rolo blinked "Miss wants...beans on toast?" she asked astonished

"Yes. I believe it's delicious"  
"Okay Miss...beans on toast on it's way..." Narcissa shifted in an attempt to get comfortable and propped her pillows up. Beans on toast was something commoners had. And lately, Narcissa had decided that commoners werent actually that bad. Her receptionist, Violet, was a very nice girl. Yet, she craved Narcissa's friendship and was slightly clingy. But overall, Narcissa thought she to be a lovely girl.

"Miss, beans on toast as you asked"

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa straightened out her crisp new clothes , her image in the mirror copying her turned her head to look at her from behind in the mirror, satisfied she trooped down the stairs to be greeted by her son. ...Wait-Her son? Since when is he here ?

"Mother! You're up..listen..I have er..something to um..tell you"

She raised an eyebrow at Draco "What have you done now ,Draco?"

"Now?I- forget it...I was just..well, I...you know the thing we talked about, well there's a complication"

"Don't play games with me Draco, what have you done?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll be overjoyed, so I'm going to hand you the paper, and run"

"How Huffelpuff of you"

Draco quirked an eyebrow "Wasn't Andromeda in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes,though I know that doesn't change your opinion of them"

He didn't bothed argue and promptly shoved the Daily Prophet into her leaving he added "I've already taken care of Pansy Parkinson by the way"

_'Draco Malfoy, Crowned Sexiest Bacheleor for three consecutive years, is no longer a bacheleor'  
**By Pansy Parkinson**_

_....Muggle born ,who was reportedly been 'sleeping around' the Ministry of Magic, as tried to justify her actions. A close friend of hers, who wished to remain anonymous, had this to say, "I can't believe she'd do something like this. She's a slut i my eyes. No friend of mine. A Whore. I hate her'  
I agree whole-heartedly. Though, I could be Biased'_

Narcissa's mouth then promtly dropped at the picture on the front page

"Draco..is this true?" she looked up to find the question being asked to an empty room.

Damn it. She'd get him later.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

She paused outside the mansion. Straigtening her posture, pouting slightly and putting on a pompous look, she tried her best to look an arrogant Malfoy. Not secretly crushed by her husbands infedelity. She rapped on the door impatiently .

The door creaked open to reveal a small elf "Hello Ms. Do come in" The Elf widened the crack in the door.

Narcissa tightened her shawl around her "Hello. Is Gina here?"

The elf nodded meekly and gestured to the dining room. "Thank you" she replied to the gesture. The Elf's eyes widened in shock, she persummed he had never been thanked or complimented before. Narcissa smirked a little.  
"You are a wonderful elf" the elf looked awestruck "Better than most I have seen" He teetered dangerously "I would love to know where Gina get's off treating such a brilliant elf so badly. Disgrace" The elf's eyes just about bulged out of their sockets before the poor old elf fainted.

Narcissa chuckled a little. She strolled towards the dining room doors , and before opening them and walking through, she pointed the wand over her shoulder towards the elf "Ennervate"  
The Elf woke with a start and bustled towards the kitchen, somewhat dazed.

Narcissa smiled politley as she entered the room. The two out of the four Parkinson family members turned to her.  
Sweetly; "Hello, Good to see you Gina. Hope this isn't a bad time"

Gina knew better than to say no, so just as sweetly, yet gingerly "Of course not. Darling, would you excuse us?"

The fifteen year old girl looked between the two women. Daisy Parkinson,younger sister to Pansy, daughter to Gina and Harold. The young girl shrugged "No bothers. Laters."

Gina shook her head "You mean goodbye"

Daisy shrugged once again "Whatevers"

Mrs Parkinson rolled her eyes as she ushered her daughter out of the room. Once gone, Gina turned to Narcissa and gestured for her to occupy Daisy's empty seat.  
Narcissa shook her head "How's Harold these days?"

"I wouldn't know, most likely shagging some slut"

"Foul language dear Gina"

"You would be cussing left and right if it happened to you"

"Ah,but it did happen to me. And I was using such profanities, though I had reason. I was not doing the same as my husband while he was off covorting."Gina paled "Oh yes, everyone knew. But-" Narcissa paused "This is besides the point. Not why I came here to talk." her eyes turned steely as she approaced Gina "Tell me Gina, how is Pansy?That delightful, pesky, irritating daughter of yours?"

"Em...good...I um..haven't talked to her in a while"

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is"

"Ah, so you wouldn't know of the crap she's writing in the prophet?" Narcissa's anger was rising as she conjured the paper up and shoved it uncerminouiously into Gina's face.

Gina flinched slightly though scanned the headline "So? She called her a slut? Big deal"

"We both know she is the furthest thing from a slut. Your daughter is the epitome of slut"

Gina eyes clouded with anger "Don't. Speak. One. !"

"She must have gotten it from her mother"Narcissa said nonchalantly as she flicked through the paper after Gina had thrown uncaringly on the table.

"You don't know anything!! Why are you defending that slut, whore, bitch of a Mudblood?"

Narcissa threw the paper across the room angrily "Incendio.! " The two women watched as the paper viciously burst into flames, the flames flickered mystically in Narcissa's eyes as she rounded on Gina as she shouted with rage;

"BECAUSE MY SON LOVES HER!!"

As Narcissa shouted this, she knew she was threading a thin line. And although she doubted very much her son was with this muggle-born, she had been waiting to put Gina and Pansy Parkinson in their place for years.

And now was the chance.

"He loves her! My son is getting something I thought he never would! And I'll be damned if you or your slut daughter take that away from him"  
_'Smack!'_

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBNBNBBNBN

A/N:Heyy! Well, thanks to all who reviewed!! Big shout-out to yall!  
Would like some more, anyone who is offering ;)

BETA NEEDED!LOL

Okay, so I haven't got much to say, except the essay after this so.  
Did I put a disclaimer at the start? Just in case,(Im too lazy to check right now)  
Disclaimer:Nothings mine, except the plot. :D

"He loves her! My son is getting something I thought he never would! And I'll be damned if you or your slut daughter take that away from him"  
'Smack!'

Yes, so...interesting. :)

Okay, so I searched HIGH and low for Narcissa's DOB. Because,well, I wanted to know her age! but it is NO WHERE to be found. It gives you her birthday, but not the year she was born. And yes, in canon she believed in pureblood beliefs. But I feel that might have changed post war. She did lose quite a bit. But not in this fic. Seeing as her sisters are both still alive. And in canon, she's very close to Bella and not Andromeda. I ignored that too. So technically, this is AU through and through.  
I still don't know what AU stands for- but I know what it means. Like, I get the jist of it, you knw?  
Anyway, back to the age thing. So I found she's the youngest of the black sisters. This fic is set in 1999 . Andromeda would have been 46, and Bella 48. An Narcissa is the youngest. So I got Draco's age(19) and added twenty, so that she had Draco when she was 20(Like Andromeda had Tonks when she was 20). But, then I found Lucius' age. He would have been 45 in 1999. And I remembered they were in the same year at school..So voila! that's my long boring story of how I found Narcissa Black/Malfoy's age. )  
She's 44 in this story.  
Okay, and just to make things clear.  
-Narcissa and Lucius ran away with Draco during the war. So they took no part in the end. When Draco got his task, and Lucius escaped , they fled. Draco, however, returned with a guilty conscience before the Final Battle in the Great Hall and fought with the light side. With help, Lucius avoided Azkaban when he was not charged as she didn't torture, kill or had part in Death Eater goings on .Which was PARTIALLY true.  
-Narcissa DID believe in the pureblood tripe, that is until after the war. Her opinion of things changed then.  
-Bellatrix is OBVIOUSLY still alive. She was big and bad, not good. But, she escaped from Azkaban with just a ...oh shit what are they called..I dont know. But they monitor her movements and her wand is only allowed preform cleaning and accio spells etc. Unharmful spells basically.  
-Tonks is alive,though I am sad to say I had to kill of Remus. Sorry peoples. But..Teddy and Tonks are alive and well!! I just..can't say the same for Ted Tonks Snr. and Remus.  
-Er, i think that's it. If there's more, I'll inform ya ;)

Just some info.  
1999-PRESENT DATE OF STORY Andromeda-46 Tonks-26-  
Teddy-1-April Draco-19-June 5th Narcissa-44-January Seventeenth Bellatrix-48......2nd of May Lucius-45.......Birthday-27th of March


	4. 4:An Unwanted Visit

_**X**_

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Four: an unwanted Visit**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks to My BETA the-irish-redhead for her brilliant work!!**_

_**X**_

_A/N: Okay, so it might have been a while since I've upated...But I've been really busy. Unreal busy. Sorry peoples!!_

_Don't forget to review!! ;)_

_Okay, I'm sorry but the preview from last time was supposed to go at the end of that chapter. Ill fix that in a moment!! Anyway, here we gooo..._

_OH! I've worked out all the chapters, but need some help on something...but I'll ask later._

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa let out a sigh of impatience; did it really take that long to get some forms? Narcissa's stress levels were dangerously high at the moment, or so she imagined. She hadn't got it checked out, but was pretty sure. Gina Parkinson got on her very last nerve. She danced, marched, trudged and trampled all over it. Gina had no respect for others, except those she feared, and Narcissa had a good mind to make sure Gina did fear her. Do something to scare her. Though, not potentially life changing scare...that was Lucius' forte. She wouldn't do them things now she was in charge of Malfoy Enterprises. Speaking of, she would have to change the name immediately.

"Miss Black? You were looking for these?" Violet said cheerfully as she held out the file on Borgin & Burkes'.

Narcissa didn't bother to fake a smile and snatched them, "That's all"

Violet narrowed her eyes in confusion; her boss was usually cheerful and warm. Violet wanted to cheer her up, what could cheer her up? Violet scanned her thoughts quickly,

Searching a memory of something Ms Black liked. A light bulb seemed to appear over her head as she raced towards the cafeteria.

Narcissa raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at the back of the running girl and shook her head bemusedly. That girl was strange sometimes.

Her eyes lowered to the file on front of her, Borgin & Burkes'. She didn't really know why she bought it. It was a spur of the moment thing, and if she was going to improve Knockturn alley at all, the place to start should be Borgin & Burkes'. Thought the youngest sister of the Blacks knew that she would get a lot of angry letters if she sole Borgin & Burkes' to a 'good' character, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Ahem" Narcissa's eyes widened as she kept her eyes on the papers, had she been so engrossed that she hadn't even recognised that someone had entered the room?

"Oh please Narcissa, don't ignore me so blatantly. I'm standing here, the least you can do is talk to me"

Narcissa found her temper rising "The least I could do?! Who do you think you_ are_?!"

He looked at her with pleading eyes "Please Cissa, don't do this to us. I made a stupid mistake, I didn't mean it. You know where my love lies."

"I don't think so Lucius"

Lucius straightened his posture "Narcissa, this isn't fair. I thought you were a firm believer in everyone deserves a second chance?"

Narcissa was positively livid now, how _dare_ he?!

"I _am_ a firm believer! But I've given you countless chances! You've had more chances than Bella has enemies! And that's including all of the dead ones!"

"I think it's fair that I get another chance, Cissa" Lucius repeated, ignoring her previous comment.

_"_What?! You think it's_ fair_ that I give you a chance?! HOW DARE YOU! How. Dare. You. You go and have intercourse with my delirious sister and then ask for _forgiveness_?'"

Narcissa stepped closer with each word, her anger growing with disbelief.

"I want those divorce papers signed. If you don't, you can meet the consequences. I have already taken the Enterprises, as you know, and I'll not hesitate in taking you to court for the Dark Arts investigation you were doing " Lucius' eyes widened "Oh yes, I know all about it. Where _my _money was going... You don't want to resurrect the Dark Lord Lucius. I know that." Lucius gasped, he hadn't known about this. He had thought Bella was bribing ministry officials with the money, but resurrecting the Dark Lord? He definitely did not want that.. "So I suggest you cut off connections with the source. Stop giving her money. Because in the end, you're going to pay for it." Narcissa stepped back and turned to walk away, but not before saying "And you'll take Draco and I down with you. Sound familiar?" Narcissa slammed the door behind her as Lucius collapsed into a chair, head in his hands trying to comprehend the words his wife had just spoken.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa was fuming as she stormed out from the office. He had some nerve; she really did wonder where it was coming from. Yes, she knew he loved her. She really did, but was that enough? She knew from past experiences that it wasn't. Especially when the other person is in love with someone else. She thought bitterly. Her Hogwarts love before Lucius had ended horribly, she hated it. How did it end so abruptly and badly? She hadn't the foggiest. If she could term back time.. If only. 'If' and 'only' were tragic words, or at least when put together. They were teasing, as if reminding you what you could have done better. And proving that you couldn't reach your potential.

_If only she had persevered_

_The love of her life wouldn't be dead, and Harry Potter would be no more._

Not that Narcissa didn't like Potter, she had nothing against him but-

"Miss Black!! I brought some tea for you to, em... calm you?" Violet interrupted her thoughts

Narcissa was so tempted to take the tea and just relax, clear her mind for the rational thoughts once more. She hated matters of the heart.

"No thank you Miss Walker" Narcissa said abruptly and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

As she began to recognise her surroundings, she realised that Lucius had full access to the Manor. And yet, he hadn't hassled her for an answer, or demanded to be accepted, or even bothered her on an exceedingly high level.

And she was strangely thankful that he hadn't gone after her.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa took the cup of tea from the elf with a grateful look and headed to the library. The room was quickly becoming her favourite room in the giant house.

As she passed the living room, she heard noises; she paused and opened the door.

"I was wondering when you would be home" A familiar voice drawled from behind her

Narcissa felt a smile creep up on her face. "Sev?"

The man turned towards her as a smirk spread his pale face. "The one and only" he replied with a roll of his eyes at Narcissa's evident excitement.

"Oh Sev! I haven't seen you in so long!" Narcissa squealed as she set her tea down and hugged him.

Snape, rather pathetically, patted her back meekly. "Ahem" Narcissa drew back with a smile on her face, forgetting all about her meeting with Lucius "How have you been Narcissa?"

Narcissa sighed, a reoccurring thing of hers lately "To be honest, not okay. He has shredded every piece of dignity I had left. ... Not to mention every piece of my heart I had left... "

Snape's eyes softened, as they did around so little people "He's just always chasing something he can't have. Lucius' life is happy now. Everything was going right. He, subconsciously, had to do something to mess it up."

Narcissa frowned "I don't care"

Snape chuckled slightly "I know. That's what I'm saying, neither of you are going to see the other's view. You're both very stubborn people."

"You think I should go back to him?" Narcissa asked incredulously

"No. I think he made a terrible mistake. Awful. Despicable. Unforgivable. But don't erase him completely. He can be stupid at times but he still loves you."

"You still haven't gotten revenge on him" Narcissa smiled

"Ah, all in time. Hogwarts was a long time ago. I've forgotten my plans even for revenge"

"Making you sing in front of my cousin and... " Narcissa's words died in her throat, the smile faded from her face, and her eyes welled.

Severus put a comforting arm around her "Don't tell me you're still plagued by that Ciss..."

"Sev, you've been my friend since my first year of Hogwarts, you've been there through all my boyfriends, been the best friend to console and comfort me when the relationships failed, seen my marry someone I love half-heartedly while my true love dies. .You must know my dreams still torment me?"

"They torment me too" He spoke softly

Narcissa smiled, rather pathetically, at her old friend "We are hopeless"

"Too true. Wait till Lucius wakes up tomorrow bald. We'll see whose hopeless then. He won't get anywhere without his blonde locks" Snape said jokingly

"Locks? How very girly of you Sev" Narcissa giggled as if they were still in Hogwarts.

Severus smiled faintly "Too true again. That was my revenge plan in Hogwarts... Ah, yes. It's all coming back to me"

"I bet you have spent all your years thinking about this" she teased

"He wishes. I would not spend that much time on someone unworthy of it"

"Your once best friend unworthy?"

"Key word being: _**once"**_

Narcissa smiled and he spoke again,

"I best be going, I hope you're feeling better"

"Brilliant" she beamed

"Goodnight Cissa. P"

"Night, S and L" she smiled once more at the old nicknames. She truly missed him, times like this reminded her how much. After school, they had just lost touch. A letter here and there, at that was it. They spent time together during the war, but it was rushed. And strictly business usually. Never time to talk.

The war was after all, dark times.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa's eyes creaked open as the sun poured through the windows. She stretched and sat up with a smile as she remembered her encounter with Severus last night. She couldn't wait to see him again, it had been too long! But now, well she really wanted to make up for lost time.

"Miss, wills you be's wantings anything?"

"No thank you, Rolo. Just a tea. .I'm going to lunch with Andromeda in a few hours. I want to preserve my appetite. I am too excited to eat anyway. How are you today Rolo?" she asked as she climbed out of her four-poster bed and headed towards the bathroom.

The elf blinked "Em... I ams fine Miss. As always. Us elves are rarely sick"

She laughed a little after she spit the toothpaste into the sink "Rolo, I meant in general. How is your mood? Are you happy? Sad? Tired?"

"I gets plenty of sleep miss!"

Narcissa, knowing the elf wasn't going to tell her anything negative, ended the conversation "Okay then Rolo. That's great. Could you be so kind as to fetch me my cup of tea while I get dressed?"

"Yes, Miss! Right away!" Rolo nodded fervently and said as he rushed away.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

She tapped her nails against the metal table as she waited for her sister to arrive. As excited as she was, she was nervous too. Andy had to be slightly resentful for how things had ended, and it was understandable. Narcissa thought back to the day Andromeda left, and how she felt when he older sister walked out the door.

_Narcissa hugged her knees close to herself as she heard the yelling from next door, where her mother, and two elder sisters were, apparently, having a shouting competition. It wasn't as if Narcissa didn't know what they were talking about,-she just chose to ignore it._

"_Be gone then Andromeda! Never grace this house again! You are no longer welcome. Do you understand?! I am disowning you, you are a disgrace. Filthy!!" Narcissa heard her mother, Druella, scream about some tapestry next, as she stormed down the stairs of the large house._

_Narcissa tentatively crept out of her room. The fifteen year old shaking as she approached her sisters room._

"_Andromeda, don't tell me you didn't expect this" Bella spat "A mudblood? Disgusting Andromeda. I am surprised. They always expected great things from you. The Hufflepuff in you means 'loyal' of course, they just thought that that would keep you with them" Bella circled her "But I knew better. As your big sister, I took it as my job to know. You want to know the best thing? I ignored it." Bella paused as she looked to her sister with pleading eyes "Why did you do it? Andy, I don't want to lose my sister"_

"_You still have Cissy" Andromeda replied softly, yet there was a bitter tinge to it_

" _Cissy is a child Andy! Wait until she finds out the things I do. She will not be as idolising"_

"_Well you should not be doing it!! It's disgraceful Bella!! You are killing people! __**Killing!"**__ Andromeda cried desperately, tears forming in her eyes "and you know the worst part?! You don't even care! I guess I should have noticed something was wrong when you picked off the wings of the daddy longlegs in the yard. Or when you crushed the spiders unmercifully after having your fun torturing them!! I should have known, I should have seen it!! But I ignored it, because I'm your sister. I didn't want to see the truth. Bella" Andromeda made sure Bella was listening intently before continuing "Please, don't bring Narcissa down with you" A single tear rolled down Andromeda's cheek, but she quickly brushed it off. "Goodbye Bella. May you rot in Azkaban" Andy said, not sure weather she believed the words she was saying. Azkaban?yes. Rot? No._

"_And may you suffer and die giving birth to you half-breed"_

"_I'm not pregnant Bella"_

"No, _but you will be"_

"_Of course. Will you be godmother?" Andromeda asked sarcastically_

"_Why would I turn down being godmother to the child of a mudblood?"_

"_Shut __**UP**__ Bella!!" Andromeda smacked Bella across the face and stormed from the room._

_Narcissa gaped as Andy stormed past her. She stuck her head into the room Andromeda had just departed._

_Bella was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. Narcissa blinked"Bella?"_

"_Go away Cissy" Bellatrix mumbled quietly._

_Narcissa stopped in her tracks and looked at Bella. Her black hair was sleek and shiny as it hung down , her brown eyes pooled as she hid her face from her youngest sister._

_Narcissa nodded, Bella wanted alone time._

_She had never seen Bellatrix cry, Narcissa knew that Bellatrix didn't like to be seen as inferior. Crying showed that they were inferior to their opposition by being unable to control their own emotions. Though, the youngest Black sister was very sure that Andromeda was crying her eyes out too._

_Narcissa knocked on the door and stepped through "Andy?"_

_Andromeda continued, never one to be deterred and kept packing, taking as many things before her mother could throw her out. "Andy please" Narcissa begged_

"_You know who I'm marrying Narcissa. Stay out of it . You don't like him"_

"_I do. Just not when-"_

"_Mum and Dad are around. I get it . GO"_

"_Andy, I love you .You're my sister... please don't go" Narcissa begged as she gripped her sisters arm._

_Andromeda looked into the fifteen year olds blue eyes. They were pleading and begging for her not to leave. Andy shook her head "Cissy, my ..sissy." both sisters smiled "I have to go, they have disowned me. I love you Narcissa, that's all that matters when things come down to it. Finish your years and Hogwarts. And definitely do not get into Voldemort Cissy. Narcissa I'm serious, don't do it. I'm taking the Sirius role, I'm running away. Perhaps I'll go see my favourite cousin. I'm going to live with Ted. Our paths will cross again when this is all over Narcissa" Andromeda hugged her sister tightly "I promise" she whispered softly_

_Narcissa nodded feebly as she tried her best to keep her tears under control, they were now flowing freely down her face._

_Andromeda sniffed and drew back "B-before I go. You should have this. As Mum said, I don't 'deserve' it." Andromeda stood and handed her the Black Love Neckalace "I know about your fancy on a certain Gryffindor. And if you know it's real, this necklace will glow a brilliant white. Because the love is pure. When you love someone a lot, but wonder if there's more, it will turn red. Any other colours, are not worth mentioning. Usually it goes to the middle child, but I think you deserve it. Please Narcissa, take care of yourself"_

"_I will" she sniffed_

_Andromeda embraced her sister once more "I love you Narcissa"_

_Narcissa shook as she cried , softly saying "I-I love you too Andromeda"_

Narcissa shook her head and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. It would not do wallowing in the past. She needed to move on. She stood to hug her sister in greeting as Andromeda approached.

"Cissy! It's so good to see you!! Really!!" Andy hugged her sister tight "I've missed you"

"Yes, it has been much too long. Everything is going well?"

"Yes,yes. Everything Is fine and dandy..what about my sister?"

"Which one?" Narcissa asked dryly as she stirred her tea

"Well... you"

"I'm good. Severus came over last night"

"That's great, I didn't know you were still friends with him Narcissa"

"I haven't talked to him in a long time. Much like us. The last time I had _any _contact with you was when I transferred the necklace back into your account"

"Ah ,yes. That wasn't necessary"

"I felt it didn't belong to me. Nymphadora deserved it"

"She did , but that doesn't take away the fact that you do too"

"If you say so" Narcissa grinned slightly

"I do say so" Andromeda replied, taking on a smug look. The two girls looked to the empty seat and sighed. Bellatrix used to do the third bit. The three of them used to say that all the time, and Bella would tell them to _'Shut your trap the both of you. And before you ask why, it's because I said so!'_

They would all giggle endlessly over that. Andromeda shook her head and Narcissa presumed she was thinking the same.

"How is work? I heard you bought out Borgin & Burkes'."

"Oh yes. I'm doing up Knockturn Alley" She said nonchalantly

Andromeda's eyes widened "Cissy! That's ... well ...its fantastic! It's about time someone did something about that place!"

Narcissa smiled "Thanks" she slowly brought the cup to her mouth and drank. As she set it back down she looked at Andromeda.

"You seem...healed"

"I am. Teddy Junior brightens my day so much Cissa"

"I'm sure" Narcissa sighed, she so longed to have a little one run around. And she wasn't about to have one herself. Draco was only nineteen, she didn't expect one from him anytime soon. "Andy..do you think?-maybe next time, you could-?"

"Of course! He will only be delighted to meet you"

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

"I know" Andromeda spoke softly standing and wrapping her arms around, as she see's, her baby sister.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not going to show you the whole lunch-shoot me!**

**Not literally!**

**Oh gosh ,you'll never guess what I've found. I was looking up things on Narcissa when I found the little gem that is Harry Potter WIKI, but that's even not as good as HP Lexicon. Though Harry Potter Wiki has info on a lot more characters.**

**Anyway, love them.**

**But stumbled across this paragraph(I'll show you know) and I must have skimmed over it in DH or something, because I had no idea!! I would have written this story Canon then!!**

**But-too late now. I've got the chapters planned out and EVERYTHING.**

**Can anyone guess who Narcissa's past flame was?**

**Oh, now I remember another reason why it wasn't canon. This relationship **_**definitely **_**did not happen. Many of you will be peeved when you read itÉbut then just hold out till you get to the letter. I know- **_**the letter?**_** All in due time children.**

**Anyway!! The paragraphÉ**

Narcissa was ordered to check Harry Potter's vital signs and used the opportunity to covertly ask Harry if he knew of Draco's well-being. In a whisper, she asked if Draco was alive. When Harry replied quietly that he was, Narcissa betrayed the Dark Lord and asserted Harry Potter was dead.

When the battle recommenced, Narcissa and Lucius abandoned the Death Eaters and searched frantically for Draco. After the battle, the family was reunited in the Great Hall, where they were seen not quite knowing what to do with themselves. Because Narcissa betrayed Voldemort, the entire Malfoy family was granted a reprieve and avoided incarceration at Azkaban.

**Interesting hmm?**

**R&R ppls!**

**Love yas,**

**X Dramione4Lyf x**

**OH! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You would think people would stop mistaking me for JK...**


	5. 5:Aghast

_**x**_

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Five: Aghast**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks to my Beta the-Irish-redhead**_

_**For her brilliant work!!**_

_**x**_

Narcissa tutted as she scanned the form. She was going rent out Borgin & Burkes' space to someone, where they could set up their own shop. She wasn't all too sure it was a good idea though. She was getting riddiculous things, for example, a tattoo parlour_._ What the hell is a tattoo parlour? She questioned herself, Narcissa hadn't a clue, but she would not be renting out the place to them. She had come across a few familiar names, ones that had come to her already. But she wasn't interested in another Dark Arts shop. Her eyes came to halt as one name struck her.

**Hannah Abbott.**

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, she knew that name. But where? She shook her head and looked at Hannah's request that her secretary had written up.

_**Hannah Abbott, is searching for a place to rent. She wishes to set up a Book shop, to be called 'Abbott Time For a Bookshop'. She doesn't care about the position that it will be in, and is convinced she will get customers. Ms Abbott, or Mrs Longbottom, had no means of getting the money to buy a place, and this is the best available place for rent. She is willing to pay the stated amount below.**_

_**Fact File:**_

_**Surname: **__Abbott- Longbottom_

_**Forename: **__Hannah Delilah_

_**Education: **_**Hogwarts-Hufflepuff House**

_**OWL's-**_

_**Outstanding- **__Charms, Ancient Ruins, Herbology, Astronomy_

_**Exceeds Expectations- **__Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_**Acceptable- **__Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination_

_**NEWTs- Outstanding- **__Ancient Ruins, History of Magic, Herbology_

_**Exceeds Expectations- **__Transfiguration, Charms, And Defence Against The Dark Arts._

_**Experience: **__Flourish&Blott's, for the duration of 2 years._

_**Reference: **__Hannah is a very determined worker, nothing will deterre her. She can be late, but you would be a fool not to hire her . She practically ran my shop- _**Benjamin Blott**

Narcissa pondered this, Hannah was looking to be the best option. She really did think she could trust this girl to run a good business there. A Hufflepuff was just what the street needed. A hard worker, determined. Narcissa had already made her mind up.

"Miss Walker?"

Violet came running into the room. Smoothening down her clothes as she approached Narcissa's desk.

"Yes Miss Black?" she asked politely

Narcissa smiled "Here, I have signed these forms. Please see to it that Mrs Longbottom or Abbott, whichever it is, has been contacted. I have no need for her signature. Tell her to meet me here at six"

"Six.. Isn't that a bit late boss?" Violet grinned; she had invented a new nickname for her boss. She cleverly named Narcissa 'Boss'. Yes, she too thought it too be rather original.

"If she wants it she'll be here" Narcissa replied firmly.

Violet looked like she was about to disagree, but snapped her mouth shut at Narcissa's glare. Hastily, she walked backwards out of the room. Closing the door softly behind her.

Narcissa let out a breath and leaned back in her chair. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately, despite the font she was putting up, she missed Lucius.

Terribly.

The bed that used to be so warm, was no empty, bare, and cold. The arms that used to wrap around her, make her feel safe and protected, no longer present.

But this wasn't enough to make her accept him. Not when he did such a vile thing. This didn't register for Lucius, he was still sending her apology letters. This morning, she arrived to work to find a bunch of Irises and magnolia's. They were her favourite flowers, and he definitely got points for remembering, but it would take a lot more then that for her to forgive him.

But again, not enough to even make her reply to the letter that accompanied the beautiful boquet.

Though Narcissa thoroughly enjoyed his begging and apologising, and his spoiling her. It hadn't been that way since he had courted her. Of course that was longer ago then she wished to remember.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by her secretary barrelling cheerfully through the door.

"Hey Boss! This just came for you" Miss Walker informed her as she handed over the letter "A big scary bird delivered it. It wasn't an owl, Miss Black.. It was an eagle! And it a big 'G' stamped on the side of its feathers!" Violet informed her eagerly, almost as a child would tell their parent of a worm that they had recently plucked from the ground.

Narcissa paled "Gringotts?"

"Perhaps, Miss. You won't know until you open it" Violet chirped as she waltz back out the door.

Narcissa reached for the letter opener lying on her desk. With one slick movement, the envelope was open.

Slowly, Narcissa retracted the parchment from the envelope.

_Miss Narcissa Black,_

_There had been a demand for access to your account. According to the individual, you have granted permission. Ms Bellatrix Lestrange has been attempting to access your account the past half hour. If you have granted permission, we request that you inform us. We cannot give Ms Lestrange access to the account as we have not valid permission from you. Please contact us as soon as possible. If it you can, it would speed things up for you to visit us. Ms Bellatrix will need the key to gain access, otherwise, it is not permitted. You're assigned goblin, Gradwill, will also need to be present, as his touch opens the vault._

_Sorry for any inconvenience._

_**Gringott's Wizarding Bank**_

Narcissa dropped the letter in shock, but it was quickly overcome by fury. She was seething, livid, fuming, furious, outraged! She now _loathed_ her sister at this very minute. To be as sneaky and disrespectful! To try and access _her_ account and take _her_ money- Narcissa was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

She rose from her seat and stalked towards the doors. Pushing the double doors at the same time and walking briskly out.

"Miss Walker," Narcissa beckoned Violet to follow her as she gathered her coat on the way to the elevator. "Gather the folders on Madame Puddifoots and make sure it's profits are up, it they aren't send a letter stating the consequences of the business failing. Make sure the Balance book is done by end of month. Send the letter that I have taken the time to write to 'Perchants Potions'. Use the eagles, the owls need a break. Make sure Mr. Selshi is out of work for a reason. I am sick of his absences. He is on my last nerve. Remember to tell him that. Look after the place while I'm gone" Narcissa finished as she pressed the silver button now lighting red to the elevator.

"But- Miss, how will I remember all this?!" Violet panicked

"That's your job Miss Walker, I suggest that you learn how to do it properly. If you cannot remember all of that, then I will hire someone who will. "

Violet nodded slowly, and Narcissa could see the girl gulp as she squirmed under Narcissa's glare.

The doors of the elevator opened and Narcissa stepped in. Turning, to look at Violet once more while the doors closed.

"Good luck Miss Walker" Narcissa smiled faintly at the look of despair on Violet's face.

Her smile fell and her frown returned as she realised the reason for her leaving early.

What was she doing in an elevator? Narcissa glanced around the elevator; she had never been in here.

Shaking her head at her silliness, she apparated.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa stood straight, her posture correct, her eyes cold and steely, her lips pursed tightly together and gaze firmly on her deranged sister.

Bellatrix smirked. Her hair was its usual mess, her once beautiful silky black hair, ruined by the horrendous place that is Azkaban, her skin a sick pale and her eyes dead and lifeless. No matter how much Bella tried, she no longer held that dazzling beauty she once had.

The two sisters stood a metre away, in the middle was Gradwill , glancing oddly between the two.

"Miss Black"

"Yes?" Both girls answered in unison

"He's talking to me. You are a _Lestrange" _Narcissa spat with disgust, putting extra emphisis on the name. Her sister snarled and Narcissa turned to Gradwill "Proceed"

Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Lestrange were both standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall of Gringott's. Glaring ferociously at each other. The people around staring unabashedly at the two famous witches. Some took a nervous step back, while others stepped closer as they strained to here what the Blacks were saying.

"Well, Miss Black, are you granting Miss Lestrange access to your account?"

Narcissa bit her tongue to refrain from saying 'Hell no!_'_, instead she replied "I have absolutely no intention of letting her remotely near my vault. I haven't the faintest idea of why she would think I would. Obviously, she presumed that you would grant her permission seeing as we're blood related. Big mistake there. And you know what they say about people who you presume..." Narcissa trailed off, smirking

Bella scowled "Oh Narcissa, you do love to hear yourself talk. Just give me damn permission to the fucking vault"

Narcissa glanced around hastily at the eyes watching. "Er.. Gradwill, is there anywhere we can talk in peace?"

Gradwill sighed "Very well.. Follow me. I will allow you to discuss this in my office. As long as there is only discussing" He shot Bella a clear look and closed the door of the office behind him. Narcissa glanced around the office.

It was a box in all honesty.

She guessed that Gradwill wasn't the best goblin around. It was decorated in a disgusting brown. The walls, the blinds, the chair. Everything was in brown. Narcissa had a good mind to change it to pink with her wand.

"Listen, Narcissa, you are being stupid. Give me the key"

"No"

"Cissy..." Bella warned dangerously

Narcissa laughed "Where do you get off calling me Cissy? You should be kept somewhere Bella... As in a facility, you're not well"

Bella blinked "What?"

"You're not well. You are not the same as before Voldemort-"

"You dare speak his name!!" Bellatrix flared, reaching for her wand

"Petrificus Totalus." Narcissa called out clearly. Bellatrix froze, though didn't fall back. Narcissa shook her head "Don't you see Bella? This is the only way I can through to you now. The only way you'll listen. You were never the same after the Dark Lord. You were and are a shell of what you used to be. Azkaban _ruined _you Bellatrix" Narcissa spat, though her voice wavered slightly "Andromeda has forgiven us both. I have no idea why she forgave you, but she did because she, unlike you, is a good loving person. But you threw it back in her face. _Why_? Voldemort isn't around Bella! He's gone! And he's never coming back" Narcissa braced herself and muttered the counter curse, hoping Bella would stay listening.

Narcissa gasped, Bella wasn't moving. "Bella… you need help. You are destroying yourself... _please"_ Narcissa pleaded

"Sounds just like when you were pleading with Andromeda not to go, and it's pathetic" Bellatrix replied, her voice betraying her emotionless exterior with a raspy sound.

"Except.. I want you to go Bella. I want you to get better. To live for my son's wedding.. For you to attend the wedding. No matter whom he is marrying! Even if it was a muggle!" Bellatrix made a horrified expression

"It could happen, though I doubt it... But thats just the point I'm making. I want you to go and get rid of your prejudice beliefs. To stop pining after a dead person. To leave his memory behind.. Bellatrix, please," her voice dropped to a whisper as she softly said the next sentence "He never showed affection. To you or anyone else"

Narcissa watched, aghast, as a lone tear slid down her sisters cheek. "Bella?" she whispered softly

"He's really gone" Bella replied in the same tone Narcissa had just spoken in.

"I know.. I know" Narcissa wrapped her arms around her big sister as she crumbled in her arms. Bellatrix didn't seem to be able to stop the tears, as they were now running freely down her cheeks. Forming a sort of stream.

"I..I-I m-miss him C-c-cissy…s-so much" Bellatrix wailed

Narcissa was a little put off by this. How could she love that _monster?_ But if her sister needed comfort for a lost love, Narcissa would try her best.

"Bella, relax.. It's okay. Acceptance is good. He was bad for you anyway."

"You don't know him!" Bella objected as she drew back from Narcissa. Narcissa looked at her pitifully and Bellatrix lost all control again.

Gripping Narcissa, Bellatrix finally uttered the words Narcissa longed to hear.

"I need help Cissy… help me"

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBNNBBNBNNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Narcissa collapsed into her living room arm chair. Emotionally drained and exhausted. Bellatrix had returned to her cruel attitude once the weeping was over. Though with much bribing and reasoning, the youngest Black sister persuaded the eldest Black sister to check into a rehab-like clinic.

Yes, Bellatrix Black had become the new Amy Winehouse. She had pledged never to rely on other people, never mind someone she didn't know. Kind of like stating you won't go to rehab, but there she was.

But Narcissa had done it. And was rather proud with her sister and herself. Bellatrix, because she had finally done something to help herself, was beginning to get better. Narcissa was proud of herself, because, well .. She was the one who convinced her, and that in itself was a miracle.

Narcissa was startled from her thoughts by a small elf appearing in front of her with a clear 'crack'. Rolo smiled and extended her hand. Two letters for Narcissa, she wasn't so sure she wanted to read another letter after the last one.

"Thank you Rolo"

Rolo beamed "Whens will Miss be wantings dinner?"

"Could you make dinner for two please, Rolo? Severus is coming over for dinner again and I would like dinner ready by the time he does"

"Yes miss! I wills get it done in time!" The elf nodded feverously

With that promise, she dashed from the room. Forgetting all about apparating. Narcissa chuckled at the elf's eagerness to please.

Her attention was drawn back to the letter. It was a charcoal black, two P's in bold stamped at the back. She knew where this letter was from, and was looking forward to the answer. If it was the one she was looking for of course, which she thought it was.

Rather arrogant of her, but she _was_ a Malfoy and _is _a Black. Arrogance is second nature.

She tore the stamp and slid the letter out of the envelope.

Slowly, her eyes drifted down the page. Taking the words in like they were chocolate.

_Malfoy Enterprises,_

_Ms Black,_

_I am sorry to say that your offer does not satisfy me. I request a lot more than a mere Million galleons. If you wish to buy my successful shop with booming business, I demand a better proposal. If you still wish to pursue the purchase of my place in Knockturn Alley, meet me at 'Dean's Drinks' in Diagon Alley at two tomorrow._

_If do not intend on attending, please inform me before hand._

_Regards,_

_Byron Perchant_

_Owner and Manager of 'Perchants Potions'_

Narcissa almost scoffed (but she didn't... Because that would be most un-lady like), booming business? His sales were down twenty percent. She wasn't sure how she was going to get the deal though. She wasn't super at negotiating.

Her eyes quickly skimmed the second letter, and it brought a smile to her face.

Hannah Abbott had agreed and signed the contract. She finally had someone in Borgin & Burkes', just what she needed. Now she could concentrate on Madame Puddifoots and Perchants Potions.

Perchants Potions was full of crafty people , and to do up Knockturn Alley, you start with the shrewd shops. If Narcissa could just get rid of that , she would be flying it.

She had predicted a lot of angry mail for the next day, due to the selling of Borgin & Burkes' to a Hufflepuff who was opening a bookstore. But honestly, what do houses matter? They weren't in Hogwarts anymore.

"Miss! Mister Snape is here!!" Rolo called

Narcissa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she glided across the room to the kitchen.

"Severus!! You made it" she hugged him and kissed each cheek

"How could I miss it?" He asked dryly

Narcissa swatted him "Behave. Now, sit down and tell me how things are"

Severus sighed and sat down obediently "Things have been ordinary at Hogwarts. Nothing to speak of really. Except that Longbottom" Snape spat "He is such an incompetent teacher. Where McGonagall got the idea of allowing him to become a teacher is beyond me"

Narcissa smiled as she stirred her tea "So he's not a big hit?"

"Oh no, he is. Every other professor dotes on him. Except Blaise Zabini of course" Snape smirked at this, things had really begun to look up in Hogwarts when Blaise started as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Blaise has done something to the poor Longbottom boy?"

"Poor?" Snape snorted "He gets paid more than me"

"You know that I didn't mean it in that sense Severus"

"Yes, yes. Blaise has … misplaced, shall we say, some of his class materials in Longbottom's chambers once or twice."

"Blaise Zabini! I am going to give that boy a good lecture on how to behave towards other professors!"

"Sounds like Hogwarts all over again" Sev remarked dryly

She sighed resignedly "It does, doesn't it?"

Rolo placed the plates of food in front of them, intently watching for their reactions.

Narcissa shared a look with Snape and took a bite "Mmm… great Rolo!"

Rolo's face lit up as she turned to Snape expectedly. Narcissa gave him a warning look.

"Splendid!" he said sarcastically, but Rolo took no notice. She in high spirits and wasn't paying much attention.

Rolo bustled off into the kitchen again.

"So, how are you?" Snape asked conversationally

"Oh.. You know, the usual" Narcissa replied nonchalantly

"Hmm… how's the work?"

"Well, I'm slightly nervous about tomorrow. I have a meeting with Byron Perchant. I'm not good at negotiating.. His shop isn't even making money anymore!"

Severus regarded her for a moment before replying slowly "Well… I'll come with you and help.. If you want"

Her eyes lit up "Oh Sev! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Cissy.. What _are_ you doing? It's as if you're a teenager again…"

"Oh shush you!"

Narcissa's smile did not leave her face all night. Severus just made her happier, lighter, like she could do anything. Despite his snide comments to people, the defence mechanism that only she got behind, he was a really great guy.

Narcissa considered herself lucky to have him as a friend.

"Narcissa _please _stop staring at me with that sappy smile on your face"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss!Its time to gets up!!" Rolo called out as she pulled the curtains open. Narcissa yawned and stretched as the rays of sun hit her pillow. Her blonde hair illuminated in the light.

She smiled "Well, Rolo, we have some work to do today"

"Miss?"

"I have to get ready for tea at Isabella's. Then, at two, I have a business meeting with Severus and Byron. Oh! Rolo, could you write to Byron Perchant of 'Perchant's Potions' telling him that I accept his proposal. I'll get that shop eventually…" Narcissa muttered as she rose from the bed and wrapped the dressing robe around her.

Sev had left at eleven last night, they had been chatting all night. She had even gotten a chuckle or two out of the enigma that was Severus Snape. He was one of the most intriguing people to talk to. She really loved his company.

After dinner, that had retreated to the living room to talk. Which resulted in Narcissa recalling Hogwarts years, much to Snape's chagrin. His Hogwarts years were not exactly great for him. He was bullied constantly by James Potter. But that seemed to lessen in sixth and seventh year..

Narcissa and him both knew why, the answer was love. But from who?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa sipped her tea as the women all sat around the extended table. Isabella Zabini was top of the table. Isabella was one of the most beautiful women Narcissa had ever set her eyes on. She had the shiniest black silky hair, flawless tanned skin, blue eyes that seemed to jump out at you in a stunning fashion. Yes , she truly was gorgeous. On the left of Isabella sat Narcissa, and on the right of Zabini was Vanessa Nott. Vanessa Nott was by no means the prettiest woman at the table, she had a rather wide nose, limp blonde hair, brown eyes that seemed lifeless and dull. Her eyebrows were so blonde you could barely see them. Though, in light of this, Vanessa was probably one of the nicest pure-blooded women you'll ever meet. Isabella was a lovely woman , but could be bitchy at times. Narcissa preferred talking to Blaise!

Also sitting at the long table was Gina Parkinson-whom Narcissa loathed with every fibre of her being-, Tina McNair, Karen Davies and Theresa Crabbe. There were more women that came to parties and that, but the ones attending this tea party were the important figures. The 'head honcho's.' as Tina liked to call themselves. Tina was _very _arrogant and narcissistic.

"Well, come now dear, tell me how you are" Vanessa started, her eyes shining with so much pity Narcissa wanted to vomit.

"I'm fine" She replied curtly "He is trying is best to win me back, I will not be swayed easily though"

"But you will go back to him. The money in that man is incredible" Karen Davies commented

Narcissa wanted to glare, but instead replied cheerfully "Well then Karen , if you like, I could ask him to go over to yours later?"

Karen put on a fake laugh "Oh heavens no dear"

This was the way things proceeded at these 'tea parties'. Everyone was bitchy in a sweet way. No one upfront saying what they thought, but saying it subtly. Most of the women got the hint.

Contrary to popular belief, many of these woman were exceedingly smart.

Isabella Zabini for example, how do you think she had so many husbands but no evidence against her for something distrustful? No, they were all sly, cunning, conniving.

In short, they were perfect Slytherins. And Narcissa wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't one of them.

Because she very much so was.

Vanessa coughed and Theresa decided to interrupt the silence "Well, how's Blaise doing Isabella?"

"Brilliantly" She smiled

"Really?" Karen Davies raised an eyebrow as she stirred her tea absently, her gaze fixed on Ms. Zabini. "I had gotten word that he was dating someone?"

"Yes. As I said, he's doing excellent."

"Oh, but isn't he dating that Lovegood girl?" Tina commented snidely "She is rather odd. Nothing like me.. I mean, us. I am- we- are proper, beautiful, intelligent, pureblood, Slytherin-"

"She's a Ravenclaw. Beautiful and polite." Isabella replied in a clipped tone that meant no more on that topic.

Gina Parkinson smirked "Well, I always did wonder what was happening to pureblood men these days" she said nonchalantly "I mean, look at Draco Malfoy"

All the ladies eyes swerved from Gina to Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she replied frostly; "And what do suspect is wrong Gina?"

"Well… he had fallen for a mud blood. That must speak for itself"

"Please tell me we are not having this discussion again" Isabella rolled her eyes

"Yes , I agree with Bella. No time for such a discussion"

"I think Bella is always taking your side" Tina remarked "Why? What about me?"

"Don't call me Bella, Tina" Isabella said finally

Tina huffed and Vanessa hurried to change the subject "Theresa, how's Vincent?"

Theresa flashed her a beaming smile "Oh, he's wonderful! Such a little darling-"

"There is nothing 'little' about Vincent Crabbe" Karen snorted

Theresa gave her a dirty look and continued "He has a new girlfriend. Lovely girl-"

"Heritage?" Gina interrupted

"It doesn't matter" Narcissa replied curtly "Continue Theresa."

Vanessa Nott shifted uneasily. She hated the way there were always at odds. "That's great Theresa! Theodore is attendin-"

"I wasn't finished" Theresa interjected , she looked around the table "Did it sound like I was finished?"

Karen tutted "People these days, Theresa just keep talking"

Gina shook her head "Vanessa, learn to talk when asked"

Narcissa looked at Vanessa "Ignore her. She has an attitude problem"

"I'm sorry" Vanessa replied feebly.

"Don't sat sorry Vanessa Nott! I want to hear about Theodore!" Isabella demanded.

The demand was met by silence as everyone exchanged looks.

"Well, if no ones going to talk after that display, I may as well." Tina said "I went to the salon on Thursday" The women all listened carefully.

Finally, something they could all talk about. With no arguments unless about which colour suited who best.

Narcissa nodded and smiled as Tina ,enthusiastically, told everyone her new shade of nail colour.

* * *

(**A/N: Bella-Okay, so I know what you're thinking- OOC!! But, I was sick of the bad Bella stereotype. I had originally planned for her to be a bitch and cruel here. But …. It seemed to write itself. Ask the pen.. Or in this case… keyboard? …ahem . Okay, So questions you may want to ask are-Why is Narcissa quicker with a wand?- Narcissa is not necessarily quicker, Bella would just hesitate slightly before hexing her sister. Narcissa IS Bellatrix's fave sis. Also, Bellatrix has the ministry waiting for her to put a toe out of line.**

**I forget the other questions I had in my head that you might want answered..oh well, just ask if any problems)**

**R&R! Hope you liked! Took me long enough, eh?**

**Any more suspicions and guesses as to what's going to happen?**

**OH! Bellatrix's child will make an entrance soon!**

**Next time- **_Narcissa had lunch with Draco, Snape negotiates business deal with Byron, a custody trial and more of Andromeda and Lucius appearances!_

**By the way, notice that Isabella will allow Narcissa to call her Bella? But not others? It shows the respect people have for Narcissa. She has power over a lot people. Thought most of the time, does nothing to abuse it.**

**Anyway,**

**Laters!**

**XDramione4Lyfx**

**OH! Another thing- I'm starting a new fic when this one ends, a NextGen canon fic. Well, mostly fic. Ron and Hermione will be divorced. Though Hermione won't be with Draco. I know -sniff-.**

**But, Draco won't be with Astoria either...**

**Though they will only be minor minor characters.**

**Anyway, that will be out soon! (Well, whenever I get this fic done!)**

**xDramione4Lyfx**


	6. 6:Perhaps Part I

**X**

**Matters Of The Heart**

**Chapter Six: Perhaps, Part I**

**R&R!**

**Thanks 2 My Brilliant Beta,**

**The-irish-readhead!**

**Can We Have A Round of Applause?**

**X**

_**Okay, down to business people! I've started a new fic, called 'Founders Heirs' , its actually doing surprisingly well . I thought it would be a flop , considering it's not my best writing. But I've been encouraged otherwise by other people. So if by the title you sound interested, check it out! It's on my page!**_

_**Onto my wonderful and much loved reviewers..**_

_**notwolf(as usual, she's brilliant!!), yellow 14( Another regular reviewer I have and I'm much grateful!!) , XlinzX (My ever brilliant ff bud!lol), and welcoming my new reviewers.. Laura, spicysweetchica101( I would have never been able to think up that name. Like, look how boring mine is!!), MeganGainey12 and CharissaHallows- well thanks 2 all those great people!!lol**_

_**OH, I had to separate this chapter into two parts because it was so long. Part II will be out soon ppls!**_

_**Love,hugs and kisses,**_

_**XDramione4Lyfx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She watched on calmly as her son paced in front of the living room fire. He had been doing that the past fifteen minutes, which was fine with her -she just woke up and was adjusting still ,and you need to be awake to deal with an irate Draco- and sipping tea is become a hobby of hers anyway.

"It's just - he can't- I don't know- I told him- expect me to- and she saw him , he didn't see her- and I.. Mother are you even listening?!" Draco snapped , frustrated as Narcissa closed her eyes and inhaled the tea, letting the warmth wash over that spread to her toes.

"mm? Yes, darling. Whatever you want"

Draco stopped pacing and stared at his mother in annoyance, his expression slowly turned as a smirk spread across his face "Mother, L-father stopped by today"

Narcissa sipped her tea again "That's nice, you should take it up as a hobby"

"Mother!"

She smiled "Oh, I'm only joking darling. What did big, bad Lucius say?"

Draco pouted and collapsed into an armchair "Whatever. He wanted me to tell you, to …. Can't I just show you?" Draco asked

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed "If you must. When did you become such a dramatic?"

Her son looked at her for a moment and then said very slowly "Think of who I have for parents"

Narcissa waved him off and followed him to the old study. Sitting in the corner of the room, was a pensieve. Draco lifted his wand to his head and pulled out a copy of the memory. Letting it settle into the bowl, he nodded to his mother.

The blonde woman leaned forward, soon feeling the rush of the pensieve. She stumbled a bit as she gathered her surroundings.

--

Narcissa Malfoy was standing in someone's house. Everything was oddly quiet. It was apparent that she was standing in the living room.

There was a cream leather couch across from the fire, with to matching armchairs at each side. There was some muggle contraption hung over the fireplace and Narcissa regarded it rather carefully before deciding to stay away from it. It looked like, well…. Rather strange. Like a mirror, but it was black. And it wasn't like a reflection she was seeing.

Narcissa was rather bored waiting around for whatever she was supposed to be seeing.

Sitting herself down, she glanced at the coffee table beside the white couch. There was a Quidditch Magazine, Bills, and a… names book? A confused expression flitted across Narcissa's face. She decided to ignore that too, because no matter how many times Draco said he was going to change his name, Narcissa knew he loved it secretly and just enjoyed whinging about something plus, she would never allow it.

She had truly begun to wonder why on earth she was here. He really didn't specifically state what was here, maybe he wanted her to see his flat or to-

Narcissa was startled out of her thoughts my a loud knock on the front door. She huffed, they were very impatient by the sounds of things. The figure at the door rapped louder and Narcissa had a good mind to give them a smack. Wondering were Draco was also.

The person practically banging the door down was quiet for a moment. Until she heard the door being blast open.

Really, she could not understand how people tolerated others like that. Could he/she not have been patient? Called back later? She shook her head. She would never have been able to deal with such immaturity.it would be being best friends with a child at her age. Children have no concept of patience. Whoever was banging , was behaving like a child when they wanted something.

Narcissa sighed. She would give this immature person a piece of her mind if she weren't looking at the past. She could rant and rave about this topic all da-

Her trail of though was abandoned as her Husband, or ex-husband, strode into the room. Narcissa gaped, feeling foolish for the rant in her head. He paced into the rom further, metres away from Narcisa. Looking flushed, frustrated and angry. He fixed his long blonde hair before calling loudly;

"DRACO MALFOY!!"

Narcissa could almost hear the groan from Draco's room and smiled. Lucius was being a right pain in the rear. And as she might have, ahem.. Mentioned.. He was impatient.

Lucius sat down next to her, oblivious of her presence. He coughed and surveyed the room. He looked satisfactorily at it, not happy with it , but not disgusted either. His son past the test for his house decorating.

Narcissa could barely contain her scoff- As if Lucius knew _anything_ about decorating.

She heard whispers, and apparently so did Lucius as he turned his head towards the door. Rolling his eyes, he face the fireplace once more. "Kids" he muttered tiredly as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

Narcissa watched this with interest, she had not seen him do that since Voldemort occupied their house. He was obviously stressed, but what about?

Lucius stood suddenly and walked towards the fireplace which was adorned with photo's. She thought that _had_ to have been a female's touch as Draco would never do that. Narcissa had been to busy looking at the 'mirror' to see the pictures first.

She saw Lucius put down one as quickly as he had barged down the door. The look in his face was .. Disturbed? Yes, he looked disturbed.

Narcissa , of course, was instantly interested in that photo.

Lucius pinched his nose once more and moaned "Damn headaches" he mumbled.

Narcissa looked at him differently all of a sudden, realised that he wasn't what he claimed to be. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't invincible, he did get headaches and was subject to illness every now and again, and Narcissa realised that he could be led into temptation.

But even so, what was making him so stressed? He didn't have Malfoy Enterprises so it wasn't work, he hadn't talked to Draco so it was nothing to do with him, Voldemort was long dead…

Narcissa's thought once again trailed off as she watched Lucius gaze adoringly, lovingly and well, as much as he would never admit, longingly at a photo.

Instantly intrigued, Narcissa stands and walks towards the picture. Her eyes softened as she saw it. In fact, they felt quite uncommonly moist.

Her nineteen year old son, was six in the picture.

It seems like an eternity ago.

He was wearing a toothy grin as he smiled for the camera. Oh, the innocence.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Narcissa is nearly surprised he isn't wearing robes, but she had gone through a phase in her second pregnancy of dressing him in muggle clothes.

And there was her past self, standing smugly next to the two Malfoy men. Well, man and a half. Her blonde hair long and straight, blue eyes full of warmth and happiness. Her smile was bright and loving as she glanced at Draco and Lucius. Picture of elegance in her long maroon robes.

Lucius Malfoy stood proudly beside her, one hand resting lovingly on Draco's shoulder, the other clasped tightly with Narcissa's. His smile ever so charming. His infamous cane no where in sight. Because Merlin knows he doesn't need it, it just gives him a sense of power.

She remembered how long it took to get him to go to that photographer. He told her that memories are enough, that nothing could make him forget his family.  She thought that, in the end, he went because he was afraid of her pregnant wrath.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she realised that she's three months pregnant there.

She loses the baby exactly a week after that picture..

Narcissa quickly brushed away a few stray tears and pushes her emotions down. It had taken her months to have anything close to intercourse with Lucius.

And he had been so understanding, so loving.. He hadn't told her she was a silly girl like her sister (Bella of course), he hadn't told her to uphold appearances (Her mother), no. He had been loving, caring and kind, and one would be inclined to overlook his loss as he seemed to brush away his own pain to take care of his wife.

Narcissa admitted readily to herself that she desperately missed Lucius. In fact, all that at that moment she wanted do is to run into his arms, to feel safe and loved as she had back then.

She reached out her arm and her finger's skim his clothes. She feels like a fire as erupted inside of her as her skin makes contact with his when she touches his hands.

Lucius sighs and puts down the picture "Oh Narcissa.."

Comprehension dawns on the woman…

He has been stressed over _her_

He came here because of _her._

He was impatient because he loved _her_ and wanted _her_ back.

And she was so near to forgiving him it was truly crazy. But she couldn't, because he's done too much damage to be forgiven so rapidly.

She and Lucius both jumped slightly at the sound of someone descending down the stairs. Lucius shakes his head and straightens his posture.

Narcissa whisperes, softly "You don't always have to be so strong"

Of course, the words fall deaf to his ears. Though he turns his head and looks straight at her. Her breath catches in her throat as he tilts his head.

Shaking his head he sits back down "Where is Draco.." he muttered

"Right here" Narcissa turned to see her handsome son. Obviously just out of bed, his hair is completely undone (And although he does for the 'sexy bed mess hair' as he calls it, you can notice the difference) , he has a pair of blue pyjama bottoms thrown on and isn't wearing a shirt. Narcissa stifled a laugh at him trying to tie his gown into a double-triple knot.

Lucius looked at him sceptically "You were up there all this time, yet you're not dressed?"

Draco coughed awkwardly "Yes" he elaborated no further.

The older Malfoy rolled his eyes and took a seat "Quaint little place you have here"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he took across him "It's a six bedroom. I live alone, why would I need any bigger?"

"You would think the lady upstairs had something to do with this"

Narcissa swore that she saw mortification pass over Draco's face, but it's gone as soon as she spots it. "Why are you here? Mother is not going to talk to you"

Lucius drew in a deep breath "Draco, I know I haven't always been a great father. But I…" Lucius let out a strangled sound

Draco smirked, leaning back in the chair "Whats that father?"

"I have grown rather fondly of you" Lucius responded , the words looked to be causing him some sort of pain as he said them.

His sons eyes widened as he realised the words Lucius was trying to say. Lucius hadn't said those words to Draco since Voldemort returned.

"I.. I return the sentiments" Lucius shot him a meaningful look, one that mean he knew what Draco was trying to say.

Lucius sighed "I don't know what I'll do Draco. She won't even hear me out. I did not plan on the spiked drink, or the lust potion." Draco pulls a disgusted face as Lucius continues "I want her back Draco. I love her just as much as you love…" Lucius trailed off, his eyes wandering to the photo frame he eyed with disturbance earlier. He snapped his attentions back on Draco "whatever it is that you love most. Please talk to your mother."

The youngest Malfoy blinked.

Once. Twice. Thrice times.

No, Lucius Malfoy _really _was begging his son.

"I-I .. I can't change her mind for her. You have to fight to win her back"

Lucius nodded resolutely "I know. But .. She's so hard to win back."

"Have you tried?"

"What do you mean have I tried? Do you think I'm a fool?" Lucius asked, though this talk wasn't in a sneering manner.

"Well.. I don't think you have. What have you done?"

"I sent her her favourite bouquet of flowers and I stopped by at work"

"Ah yes. But what you said isn't what she wanted to hear" Draco replied, picking imaginary dust off of his dressing robe.

"I.." Realisation hit Lucius has he realised , no, he hadn't said the right things. He didn't even say the things he really thought.

He had built back up his walls around Narcissa.

Why? He had long let go of his defence mechanism around his wife(not ex, that was something he wouldn't consider).

Perhaps he was afraid of getting close to her, perhaps it was his own way of protecting her from getting hurt , perhaps he was afraid to hurt her again, perhaps..

Perhaps Lucius Malfoy was too tired of fighting for everything.

Draco watched as his father's face went into a trance. His eyes froze in one spot and Draco could almost picture the clogs going in his head.

He chuckled and leaned forward "Father?"

The elder Malfoy's head snapped up and his eyes showed distress "Sorry, Draco. This is not your burden to bear. Look after yourself. I hope you and your... Girlfriend... Are not too upset over the unannounced visit" Lucius smirked and made his way to the door.

Draco sat there, momentarily shocked. Because since Voldemort's death, he has not seen his father show his emotions so openly. The distress and desperation in his eyes was evident, even when he attempted to cover it up with a smirk.

Because there are just some things that a son doesn't miss. Ever.

Like right then, Draco knew that his father needed his mother. He didn't miss out on the fact that Lucius was looking older, stressed and weary. He didn't miss the way Lucius gazed at the photo of the family on the way out. And he certainly doesn't miss the whisper of 'Narcissa' and shaking of his father's head before he apparates.

He didn't miss it because, despite his demeanor, Draco knew that his father loved him. He knew that his father would give up his life for that of his son's.  And he knew that he had to do everything in his power to make sure that his father knows the sentiments _are_ returned, in spite of everything else.

He knows that his father needs his mother desperately, and is cursing himself since the night Bella walked into his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa staggered as she felt herself fade from the pensieve. It had been strange experiencing Draco's emotions and the scene, but she as glad she had done so.

But in a way, she wished she never saw it. Because now every time she saw Lucius, no matter how poised and arrogant he was, she knew he was breaking every time she shut the door in his face, yelled at him, or told him to get lost.

And even though she had this knowledge, and beared it in mind- she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him.

But maybe, _maybe _, if he asked in a nicer manner, she would consider a date.

Narcissa almost laughed. A _date._ She had not been in one in twenty years or so and was entertaining the idea with greater enthusiasm than she should be.

Because really, even with 40 year olds, there is an excited 20 year old- bursting to get out.

_**NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB**_

_**So how was it? Kinda long huh? That's why I had to separate the chapter in two.. You see?**_

_**Smart huh? Lol**_

_**I didn't want it too long and liked the way I was writing it now. Don't want to spoil it really.**_

_**I think I did though.**_

_**The last line, well, I'm hardly 40 (Im actually 14/15/16, one of them) and wouldn't know about the inner workings of a 40 year old, but I just thought that…**_

_**PERHAPS, its kind of true. Like, don't you ever see your Mam or whatever going mad for simple things? Like acting like 20 yrs old or younger?**_

_**Like laughing and swinging jovially on a swing?**_

_**You know?**_

_**Anyway, you know where I am.. (Well, you know what I mean. Contact me through PM if you need to ask me anything- or just talk or whatever you want!)**_

_**R&R!**_

_**xDramione4Lyfx**_


	7. 6:Perhaps, Part II

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 6-Part II: Favourite Day of the Month**

**R&R!**

**Thanks to my super Beta the-irish-redhead**

**xDramione4Lyfx**

_**Well Hello there!! Thanks 2 all who reviewed- you're stars! This chapter isn't as… in-depth as the last one. There will be a lot in this one though… I like this chapter! There's a new OC character. And it is by no means canon. But when is anything of mine canon? ;)**_

_**Well, on with the show!!**_

_**Love,hugs&&kisses,**_

_**xDramione4Lyfx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A little out of sorts if memory served, Narcissa found herself dreading the meeting with Byron. She wasn't in the mood for negotiating and she certainly wasn't in the mood for Byron.

Severus was going though, so at least she would have him.

Narcissa didn't count on feeling this way after the memory. She thought she that would be furious with Lucius for trying to involve their son, she thought she would be storming over to Lucius and telling him to leave Draco out of it, but all she felt was sorrow and distress. The Black in her wanted to go back to Lucius so badly- to feel him wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and secure.

Oh, how she wished.

But what if he strayed again? What if he hopped into another slu- _woman's_ bed?

Narcissa wasn't at all sure she could cope with that. To feel her heart ripped out and stomped on once by Lucius was enough.

Also, Draco had informed her that Pansy sent an apology letter. Why? Narcissa hadn't an idea- but she didn't want to know what Pansy was going to do that needed an apology.

"Narcissa? Are you ready?"

She shook her head and rose her eyes to meet Severus'

"Yes Severus, thank you for doing this"

He smirked "Not a problem"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa could have skipped into the office today. It was five o' clock and she was over the moon. Making a mental note to thank Severus somehow, she waltzed into the company in a glorious mood.

"Miss Walker, how are we today?" Narcissa asked cheerfully

"Oh, Hi Boss! I'm good. I'm glad your feeling better today"

Narcissa smiled politely "Any news I should know?" she began to walk into her office.

Smiling at the scenery of Hogsmeade, Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, Narcissa lowered herself into her chair.

"Well , Madame Puddifoots is a no-show. Mrs. Abbott-Longbottom is opening the bookshop Monday, but doesn't request your appearance. Stocks have fallen 2 percent, but we are well on are way up. Mister Malfoy has told me to inform you he will be stopping by later. Gringott's has finalised the galleons for 'Perchant's Potions' already. The possible renters for the space is on the document on your desk."

Narcissa flicked through the names "Alright then.. Mrs Abbott is going to get along fine in the shop- I am occupied that night already anyway. Mister Malf- Lucius is coming over later? Or Draco?"

"Lucius Malfoy will be stopping over at quarter past five. He stopped by at three, but I told him you were out on business"

"I see"

"Yeah- he was surprisingly nice."

The Black raised an eyebrow and smiled "How unusual"

"I know! I thought that too! I mean… OH! Boss, not to say that your husband is not nice , he's just cold. No, I don't mean that in a bad way! I mean, he's actually really hot. He gives you this smouldering look , and its so ho- Oh god, boss! I didn't mean that like I was going to steal your husband away! He loves you way too much and I would never do such a thing. Your son though… He is a fine thing- Oh MISS!! I didn't say that aloud did I?"

Narcissa merely smiled "Stop rambling Miss Walker. Now- I request -"

"Narcissa... Do you have a moment?"

Her eyes softened slightly at the sight of her (soon to be) ex-husband

"Miss. Walker, could you give us a moment?"

Violet glanced between the two and nodded slowly, backing out the door all the while.

The door shut softly and Lucius turned to Narcissa "Cissy.. I… Please, just-just give me one more chance"

"You acknowledge the treatment you have been receiving from me lately is rightly justified?"

"I do, I acted horribly and.. I don't know why. I used defence mechanism again.. And I haven't a clue as to why. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't even realise what I was doing at the time - which doesn't excuse it- but _please_ Narcissa. Just.. One dinner at least, and you can decide."

"One dinner?" Narcissa asked, swaying on her decision to make him wait slightly

"One dinner. Unless you want more, then one dinner" He affirmed, the hopefulness in his eyes that he usually masked, unveiled.

She relented "I am too soft. One dinner and nothing more"

Lucius could have whopped from joy on the spot. Of course he didn't though. "Brilliant. I'll meet you tomorrow at Dean Dinner's ?"

"That new expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley?"

"Why of course"

"Okay then Lucius. I'll see you tomorrow"

Lucius beamed and took Narcissa's hand "Tomorrow" and with that , he gave a soft kiss to her hand and left.

She couldn't help but smile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Papers upon papers. Couldn't she employ someone to do this for her? When she took this job, she certainly didn't know it would come with this much would have questioned weather it was worth it then. And even now, with her hand cramping, ink stains blotted on her hands, she still thought it was worth it. Why Lucius didn't put up a fight for it, she didn't know.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!!!"

Her head snapped up as someone came running through the doors. She smiled upon seeing the figure, though frowned when realised what a state she was in.

"Andromeda?"

Andromeda stopped in her running to catch her breath. She leaned over with her hands for a moment before straightening up. "Have you got a cup of tea?" she asked nonchalantly.

Violet came in afterwards, walking briskly and shaking her head. "I'm sorry Miss Black- she just ran past me and into the room. The security guards didn't even do anything. They claim she 'didn't look dangerous'!" Violet glared at the doors - as if the Security Guards could feel it.

"It's quite alright Miss Walker. Could you get Andromeda and I a cup of tea? You know how I like it"

"Miss Andromeda, what would you like in your tea?"

Andromeda Tonks sat down in the seat in front of Narcissa's desk and crossed her legs "Two sugars, no milk please"

"Okay, I'll be back shortly" Violet left the room mumbling about 'idiot guards' and 'stupid Crabbe'

"So , Andy, what brings you to my empire today?"

"Empire? That's what their calling it these days.."

"You were having a panic attack when you arrived- why are you so calm now?" Narcissa eyed Andromeda warily

"Calming drought must be taking effect." she waved it off

"So.. Why did you need a calming drought?"

"Rodolphus was on trial today"

"Could you elabourate Andy? I knew about this. He was on trial for murdering someone…"

"Yes, since the start of 1997, he has murdered two muggles. He was on trial for it today. Bella was present, she looked a 'mare Cissy. She truly did. I was informed that she is in depression. They have to force feed her, she had attempted suicide , but they said it was a botched attempt. They also said that they think she wasn't really going to take her life - just give everyone a scare-"

"WHAT?! They better be right! They're putting her at risk- if they don't look after her at that damned rehabilitation place I will hex every single one of them till they can't walk!"

"I know, I know.. This is why I got the calming drought. Anyway, she was present at the trial, but she was vacant. Her eyes were empty and Bella definitely wasn't paying attention. Even so, Rodolphus was questioned under Veritasium and found guilty. Life-time sentence in Azkaban. Basically, he'll die there. .. But, Narcissa… guess who else was there? Crying when Rodolphus got sent away?"

"Well if Bellatrix wasn't crying then it would hav- No.. no, Andromeda tell me you're lying!" Narcissa's eyes widened as realisation hit.

"Excuse me? Here you go Boss, two teas. Just the way you like them" Violet handed the two women tea and quietly left.

Andromeda waited until Violet was gone before nodding gravely "Yes.. It was horrible Narcissa. Julian is only fourteen. It was dreadful Narcissa! He was screaming and crying,… and he-he's in an orphanage until family collects him. Bella has been rightly termed an unfit mother."

"Oh… oh no.. Julian, I only met the boy twice. He was always such a lovely young boy.. Tell me Andy, has Rodolphus poisoned his mind?"

"No. He had no qualms about talking to me after the trial. He even held onto me while he cried.. Narcissa, I really can't look after the boy"

"M-Me?"

"Narcissa, as your older sister, I advise you to do this. Rabastan would never willingly look after the boy- we're the only two options open. I'm not capable of looking after him as well as a depressed Nymphadora and little Teddy." Andromeda said sadly

"Nymphadora is depressed?"

"Yes, well, her husband died, didn't he?"

"My apologies… I hope she gets better"

"Oh , she's improving. Seeing Charlie Weasley a lot as it happens"

"That's wonderful." she paused "I suppose, I could take him. Draco has moved out… And, I want a child back to liven the manor"

"A fourteen year old isn't exactly a bundle of joy" Andromeda smiled

"No matter. The boy is young and helpless- I'm his aunt and it's my duty to help."

Narcissa's sister breathed a sigh of relied "Fantastic.. Because well, I really can't take him. And the courts said he would be left in my care or yours. If both declined - as well as Rabastan- then he would be left in an orphanage"

"Well no worries. Where do I sign up?"

"He's not a years free supply of hair product Narcissa! Go down to Wizengamot and fill out the forms for adoption. You can change his name to Malfoy or Black. You're choice."

"I'll give him the privilege of being a Black" Narcissa smiled and Andromeda chuckled

"I hope you know what you're doing. With parents like that Julian is bound to be a troubled kid"

"Are you trying to convince me otherwise now?"

"No! In fact- I'll be off now so that you can get to it!" Andromeda paused at the door "Oh! Meet me for lunch tomorrow. I'll bring Teddy along"

"Lovely, I'll meet you at two then"

Narcissa smiled as Andromeda left the office. This day was definitely her favourite of the month.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So this was a fairly fast update. The good stuff is the next few chapters. This one has a lot of HINTS to future happenings.**_

_**Note- I know Bellatrix would have had Julian in Azkaban according to dates - but lets just overlook that for now. I couldn't find a suitable age , so lets just say she was pregnant in Azkaban and they brought her to Azkaban for the birth. Narcissa and Andromeda already know this so I wont mention it in the story ;)**_

_**Next time-**__ Engagement announced in the paper, Lunch with Andromeda and Teddy , date with Lucius and an introduction to Julian Black…_

_**Only five more chapters!(that includes the epilogue!)**_

_**Thanks 4 reading! Don't forget to review ;)**_

_**xDramione4Lyfx**_


	8. 7:Relationships

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter Seven:Relationships.**

**R&R!**

**Thanks 2 my fantabulicious beta the-Irish-redhead!**

**She's brilliant!**

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! Much appreciated you fabulous people!!! Thanks to not wolf for helping be developing the character of Julian. (who will make a short appearance in this chapter..).**_

_**You people are spoiled this week!xD**_

_**I'm off school- so I've more spare time without homework!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XDramione4Lyfx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Turning the page, she scanned the articles for anything interest. Blah. The Daily Prophet was becoming so bland. They certainly needed a new editor.Narcissa smiled at the thought of being editor of the Daily Prophet. She shook the thought from her mind as she reminded herself she had enough on her plate as it was.  
It was October and Narcissa could feel the coldness creep into the air as the months progressed into winter.

Tightening her shawl, she called for Rolo.

"Yes Miss?"

"Hello Rolo. Could you please turn on the heating? My wand is upstairs. Oh, and could I have a cup of tea please Rolo?"

"Of course Miss, will miss be wantings some Quibbler also?"

Narcissa smiled "Yes, bring a copy of the Quibbler also please. Thank you Rolo"

"Not a problems miss"

She smiled once more as the elf apparated off to complete her tasks. Narcissa really did like that elf- though Rolo flat out refused holidays and money.Not that the blonde minded, just as long as the elf was happy. But Narcissa's mind kept on wandering to that of her husband.  
Should she take him back? Or should she let it be for longer? Or not take him back at all? Her heart was screaming at her to take him back, to return to his strong embrace and loving warmth. Though her head was shouting at her unmercifully, reminding her how hurt she had been, how he had been the following morning. Narcissa was only forty-four, but she felt like she had enough drama in her life. All she wanted was to settle and have a peaceful life.

Happiness, sunshine and rainbows.. Was that too much to ask for?

"Here Miss, Rolo has got your papers and tea. The heatings has been turned ons. Anythings else Missus?"

"No, that's all Rolo. Thank you"

The elf nodded and left the room, now used to her mistress thanking her. Lucius would surely have a heart attack.

Narcissa sipped her tea and lifted the paper.

'_**BLAISE ZABINI AND LUNA LOVEGOOD ANNOUNCE ENGAGEMENT..'**_

The tea immediately came whizzing out of her mouth as her eyes read the front page.

Spluttering, she called Rolo again.

"Yes Miss- Oh Miss! Miss is all wet now! But Rolo will clean it!" Rolo snapped her fingers and Narcissa and the paper were instantly dry.

Narcissa eye's were still wide with astonishment "Rolo... Get me a piece of parchment"

The elf was slightly surprised by her mistress' harsh tone but hurried to do as she was told.

Minutes later, she arrived back with the paper and quill.

Narcissa quickly scribbled a few words on the parchment and passed it to the elf. "Get this to Blaise Zabini now"

Rolo rushed off to the owlery with the letter.

Narcissa leaned back in her chair and smiled- she was sure Blaise would appreciate her congratulations out of the thousands of angry letters he is bound to get.

He was young to be engaged in the muggle world, but to the Wizarding world, it's normal to be engaged around his age. Narcissa so wished that Draco would follow his friend's lead and too get engagaed. So she would have a daughter-in-law to chat to, not some catty pureblood though. But she hadn't even met Draco's girlfriend, so she was pretty sure there would be no engagements for a long time yet.

Shaking her head, Narcissa stood and went to get ready for lunch with Andromeda and Teddy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She smiled as the young couples in the park passed, so in love and openly showing it. The older, yet still young , couples passing with strollers and children. Narcissa had always wanted to take a stroll in the park with Draco, though it was not seen as proper. She would have someone take her son around the park for her while she tended to 'pureblood wife' duties.

Narcissa crossed her legs as she sat patiently on the benches waiting for her sister and grand-nephew. The grass was a brilliant shade of green on the plane in front of her. The noise of the stream to the left of the grass flitted through Narcissa's ears and calmed her. Flowers were adorning the centre of the patch of grass before her. Her favourite was there, iris' and magnolia's, as well as lily's, daffodils and roses. The radiant red of the rose perfectly matching with the yellow of the daffodils. Drops of water festooned the petals of the flowers from the rain shower earlier. The winter was being kind to the flowers as they had yet to wither.

"Narcissa?" Her eyes drifted from the flowerbed to the source of the voice.

Standing, she greeted her sister "Andy! How are you?"

Andromeda smiled "I'm wonderful. This is my grandson, , this is your great- aunt Cissy"

The boy in Andromeda's arms grinned impishly and clapped.

Narcissa leaned closer to the boy "Hello Teddy, how are you? Aren't you just a little darling?" She tickled the boy and he let out a loud giggle.

"Oh, he's beautiful Andy. You must be so proud"

Andromeda looked at her grandson with pride shining in her eyes "I most certainly am!" She kissed him on the forehead and he squirmed slightly.

Narcissa touched his hair lightly "It.. It's blue"

"Yes. He's a metamorphmagus , like my Dora."

She looked at him interestedly "Wow.. And what is he feeling when his hair is blue?"

Andromeda smiled softly "Calm"

"Oh I see.. Shall we?" Narcissa linked arms with her sister's free arm and the two set off to find a place in the shade to sit.

Narcissa thought the day she would willingly sit on the ground was the day Lucius would willingly chop his blonde locks off.

She could have snorted at the thought, Lucius would never let anyone touch his precious hair. Except her of course, and Draco when he was young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andromeda stroked a sleeping Teddy's hair as he lay peacefully in her arms.

"So, you're going on a date with Lucius tonight?" She repeated, unable to mask her surprise

"Yes… do you think I'm foolish to accept so soon?"

Her elder sister was quiet for a moment before speaking "I think... That he is truly sorry for his mistakes. Maybe you should allow him into your good graces for tonight and see how that turns out."

"Mmm…" Narcissa trailed off as she thought

"Did you see the Quibbler?"

"Oh yes! I'm so happy for Blaise and Luna!"

Andromeda grinned "Didn't I tell you something was going on?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes "You thought he was with Hermione Granger. Hardly what's going on"

"Well, whatever way you put it, she is happier because of a new beau.!"

"So who is Hermione Granger's new beau?" Narcissa asked while twisting a blade of grass around her finger.

"You should know. It was in the Daily Prophet, was it not?"

Narcissa's eyes widened "Pansy Parkinson's article was true?"

"For once" Andromeda replied irritably

"Hermione Granger… _my _Draco with Hermione Granger? Oh Andromeda that's preposterous"

"Preposterous? Do you really not like Hermione that much?"

"I don't know the girl. I think what she is doing for the Wizarding world is excellent though. The new laws she has put it in place are wonderful. She could really do a lot of good in a higher position. However, she and my son have never gotten along. He was always complaining about her"

Andromeda smiled and her eyes twinkled amusedly "Yes, that sounds like a boy. Besides, they work closely at the ministry, they were both heads at school and had to plan the 'Last Dance'. I'd say they had to warm up to one another. And once you get past the prejudices and silly childish arguments, they have quite a lot in common."

Narcissa gave her a sceptical look "How so?"

"Well... Think about it, they are both stubborn, they both are very clever and smart, they both enjoy the same subjects as they took the same at scho-"

"Andromeda… how much have you looked into this?"

Her sister avoided her eyes "Um… just a little"

"A little?"

"Okay! I confess, I asked around. I go to the Weasleys' Sunday lunches -so Teddy can see his godfather- and Hermione does be there, we talk a lot. Lovely girl, in fact all of them are quite nice. But I just asked a few questions here and there… I had to know the truth Narcissa!"

"Andromeda, that is not like you... It's a bit, well, blowing things out of proportion."

"I don't think so. Hermione is a lovely girl, Harry and her always come to see Teddy. If she were with my nephew…"

"Well, Draco did say something about dating a girl in secret.."

"There you go. Now, when is the wedding?"

"They're not getting married yet!.. Are they?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes "Blaise and Luna"

"Oh. Do you know the Lovegood girl?"

"I met her once. She is good friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron"

"Ah, I see. I hope Blaise is happy with her. He was always such a nice boy"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he was. Oh, Cissy, do you want to come to dinner on the 21st?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow "What's the occasion?"

"Dora's new boyfriend" Andromeda beamed

"Boyfriend?… Well isn't that something"

"Remus had been dead a year now Cissy, she deserves some happiness" Andromeda's tone was warning Narcissa.

"I'm not saying she doesn't. She just got over him very quickly"

"I'm not arguing right now."

"Okay then…. Does Nymphadora live with you?"

"Yes, terribly messy that girl."

Narcissa laughed "I'm sure."

Teddy stirred in Andromeda's arms. "Will I wake him and get some ice-cream?"

"Yes, let's go" Narcissa smiled as Andromeda woke her sleeping grandson.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Narcissa was due to meet Lucius in twenty minutes. Her long blonde hair was caught up In a twist, a few threads escaping. She had black mascara on that enhanced her blue eyes magnificently, a dab of pink blush and a pale pink lipstick and lipgloss. She smoothened down her indigo robes and smiled. Narcissa knew she looked good.

Modesty was never one of her good points.

And despite her mind telling her to dread the date, to look bored and uninterested, Narcissa had never been more excited for a date. She truly felt like a twenty year old again. Narcissa felt great.

"Miss looks beautifuls"

She smiled at her elf "Why thank you Rolo, I'm glad you think so."

"What time do I expects Miss homes at?"

"Oh, don't stay up Rolo. Have a sleep with your free time."

Rolo frowned "If that is what you wishes Miss, I will"

"I'm not orderi- forget it." Narcissa smiled "I'm leaving now Rolo, don't throw a party while I'm gone"

A horrified expression crossed the elf's face "Never Miss!"

"I know Rolo. it was a joke."

"Have a good time Miss!"

"Thank you Rolo"

She apparated on the spot to Dean's Dinner.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa motioned for the waiter to stop as the wine poured into the glass. She and Lucius had just arrived in the restaurant and were ordering. Dean, the owner, was their waiters name. Narcissa had a suspicion that the only reason he was waiting their table was because there celebrity status was higher than others in the restaurant tonight.

Lucius looked at the man impatiently "Have you got the orders?"

Dean nodded "Yes, one stea-"

"Yes , that's it"

The waiter gave them a confused look but nodded under Lucius' glare and left to get their orders.

Narcissa smiled softly "How are you Lucius?"

"I'm fine, Narcissa. And yourself?"

"I'm great! Never better. Where have you been staying?"

Lucius tapped his fingers impatiently on the table "Our holiday home… The one in Wales"

Her brows rose "All the way in Wales?"

"Yes well, Malfoy Enterprises is taking care of itself. I've no reason to be in England" He smirked

"Malfoy Enterprises is getting on brilliantly. I love it Lucius, I don't know why you didn't put up more of a fight for it"

Lucius tilted his head and was silent for a moment "I think… I felt you would enjoy working there better. I really didn't have much interest for it anymore. I was going to give it up to Draco soon anyway.." He trailed off at the mention of their sons name.

Narcissa regarded him for a minute before answering the unspoken question "Draco is doing fine. I actually think he's happy. I really do"

Lucius snorted "As an auror and unknown?"

"Yes, as an auror.. not many know he's an unspeakable. So keep quiet. It's such a secretive job. I couldn't be prouder though..." she smiled "He's so stubborn sometimes though… I swear he gets that from you"

He smirked "He has a tendency to over-dramatise everything. Definitely from you"

Narcissa glared at him, though the look was betrayed by her smile. "I do _not_ dramatise everything"

"Sorry it took so long Mister and Mrs Malfoy. The kitchens were held up, it's so busy tonight. Here is your medium rare steak and chicken fillet mignon"

Narcissa thanked him politely while Lucius acknowledged it with a nod.

"I've seen Severus quite a few times lately"

He raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes, I had forgotten what a dear friend he was. Such a nice man…"

Lucius coughed and Narcissa shook her head. "How is your sister?"

She cast him the coldest glare she could muster "Bellatrix is fine. Go check on her If you like, I can give her your address" she spat icily

He merely raised his eyebrows "I was referring to Andromeda actually"

Her cheeks shaded pink and she had the decency to look bashful "Oh. Sorry"

Lucius smiled softly "Quite alright"

"She is doing fabulously. Her daughter is moving on after the death of her husband. Andromeda is also slowly moving on from Ted, though I can sense her stiffen when he is mentioned. Teddy seems to be keeping her strong. Oh, Lucius, he is such a little bundle of joy. He's a delightful little boy"

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards once more at his wife's enthusiasm for the family "Good to hear. I'm glad she's getting on well"

"I don't know how she forgave me.."

"But she did." He said firmly "She knew as well as I, that you did nothing to hinder the deaths of the War. You couldn't prevent them nor force them." Narcissa's heart swelled at Lucius' words. Oh how she loved the man.

His voice dropped to a whisper and she could see the regret in his eyes as he spoke "We barely prevented Draco's demise…"

She placed her hand over Lucius' "Draco is fine. He's safe, happy and a outstanding man. He understands everything that happened Lucius, he forgives you"

Lucius looked at Narcissa for a moment "I'm sorry, Cissa"

"Whatever for?"

"Everything. I've put you through so much… Death Eaters, Voldemort…" He trailed off, Narcissa unable to mask her surprise at him saying the name. Then again, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's could not afford to be afraid of a _name_.

"I'm sorry for being unfaithful... And most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you"

She could barely contain the gasp ready to emit from her mout, Lucius hadn't spoke so emotionally in _such _a long time.

Right this moment, she wanted to run into his arms and never leave.

"I forgive you." she replied softly

Lucius' eyes whipped up to meet hers and they were silent for a moment, their eyes conveying the words they couldn't say.

He cleared his throat and picked up his fork to start eating again. She covered her smile with her hand and swallowed her food.

An hour passed, and Narcissa truly had a wonderful time. She hadn't been this happy in quite a while. Sure, she had been happy, but right now, she was elated, and simply content. Something was niggling at the back of her mind though, and as much as she tried to ignore it- she couldn't.

"Lucius, why did you do it?"

Narcissa swore he nearly spit his wine out of his mouth. His eyes widened a fraction and he set his glass down.

"I... My senses were off. Everything was off. The lust potion had completely got me - I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I just knew I _needed_ a .. well , I needed a woman."

Comprehension dawned on Narcissa "Lust Potion?"

" you think I was _attracted_ to that .. _woman_? I could never cheat on you if my senses alert. Especially not with that unattractive, irritating, bothersome wench."

She couldn't help but smile at his description of her sister. "That's my sister you're talking about"

Lucius cast her an amused look "You don't seem to bothered about it to me"

Narcissa sipped her wine and simply replied ; "I'm not" Pausing, she decided she could speak about her sister around Lucius "Bellatrix is in a rehabilitation clinic now. I got her in there for her sake. She is falling apart! Don't ask me _why_ she loved that monster, but she did. Whole-heartedly" she sighed

"Didn't Rodolphus go to Azkaban this week?"

What was he getting at? "Yes…"

Lucius rolled his eyes at her innocence

"Cissy, don't they have a son?"

Her eyes widened in understanding "Oh, yes! Julian was at the court case. Poor child was very upset when Rodolphus got the sentence- which was very much deserved if I might add- he was crying while clinging to Andromeda. I adopted him, I'm the only family member willing to"

He regarded her carefully before speaking, as if trying to choose the right words "Narcissa… Julius will be a very hard child to manage. Rodolphus will have been worse to Julius then I was to Draco. Much worse. Rodolphus is a very spiteful man, he doesn't have mercy. The boy will have been raised harshly, he will have prejudices against anyone who isn't a pureblood, he will most likely treat you like inadequately. The child has been raised by cruel parents. One of which is insane and has not seen him since he was six. Julius will be a poorly directed child- and you're going to change that. You are going to strip away everything he's even known, defy everything he has been taught , disregard everything that has been drilled into his head since the day he was born. So, tread carefully. I'm just warning you now, he is not going to be a bundle of sunshine."

Narcissa processed his words for a few moments before the corners of her lips quirked "His name is Julian"

"Julian then" Lucius said indifferently

"I know it's not going to be easy… but he's my nephew. And I want to be there for him, show him what's right and wrong… guide him"

"Well.. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask"

Narcissa smiled softly "I won't."

"Well then, how is Malf-"

Narcissa's hand landed on Lucius arm and shook it as a gasp emitted from her mouth. "Oh.. Wow, what a coincidence"

Lucius' brows furrowed in confusion and he followed Narcissa's line of vision. "No…" he whispered

She looked at him , exasperated, before calling out "Draco darling!"

Narcissa saw Draco and Hermione stiffen, before Draco turned slowly. The two were at the entrance podium, and Dean was rushing over as Narcissa spoke. Hermione was wearing a white dress with red patterns and her hair was in a delicate bun. Narcissa marvelled how she made the simplest things look elegant and beautiful.

A Malfoy trait.

Hermione leaned in to say something to Draco and he shook his head. Narcissa could see the argument going on , she couldn't hear it, but she knew what they were saying. Her son tugged on Hermione's elbow and she pouted. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded concededly. Narcissa watched as Hermione straightened her posture and held her head high. She linked arms with Draco and the two made their way to the table.

Narcissa stood first. "Draco darling! What a coincidence! It's so good to see you!" She hugged her son tightly and turned to Hermione. "And Miss Granger, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you."

Hermione blinked and looked at the woman disbelievingly "Nice to meet you to Mrs Malfoy. I wasn't aware Draco had told you about us"

Narcissa waved her off "Oh, he didn't. I figured it out for myself. He just said he was dating some lovely girl. Please, sit down. We'll get a table brought over"

Hermione's eyes widened "Oh, but Mrs Malfoy, it is really not necessary"

Draco shook his head, knowing Hermione's attempts to leave would be futile.

"Nonsense darling. And call me Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy makes me sound so old."

Hermione smiled and looked at Lucius "Hello Mister Malfoy. Pleased to meet you. We have met before, but under harsh circumstances."

Lucius looked at her uninterestedly "Quite. If you call figh-" Narcissa nudged him and he coughed "Yes, well, the pleasure is all yours"

Draco gave his father a glare and Lucius' mouth shut. His mother laughed "Isn't Lucius such a joker?"

Dean rushed over before anyone could speak "Hermione! I haven't seen you since graduation. How are you?"

The girl smiled politely "I'm good. Just out with my boyfriend... Met his parents here. Small world isn't it?"

"Boyfriend?" He asked disbelievingly while staring at Draco.

She nodded "Yes. I would say of about two years now? Anyway, could you please bring a table over" she sighed

"Of course, right away." He signalled for the waiters and a table was brought over.

Hermione sat next to Narcissa and across from Draco, fidgeting with the tablecloth.

"Hermione, you look simply radiant tonight. Lucius, doesn't she look stunning?" Narcissa have him a glare and he looked at Hermione.

"Fabulous" he replied sardonically

Hermione smiled, even though he was being sarcastic. She noticed that Narcissa had a tight reign over her husband.

"Draco, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long"

"Mother, you saw me last week."

She smiled "Simply ages"

He smirked "Well… I had to go on a case with Potter last week. Interesting results… I met Andromeda as she was coming out of the Rodolphus case. Oh, Hermione moved in."

Narcissa nodded "Well, I'm sure Potter was lovely to work with. He is always so polite." she replied, not quite hearing the last part.

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, and I'm going to have a picnic with him later in the week."

His mother ignored the fact he was being sarcastic to irritate him. "Why that's sounds fabulous. I hope you two have a wonderful time."

"I wish" Hermione muttered "The two can work on a case together with no qualms.. But outside of work refuse to have a simple conversation"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow "Harry knows of you two?"

"Oh yes. Hermione just _had _to tell him. He is her 'best friend and they tell each other everything!'" Narcissa could tell her son wasn't too pleased with this. Draco muttered quietly under his breath "I bet you that he doesn't say how Patil is in the sack."

Lucius nearly laughed but quickly disguised it as a cough.

"Ow!" Draco jumped in his chair and rubbed his shin while his girlfriend smiled sweetly.

"Something wrong honey?"

"Nothing at all…"

Narcissa laughed at the two "Well aren't you two just delightful! Though Lucius and I must be going" All three pairs of eyes shone with happiness at those words. Honestly, you would swear Narcissa was keeping them there against their will.

She stood "It has been lovely to meet you Hermione. I hope I get to see you again soon"

Hermione smiled "Thank you Miss- Narcissa. I'm sure we'll see each other in the near future"

Lucius stood "It's been …agreeable. Goodnight Son." He turned to Hermione and nodded his head "Miss Granger"

She took that has a form of goodbye and returned the action.

Lucius paid and Narcissa grabbed his hand to go. She smiled and waved at the young couple and walked out the door.

"Well, that was interesting."

Lucius merely said "Interesting indeed."

"I had a good time tonight Lucius." she paused "But , you hurt me. I don't know how long it will take for me to wholly forgive you."

"I'll wait as long as it takes.." Replied Lucius

"I'm sure. Lucius… do you want to come to my Christmas Soiree? I know it's a long time away, but I'm not sure I will see you before then."

"Of course I'll be there Cissa" He smiled softly and took his hand out of hers to leave.

She grasped his hand tighter and pulled him back. He rose an eyebrow in question but she simply smirked.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss spoke volumes for both. It meant she would forgive him in time, that there was still hope, she loved him, and that she missed him dearly. Narcissa wanted him to know these things. She didn't want him to give up.

Narcissa wanted him to fight. But this time, not for some crazed half-blood, she wanted him to fight for _her._

"Goodnight Lucius"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa was woken from her peaceful slumber by a loud banging on her front door. She groaned and rose from the bed.

Muttering curses while wondering where in the world her elf was, she made her way to the door.

The blonde quickly waved her wand to make herself look presentable. Nodding in satisfaction at her black skirt and Slytherin green shirt, she answered the door.

"Mrs Malfoy, you have adopted Julian Black, previously Lestrange. You are now his legal guardian according to act 3 under the Adoption Process Law. He is blood-related and should anything ever happen to you, he will be placed with either Mister Draco Malfoy, Mister Lucius Malfoy or Mrs Andromeda Tonks. Julian's only other blood relation is that of Rabastan LeStrange. Former Death Eater and currently residing in a foreign country of which under Act 27 in the Surreptitious Identity Act, I cannot reveal to you. Julian Black is now, according to law, your son." The man stopped and smiled "Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, meet your son Julian"

Julian stood beside him, tall and brooding. He was a few centimetres shorter than Narcissa's 5"8'. He had short, silky black hair that glinted in the light. His brown eyes were like that of chocolate, his scrutinizing gaze on Narcissa.

"Hi Julian! How are you?"

Julian looked at her as if she were stupid "How do you _think _I feel?"

Narcissa sighed , this was going to be a long day.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The room was silent, and all she could hear was the cutlery clinking against the plate as they ate. Rolo glanced uneasily around the room as she waited for them to finish so that she could take their plates.  
Julian ate quietly, not a sound emitting from his mouth. His dark hair was falling slightly over his eyes as he eyed the pale green room with disgust.

Narcissa scanned her mind for something that would interest a fourteen year old. She praised herself as she remembered something _every _fourteen year old boy loved.

Well, nearly.

"So, Julian, do you play Quidditch?"

His eyes raised to meet hers. He was silent for a moment before replying "I did. But I got kicked off the team."

She fought the urge to gasp "Why?"

"I took the bat off of the beater and sent a bludger towards a seventh year I hated" he replied nonchalantly.

Her eyes expanded in alarm at his casualness. "You…" She asked in astonishment, but shook her head and instead asked "What position do you play?"

"Chaser"

"I see..." Narcissa didn't know a lot of Quidditch, but she was pretty sure Chaser's were not supposed to hit the bludgers.

"He deserved it. One night in the hospital wing was all he got anyway" Julian replied icily.

Narcissa's eyes widened further if possible, she would _really_ have her work cut out with this boy.

"So, do you still go to support the Slytherin team when they play?"

He shot her a cold look, a look that showed a loathing, resentment, bittern ace and frustration. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

Now she was baffled, what was he talking about? "You... _Don't_ like cheering on your team.?"

He laughed bitterly "You all make assumptions. I'm the son of Slytherins, so I _have _to be a Slytherin." He stopped to look at his aunt "Not everyone takes after their parents. I think you should remember that before you go assuming things. But you should also remember, a Ravenclaw has a lot more backbone and intelligence than a Slytherin" He stood abruptly and left for his room.

She slumped in her chair and sighed.

This boy was going to be more work than she thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Watcha think? I had a LOT of fun writing that! Lol**_

_**What did you think of it?! One of my favourite chapters- seriously!**_

_**I have pictures on my page of the characters- I would LOVE for you to check them out and tell me what you think!haha**_

_**They're awesome pics- really!**_

_**Anyway, I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. Sorry! But I can only write weekends, and next chapter I do will be on my other fic. And then this one. I rotate. ;)**_

_**Anyway, R&R!**_

_**Love yas,**_

_**xDramione4Lyfx**_


	9. 8:The Hidden Powers of the Heart,part I

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter Eight : The Hidden Power of the Heart, Part I**

**R&R!**

* * *

_**So, how is everyone? Good? Brilliant!! I've been soo looking forward to writing this chapter. And yes, I should actually be writing my other fic right now- but this was is like… calling to me! **_

_**So, I simply had to continue writing it. Besides, there is only four and the epilogue left! I really thought about not writing an epilogue, though I've made my decision now.! Obviously, I will write one! Actually, I usually write the epilogue first in my fics. So I have somewhere to reach, but I'm still debating over something that I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. (It's a secret.. Shh)**_

_**This will be an incredibly long chapter. Tell me if things are too far-fetched as well! **_

**_I actually finished this chapter last tuesday - but my Beta was away and busy so I decided to release it un-betad. I feel like I'm making you wait too long as my Beta will not be ready for a while. Anyway, I finshed this chapter AGES ago (Well.. my time ages ago) so I forget weather its really good or not. Whoops._**

_**Anyway, thanks to all those super duper reviewers!!! Love you guys!**_

_**XDramione4Lyfx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Enthusiasm created from the heart is the spirit of the matter.  
It ignites your whole system so there's no drag, no resistance, no thoughts like "Do I have to?" coming from the head to sabotage the power of your surrender  
__**-"The Hidden Power of The Heart"- Sarah Paddison**_

Sitting comfortably in her plush chair, she flicked through the sales. Narcissa had power over a lot of companies, and some just are not making the cut. For example, Madam Puddifoots. The sales were dropping with each passing day and Narcissa couldn't afford to keep it open.

Well, that was a lie.

She had plenty of money to keep it open- but in order to increase that sum of money, the little café would have to be closed. It would put people out of jobs, but the replacement would provide jobs also, it was a balance.

And Narcissa knew just the replacement. She had decided the minute she saw it that it was the place for Hogsmeade. It was perfect for people working in the little village and others going to work in surrounding areas. Lisa Turpin was the manager's name, she had gone to Hogwarts, and graduated with outstanding results, literally. Lisa wanted to open a pre-Hogwarts school. For little witches and wizards that were too young for Hogwarts, to develop their magic abilities before they reached eleven.

Narcissa thought it was a splendid idea, and would have sent Draco there had he been younger. If Julian was younger, she would sent him there too. But alas, he was at the ominous age of fourteen. The boy had returned to Hogwarts this morning, and Narcissa felt terrible when she admitted to herself she was relieved. He was so much work, you were constantly walking on egg shells around him. Julian had a fiery temper and would lash out for unknown reasons. Don't get Narcissa wrong, he hadn't lashed out at her again after dinner, but he tensed and was stand offish if you mentioned his parents - it was obviously a touchy subject for the child.

The sound of the door opening startled Narcissa out of her reverie and led her attentions to the woman standing in front of her now.

"Miss Walker?"

"Sorry Miss! I didn't mean to be so late but my alar-"

"Miss Walker" Narcissa started sternly "I do not need tirade of why your day went bad, or why you were late, thank you very much. You are being nonsensical"

The older woman saw the hurt pass on Violet's face for a moment before she stood straight "Sorry Boss"

Narcissa's eyes softened "Quite alright Miss Walker. I needed you this morning to send off the papers for Turpin's School and you were not present. You had not alerted us either and so no one could fill in. No worries though, Sarah Laler did for you."

Violet stood composed for a moment before falling into the chair opposite Narcissa's chair and sobbing. The older woman was at a loss for a second before her feminine instincts kicked in. "Walker, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Narcissa paused for an answer, but the silence was just met by sniffs and wails. She felt herself panic slightly "Did something happen?"

Violet nodded "M-my b-boyfriend… he-he d-doesn't l-love me!!"

Narcissa blew out a sigh of relief and practised the urge to resist rolling her eyes "Is that all?"

Miss Walker raised her eyes to meet Narcissa's, her brown eyes reflecting the distress and agony she was feeling, the redness and puffiness indicating she had been crying previously. Narcissa couldn't care less about Violet's love life- and this certainly wasn't something she would normally accept as an employer- but the woman had a compassionate side. It was rarely shown in public, but she had one.

And she could surely sympathise with a broken heart.

"Oh, Miss Walker. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Narcissa manoeuvred her way around the desk so that she was sitting next to the receptionist. Violet's red hair was matted and knotty and Narcissa guessed that the girl didn't have time to brush it this morning.

"He-he d-did! An-and, he said th-that he wan-wanted to be with me forever b-before! We were getting married in a-a-a weeeeek !" Violet wailed

The older woman was surely flabbergasted now "You were engaged to be married?"

"Yes." Violet sniffed "He-he's called it off before. And, maybe I'm being incredibly naïve because I think this time, he'll stay. That it's just cold feet and once he see's me in my white gown , all his doubts will disappear - and that he'll know we're meant to be. But he never gives it a chance! He has never seen me in my beautiful gown! The one I bought two years ago on that little street in Wiltshire! And- and no matter how damn hard I try , I _can't_ give up on him. There's just something about him that won't allow me let him go. Ever since I was in the orphanage , I dreamed of this magnificent wedding I would have in the future. I would have the perfect prince charming and he would love me with all his heart , he would never want to let me go. That he would wrap his arms around me at night, and make me feel safe. But you know what?" She chuckled bitterly "That's all it is. A _dream. _Some fairytale I made up when I was eleven that developed was I got older. It's strange..you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more. And I know that I should probably just let go, because I know that it won't work out and everyone tells me that. So I try to convince myself that I'm better off without him...but then I'll think of him and remember his smile and I can't imagine myself with anyone else and no matter how hard it will be, I want to be with him. Am I stupid? Am I being exceedingly foolish in thinking maybe he'll come around? Why does he keep messing around with me Miss?"

Narcissa took in a deep breath and reverted her eyes to their normal size. She guessed she had never taken the time to look at her receptionist, it was always easier to think she was a naïve, blunt, foolish , sweet girl. That there was no more once you scratched the surface. Narcissa was sorely mistaken ,but perhaps she w_anted _Violet to be like that. Simple. Because god knows nothing else in Narcissa's life is. The blonde never wanted to have a friendship with a employee, to comfort them or give them words of advice. She wanted to give them instructions and leave. As Narcissa stared into the broken girls eyes, she realised that Violet hid behind the red bangs and smiles. The fake cheeriness that comes with her enthusiasm and liveliness, it is just a mask.

Like the mask Lucius hides behind, and most of the time, she and Draco too.

It's a defence mechanism, so no one can see you're vulnerable. No one can see you are just as subject to heartbreak and disappointment as other people. To Narcissa, Violet was being very foolish. The boy had called off the 'wedding' numerous times the past years and she has done nothing? She is still with the boy? Understanding reached Narcissa as she recalled their conversation, Violet was parentless. Narcissa thought back to how Violet desperately craved her friendship when they first met, but perhaps she was looking for a motherly figure, someone who could look out for her now and then. Narcissa had enough on her plate with being a 'motherly figure' to her nephew, but she was much too caring of this silly receptionist to turn her back. In Narcissa's eyes, this girl was giving the boy too many chances. She was repeating the same mistake over again and the result was ending the same.

Was that what Narcissa was doing? Was she giving her heart away constantly, only to be given it back in shreds?

The blonde shook her head of these thoughts, her situation was very different to Violets.

"Don't keep repeating the chapters Violet, it doesn't change the ending of the story"

The young woman looked at her and nodded slowly "I know… I-I.. I don't care anymore, I don't care about his words , his speeches, smiles and hugs. I don't care about his kisses and I certainly don't care about the wedding. Because it's not happening… and neither are he and I.. C-could I please go Miss?"

Narcissa stood and brought the girl into an embrace. "Violet, it's so much easier to say I don't care than to admit you're hurt. I would know"

The red head pulled back "D-did you just call me Violet?"

Her boss laughed "Yes. You may call me Narcissa - but only out of work"

The girl squeaked "Out of work?"

Narcissa brushed the tears of Violet's face "I think you need a friend"

Violet bit her lip in an effort to keep it from quivering. "Thank you" Whispered Violet softly.

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't mention it"

Violet turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Miss Malfoy.. C-Can I say something?… as a friend?"

The older woman observed her for a minute before nodding.

"You're not in the same position as me… and please don't think ill of me because I say this, but Mister Malfoy loves you so much. He's asking for your love back, he's fighting for it. Dermot doesn't fight, he just says sorry.. One simple word, and I collapse into his arms. Mister Malfoy loves you very much, I can see it in the way he looks at you… his eyes aren't… cold anymore. They soften and he's suddenly much nicer. Don't compare my situation to yours and feel the need to break it off with him, because the truest saying I know is 'You don't know what you got till it's gone'. Cliché, but incredibly true. Also, Mister Malfoy is very much willing to spend eternity with you" Violet looked timid while she was speaking, thinking her boss was going to explode at her any minute for even daring to address she and Lucius.

Narcissa nodded "I'll take that into consideration Violet. Now go home and come back telling me you'll never speak to him again"

Violet nodded and left. She left knowing that she needn't cling onto her boyfriend because he was all she ever had, she left knowing she deserved better than what she was getting, she left knowing Narcissa Malfoy was true to her word and would become a friend.

Because, honestly, that's all Violet wants.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa practically collapsed onto the couch when she arrived home. After the 'violet incident' - as she had taken to calling it - she felt shattered. How a girl could hold in all of that pent up emotions for so long was beyond Narcissa. Violet was a lot stronger than Narcissa, or Violet herself, gave her credit for.

She felt her mood perk slightly as she heard a familiar crack. Opening her eyes, she surveyed Severus.

"Hi Sev" Narcissa let her eyes drift closed once again, the tiredness overwhelming her.

Snape smiled "Come on Cissa… don't go asleep on me. What would I do then?"

Narcissa shot up "What a host I am! Come Severus, we'll eat in the dining room."

"The usual then?"

"Yes. The usual. How are you Sev?"

They took seats opposite each other and Rolo scurried off to get the dinner.

"I'm grand. Hogwarts isn't as dismal as previous years."

"You just hated Harry Potter" She smiled

"Guilty" He replied dryly

Sighing; "Harry's not all bad. He's very polite"

Snape snorted "To you. Not to everyone else."

"Well, I have no qualms with the boy."

"You wouldn't" Severus added in an undertone.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." They sat in a comfortable silence as the two ate their dinners, Narcissa couldn't help think of the dreadful dinner with Julian.

"Have you met my nephew?"

He raised an eyebrow and sniffed "Julian Black?"

"Mmm.."

"He is most stubborn. The boy is so intelligent yet doesn't put it to good use. He could achieve so much more"

"Sev, correct me if I'm wrong, but do you .. _like_ a student?"

Snape looked horrified "No!"

"I think you like Julian. I think he's your favourite student because he defies his parents, two people you hate. Also, he is my adopted son, so you must like him."

Severus rolled his eyes "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

Narcissa laughed and the two continued to eat.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two sat on the couch in the living room after dinner, both enjoying the others presence. For Narcissa, it was having someone she could talk to with no strings attached. For Severus, it was talking to someone he actually liked talking to.

The two shared laughs over the various news of the world, the past, and the future.

"I think this is the one for Draco" Narcissa admitted as she crossed her legs.

Snape was sitting next to her, their arms brushing. "Well that's touching" He said derisively.

She nudged him "Have a little tenderness"

Snape gave her a disbelieving look "Do you have any clue as to who you're talking to?"

Narcissa simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

He was captivated. He was captivated by her infectious laugh, her bright blue eyes that twinkled in the candlelight, the redness in her cheeks from laughing, the rosy red lips that quirked into a smile all the time. His trail of thought was getting dangerous, and he had certainly never wanted to do this since Lily… but he knows he can't. She is forbidden. It's flashing in neon lights above her head every time he thinks about it.

Narcissa watched as Severus studied her, he seemed deep in thought. She yearned to know what he was thinking, and as tempted as she was to penetrate his mind, she knew he would be too strong. His walls were simply to hard to penetrate.

She loved spending time with the man though, he was really very kind underneath all the sneers and scowls. He made her smile, and she loved that about him. Someone that could make her smile was always appreciated, especially as she rarely gave one anymore.

Except in the company of three men.

Her son always made her smile, she was much too proud of him not to. The other two though, they were debatable. No one saw what she saw in those two, but she needn't care. Many women lusted after Lucius Malfoy - but deep down, she knew he would never betray her again - even though her insecurities were at an all time high, she knew that.  
Seveys wasn't very popular with the ladies, though the ones that did have a fancy for him- loved the mysteriousness to him. She alw-

Narcissa was knocked from her thoughts by a pair of lips crashing to hers, as shocked as she was, she couldn't pull away. He wasn't attempting to deepen it any further, and she couldn't believe what he was doing. Her brain (and heart) were suddenly shouting at her to pull away. And despite her only wanting him as friend, she couldn't help but marvel a the contrast between Lucius and Severus. She could feel Severus was hesitant, and in a moment of weakness, Narcissa responded to the kiss.

His lips were like Velvet, they were surprisingly soft and warm. Reluctant, yet forceful.

Narcissa quickly came to her senses and jumped off of the couch. Gasping for breath , she gingerly touched her lips and a gasp emitted from her mouth.

Snape looked at her for a moment, apologetic. "Narcissa … I-" He stopped midway as he realised something "Wai-.… you kissed me back"

She shook her head "I never meant to! I got caught up! I haven't had a kiss since… since…" she couldn't bring herself to say her husbands name after what she had done.

"Don't say it Narcissa. He doesn't deserve it! What is wrong now Narcissa?! Hmm?"

Narcissa was shocked, she had never seen Severus so angry in such a long time, since Hogwarts in fact. She gaped like a fish before she recognized why she wouldn't kiss Severus. "I-I don't want to be hurt again.."

Severus looked at her , exasperated "I won't hurt you!"

She looked at him carefully "He said that too… both of them"

"You have to move on Narcissa! So James chose Lily over you! Did you honestly think he would pick a Slytherin? Especially one that was associated with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy on numerous occasions?! Let's not forget you and Gina Parkinson tormenting Lily!" He stopped to gather his breath and lowered his voice before continuing "Potter did what he had to do. He's a bastard and I hate him, but did you expect anything more? I loathe him, and it's about time you did too!"

She dropped her gaze and quietly replied "Do you hate Lily?" the silence in the room was deafening as Snape's chest heaved from shouting.

Narcissa suddenly felt infuriated , who did he think he was? "Severus Snape! You cannot just come here and kiss me!! We were becoming _friends _again! Why would you want to ruin that? Yes, so I've always loved James! But just because that stupid necklace lit up red around him doesn't mean anything anymore! I'm done with James! He chose his path, and I chose mine! And yes, it still hurts. It hurts when I think of how he tossed be aside for some red headed bitch! It hurts to think that I gave him my heart and he broke it, yet I could still love him with the small pieces! So I'm _sorry_ Severus, if I wasn't willing to make you forget. Just because you never found love after Lily doesn't mean you're alone, I'm your friend. And I'm here for you, but I'm not going to be more then that. Regardless of out past, I _**love**_ Lucius. I love him with all my heart, and he left his with me. I'm not going to break my husbands heart and desert him. Because it will hurt me just as bad. So forgive me Severus, but I'm done here. Get out."

Her tone was cold and harsh as she uttered the last two words. The tears building behind her lids fighting for escape. Severus said no more and apparated on the spot.

That's when Narcissa fell to the floor and cried, she cried for the first time since the night that caused her so much heartache. For the first time in a month, she cried for her marriage, her husbands infidelity, Bellatrix, Andromeda, her son and everyone she had ever hurt or been hurt by.

Some say crying is the cleansing of the soul, but Narcissa was sure that she had never felt more vulnerable and in despair as she did now. Cleansing? Perhaps, but surely she should feel better? Because she suddenly felt as if the world weighed on her shoulders.

If crying is cleansing of the soul, why does she feel so dirty?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa had managed to pick herself up and haul herself towards the stairs. She was approaching the stairs slowly, taking her time as a million thoughts whirled around in her head, each one more confusing than the last.

"Missus Malfoy, are you alright?"

She jumped at the new voice and turned quickly , only to be met with Abraxas Malfoy's portrait. Lucius had revealed to her how Abraxas had hurt him as a child, but looking at him now, Narcissa couldn't imagine that.

"I'm fine."

"A mishap with my son?"

"Not quite, I don't really wish to discuss it."

"A problem shared is a problem halved" Replied the old man with a grin.

Narcissa snorted "A problem shared is a burden to both"

"Is that your take on things? Well it could hardly be a burden to me, I am all but a portrait"

She smiled softly and took a step towards the frame. "I do need to talk to someone, but I would rather someone who doesn't judge"

"I don't judge"

"You will judge. It includes your son… slightly. You will be ashamed of me."

His eyes widened "You have had an illicit affair with someone whilst my son is trying to get back into your good graces?"

Shaking her head, she replied "I'm not having an affair. Yet, you are judging."

"Sorry dear, but I am as overprotective of my son as you are yours."

Narcissa nodded "I understand completely. … Mister Malfoy, how do you know weather to follow your heart or your head?"

He smiled sympathetically "If you don't have it in your heart, it doesn't matter what you have here" He pointed to his head.

"I'm afraid to be hurt…" Narcissa shook her head, as If shaking the bad thoughts from her head. She should not be talking about this with Abraxas Malfoy! "I must go Abraxas ..."

"Remember Mrs Malfoy , Grief and tragedy and hatred are only for a time. Goodness, remembrance and love have no end."

Narcissa realised that he was calling her 'Mrs Malfoy' again, whereas previously he had been calling her a Black. She wasn't sure why, but didn't ask.

"Thank you Abraxas… You've been a lot of help to me. Surprising actually.."

"Yes well, I am an intelligent man… and once I passed, my hatred was buried with me"

She smiled and began to walk away when her name was called, she curved around to look for the source of the voice among the paintings.

Her mouth dropped as she saw her father's portrait at the far end of the hall, calling out her name. "Narcissa Malfoy Black!"

She quickly made her way to the portrait before touching it "Daddy? I didn't know you were here.." She whispered softly. He father had always been her favourite - and secretly, she thought she was his too. He always did things with her pureblood fathers didn't usually. He read to her at night, he played with her in the garden when her mother was out, he tended to her while she was sick and he talked to her. All of this changed once Bellatrix became a Voldemort maniac and Andromeda married a muggle-born though. He distanced himself from her afterwards. As if she would just be another disappointment to him, like he wouldn't be able to handle it if she went either routes her sisters did.

But she didn't. And Narcissa thought this was what made her his favourite of all.

"Narcissa…" He said fondly as he took in his daughter. He had not seen that angelic face in years.

Narcissa had never ventured further then Abraxas' portrait, and instantly felt horrible about it. Had her father been here the whole time?

"Hi Father"

He smiled "My little Narcissa… not quite as small as I remember"

She smiled widely "I missed you father. Mother was a wreck when you died… she said horrible things to Bella and I. Things I do not even wish to repeat to you."

"I know.. I've heard what she's said. Druella was hurting though, I had always been there to take care of the finances and family business - she didn't even have any sons to do it for her."

A question Narcissa had wondered for many years nagged her and she hankered to ask it. She hesitated before finally asking "You didn't love mother , did you?"

He shook his head sadly "I didn't. I will be honest with you Narcissa, you are old enough. Your mother was a nuisance. She was my friend in a way, we had to develop a friendship to live together. But we never loved, it was just the ways."

"Have you ever loved?"

Cygnus looked his daughter in the eyes before nodding slowly "I did. She was in the same year as I, a Slytherin also. Oh, how I loved her. Her name was Rosa, she had brown hair and the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. Infatuated the moment I met her… which , was a terrible thing. Rosa was a pure blood, and once I had spoke of this woman at school to my father, he arranged a betrothal immediately. We were to marry once seventh year was through…"

Narcissa was enthralled by the story "What happened?"

He shook his head "I broke it off. You never marry someone you love Narcissa. You _never _marry someone you love"

She looked uncertain at this "I married for love…"

Cygnus was reluctant to say it , but he did "And look at what happened. If you marry for love you're setting yourself up for heartache, Narcissa."

"But , isn't that what loves about? Trusting someone not to break your heart?"

He smiled gently "And how many times has that worked for you?"

She shook her head, not willing to believe it. Love was happiness, wasn't it? It was worth it! .. Wasn't it?

"Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice. But if left in the wrong hands, can have disastrous results."

Narcissa nodded "I understand… but, I think I made the right decision. I was happy married to Lucius, I loved him so much - and I was so happy"

Cygnus shook his head sadly "Then why aren't you jumping for joy now? Why aren't you with him?"

"I must go to bed Father… I am awfully tired.."

"Narcissa, could you wait a few moments , please?"

She obliged and stood in the spot, pausing to conjure a chair. "Of course.."

"I saw you talking to Abraxas Malfoy earlier… just be careful Narcissa. Portraits are not the whole soul - the hatred and contempt seems to die along with a person. For the most part at least, unless you're are truly evil. Malfoy will be a lot nicer now, but he was not like that in life. He treated his son harshly and was a manipulative man. Don't get too close. I confess, I too , have mellowed. I don't think I would be talking about love to my youngest daughter otherwise."

"Father.. You were never a bad person though. All my Slytherin friends at school had horrible fathers at school who beat their brothers and barely talked to the daughters… I had a great relationship with my Father. I didn't understand why they didn't for a long time. You were simply a great Father, and I'm grateful for my time with you as a child."

"You were always a sensitive child" He smiled fondly before hesitating to continue "Narcissa.. How - how is Andromeda?"

She looked at her father, completely astounded my his question. "Andromeda? Um.. Can't say I saw that question coming.."

"You never made up?" He raised one eyebrow in question.

"We did.. Bellatrix and Andromeda however, didn't."

"Ah- I expected as much... how are they both?"

"Well, Bella is in rehabilitation and Andromeda is grieving her dead husband as well as looking after her daughter, who also lost her husband, and her grandson."

"That certainly is a lot to take on.."

Narcissa nodded and decided she would tell her Dad everything. From the second war, to Voldemort's demise, to Lucius, to Severus, to her son, to her sisters and business.

She would surely be up all night.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She stretched as the rays of sun shined through the window. A smile appeared on her face as she recalled her fathers conversation last night, which had gone down wonderfully. But as soon as the smile came, it was gone. And she abruptly felt the world on her shoulders all over again. A frown formed and she remembered her and Severus' argument.

Narcissa walked towards the drawer and pulled out the battered wooden box.

Her fingers ran over the lid , then deftly opening the clasp. The letters from seventh year lay there, all in chronological order. The corners worn and torn, yet in otherwise mint condition.

She took a deep breath as she unfolded the last on she had ever gotten. The one where she thought he would profess his undying love, that he would take her in his arms and never let her go. But it never happened.  
Lucius had never known about the letters, he knew of her infatuation with him in sixth year, but no more. He never knew of the box neither.

Her eyes welled as she recalled the heartbreak of his words, no matter how the boy phrased it, it was going to hurt.

_To The Lovely Narcissa, _

_I love you...._

**_TBC_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**ooh! Sorry! This chapter is uber long! It was actually mean to be longer, when I realised it was going to be MUCH to long. Also, this way, I can release this chapter earlier! Next chapter will not be as long! **_

**_I felt that the character of Violet needed to be expanded on a bit. She was an OC that was never looked any further into, you know?_**

**_The Follwowing quotes were from-  
'_**Grief and tragedy and hatred are only for a time. Goodness, remembrance and love have no end.' - American President George W. Bush, in Reader's Digest, November 2001  
'Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice.'- Nora Roberts.

_**Next Chapter - **__The Letter, An Eventful and Joyous lunch, a Call from Hogwarts and a helping hand…_

_**Stay Tuned! These are my favourite chapters yet!! It's so exciting!**_

_**Or at least for me..**_

_**Okay, Also , I would like to know who everyone thinks Narcissa should pick - **_

_**Severus (Believe it or not, he is still in the running…)**_

Or _**Lucius? **_

_**I already know the answer, but if everyone says opposite, I may change my mind…**_

_**Anyway, R&R!**_

**_OH! In about Ten minutes Im changing my name to x-CailìnNollaig-x , just so you know who I am when you see it!!_**

_**Love yas,**_

_**xDramione4Lyfx**_


	10. 8:The Hidden Powers of the Heart,Part II

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter Eight: The Hidden Powers of the Heart, Part II**

**R&R!**

**Thanks 2 my dazzling Beta the-irish-redhead for her marvellous work!!**

**x-x-x-x**

_**Okay, so I have some good news for you people!! Well, kinda. Since I split this chapter in two, there will be more chapters. And unless I decide to cut another chapter in two (Doesn't look like it will be happening though) there will be 6 more chapters. I'm too lazy to check right now TBH.**_

_**Thanks 2 all my astounding reviewers - you guys make my day.**_

_**XDramione4Lyfx**_

_**OH! Soon I will be changing my name from xDramione4Lyfx to x-CailinNollaig-x**_

_**I love xDramione4Lyfx, as it was my first penname and I'll always hold a soft spot for it - but it has no meaning to me. I mean, who spells life like that? The only downfall is people won't know what ship I support by looking at my name anymore…**_

_**That means I'll have to hint at it in PM's and review's.**_

_**Bummer.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_She's gone. I am abused, and my relief must be to loathe her._

_-William Shakespeare_

_To the lovely Narcissa,_

_I love you. But love is not always enough Black. It takes so much more, more that I'm not willing to give. I'm not sure whether to be harsh about this so that you hate me and it will hopefully hurt less - or break it off nice and easy so you will always remember the good times but understand. I guess I'll do neither. I'll just say it , no poems, no romantic words, just the truth._

_I cannot elope with a Slytherin. I cannot marry a Black. I cannot be seen with my best friends cousin. I cannot love someone who loves to mock others downfall._

_Was that painless? Because it sure wasn't for me. And , perhaps I'm a coward writing this in a letter… but , honestly, would you rather face- to- face?_

_We were never meant to like each other Narcissa, we were never meant to kiss or hug , hell we weren't meant to __**talk. **__Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix Black - it's about time you acknowledge that. It's common sense, it is an unwritten rule._

_I'm going to marry Lily Evans someday. I know it , I can tell by how she looks at me -like I'm the only one for her. You don't._

_And when your old and you're going through a rocky part in your marriage to Malfoy - take out this letter. And think, did Malfoy ever do this to me? I doubt it. He was whipped. I mean, certifiably __whipped__. I just feel sorry for the son you'll have - he'll be such a bastard. I know already that our sons would never get along if they met. _

_Well, Narcissa, this is it. I'm tempted to say a string of curses so that you hate me… but I guess that job is done, eh? .. Not a good time to joke…_

_ Don't talk to me in the halls, don't pass notes, don't make eye contact , …. And lay the insults on heavily. Wouldn't want people suspicious. Let's never mention this to anyone. You'll be my skeleton in the closet._

_Too soon for jokes?_

_You were never fond of the pranks. You liked Sirius though - no matter how much you object. He was well better than Regulus though, he's a wanker._

_Oh, this was supposed to be a nice break-up letter.. .Shit! ... What's that spell to make the page clear again? I bet Lily would know if she were with me.._

_Anyway, I guess this really is goodbye._

_At Least as 'Lovers'_

_Goodbye Narcissa, have a nice life, marry Malfoy, and become filthy stinking rich,_

_Yours Truly,_

_James Potter._

Narcissa felt the anger pumping through her veins as she read the words , though they were already committed to her memory. She had spent oh so many nights in school reading over the last letter he sent to her. And no matter what way James Potter had tried to phrase it, he had broken her heart. He had carelessly strewn her heart away. Narcissa didn't love James anymore, and perhaps she never had. He was something that she could hold onto - proof of hope. Maybe, he was a glimmer hope that the war could be prevented. Maybe he was hope that the Slytherins and Gryffindors would band together and defeat You-Know-Who.

Perhaps Narcissa subconsciously thought, if Narcissa Black - pureblood, Slytherin, prejudice and snobby - could love James Potter - pureblood, Gryffindor, warm and loving, joker - then there was hope for everything. It really was false hope though, because in the end, they retreated back to their respective houses and eventually spouses.

She shook this from her head, she had loved James. That damn 'love Necklace' heirloom had said so! It had illuminated in red that night with James! It had just pro- She halted in her thoughts as she remembered Andromeda's letter.

Racing to her drawer, she looked through the recent letters from family, friends and her company.

Her eyes finally lay on the letter she had gotten the night after she found Lucius and Bellatrix together.

_'My dear Sissy..Cissy'_

_'I am terribly sorry over what has happened Narcissa. He was outright vile to do that. I hope you taught him a lesson, and knowing you, you would. He does love you Narcissa so don't give up...or necessarily give in. But that is your choice, but believe me when I say that he'll be back._

_We didn't end on the best terms, did we Cissy? I didn't mean for it to happen like that I just want my sister back. Could we not ignore the past? And move on with the future?to put aside our old differences and become the friends we were?.. and I read your book. So, when I say old differences, I mean it. You're not a prejudice pureblood so stop pretending to be Cissy._

_When you first met my dear Ted, you showed nothing but kindness and warmth towards him. That is until, mother and fathers presence were known. You always put up an act around them Cissy, why?_

_It feels great to call you Cissy again, I miss my sister so much. Especially when she's going through such a hard time. Dora and her little boy would love to meet you. Dora is your niece, regardless of how you feel about it. Draco was downright pleasant when I met him. Even though you were not there._

_Draco's a lovely boy, I'm proud to call him my nephew. I just hope he can forgive himself for past mistakes. He needs to let go and move on, tell him I forgive him. For whatever part he had in killing my deceased son-in-law. I doubt very much that Draco had part in that. I don't think he is capable of such a thing.. he isn't a killer ,Cissy. Don't listen to the Daily Quibbler is quite good actually. I don't know how that Lovegood girl gets time for the paper and her elf rights. Hermione and her are doing a wonderful job. I met both of them a few times. Hermione more so than Luna. Hermione and Harry are great friends. If I didn't know better, I would say they were dating._

_But, I am wise, perceptive, do know better, and can safely say they are not dating. I Know my dear sister loves to gossip, and even though this was meant to be a serious letter, I cannot help but divulge. Miss Granger has a love interest. It is obvious from the way she is so happy lately. Probably happier then I have seen her in a long time. Yet, so is Miss Lovegood. Now, I am not jumping to conclusions...but say, there was something going on between the two? They could be homosexual? Afraid to tell the world?I would be in support of them. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. I will have to look into it, as I know you will at those silly tea parties you go to. (That I know you secretly love!)_

_So, I am going to leave off here. But first, as you already know as you have this letter, I have given you the Black Love Necklace. Bella, the crazy hag(but..she is. My I did love Sirius, I was a lot closer to him than you), has the ring. And now you have the Black earrings and Love Necklace. I trust you know what the necklace does?Yes, the ring and earrings are not like it. Though, the ring is magical too__. __**As you know, the Necklace glows a brilliant white when you whole-heartedly love someone and it's pure and promising. If it is red, you love them, but it is not meant to be.**_

_Perhaps, with the necklace, you may find where your heart truly lies. Alike to the time I lent it to you in sixth year. Obviously, not one of my greater idea's as your heart was broken in the end. Tell me Cissy, is it mended from him? Only to have Lucius break it?_

_If the Gryffindor hadn't have gone the safe way, would you still be together? I fear the answer to that question. Let it remain unanswered until you are ready to change has asked me how you are, what happened between you two? You used to be good friends. Did Lucius have an interference? I know Lucius was not evil, far from it if you examine is actions closely, but did he keep Severus away? You must answer me Cissy._

_Good Luck, my dear and favourite sister. I wish you all the best,_

_Andromeda x_

_P.S- My grandson would like to meet his great-aunt....I know you want to be a grandmother, but give it time. _

_P.P.S- I still love my sisters, even for their foolish mistakes.'_

Narcissa fell back onto the bed as she made the startling discovery. Ever since she had gotten the necklace, she had thought red was a brilliant sign. She thought red meant they were soul mates. How wrong was she!

And once again Narcissa felt conflicted with matters of the heart. She felt truly happy around Severus, care-free and like she could conquer the world. But when she was with Lucius, she got this warm feeling that spread all the way to her toes, she felt safe and secure, she felt loved and cherished.

Or at least she used to.

She made a resolve to invite Severus to the Christmas Soiree. Yes, she was mad at him at the moment, but by Christmas – that would be forgotten. This was Narcissa Malfoy's (nee Black), brilliant plan. She would simply wear the necklace to the party , if it glowed either red or white around the men, she would choose. Perhaps it would do neither around both of them, but she would take the chance and see. Narcissa had not worn the necklace since school, and was rather excited at the prospect of wearing it again, even with the memories that went with it.

She quickly placed the letters in their original place, still clinging to James' love for dear life. Because he was right, when she was having a particularly bad day, or wanting some comfort, or needing a smile when Lucius was away, she took out those letters. Not the last letter, as that never gave her comfort and smiles , but the other letters. The letters they sent throughout sixth year, the letters sent in class, at night, during dinner, the letters that had meant so much to Narcissa as a sixteen year old.

At sixteen, you're so naïve, ready to take on the world - when really, you don't know what's in store. Thinking it's all rainbows and butterflies it's devastating when you come to the stark reality that it's nothing like that.

Shaking her head, she closed the drawer and put a concealment spell on it. Those letters were for her, and her only.

"Rolo?"

Rolo appeared in front of her , a smile on the elf's face. "Hellos Miss! Would you be's wantings some tea? Rolo will get some!"

"Yes, Rolo. Thank you. That, and -"

"The Quibbler?"

Narcissa smiled "Yes, The Quibbler… but the Daily Prophet also please"

The elf nodded and apparated off to do her job.

Minutes later, Rolo arrived back with tea , the Quibbler and the Newspaper.

Smiling once more at the elf, Narcissa thanked her. She truly didn't know where she would be if Rolo wasn't around.

Narcissa straightened out the newspaper and read the front page, nothing of interest though. The Daily Prophet was becoming _so _lackluster, at least Rita had some gossip.

Though as much as she tried to resist, Narcissa was an insatiable gossip.

Her breath caught in her throat momentarily as her eyes scanned through the article on page four. A beaming smile spread across her face, a smile that reached her eyes.

"ROLO!!" Narcissa called out happily

The elf came running into the room, apparently thinking there was an accident and not thinking clearly enough to apparate.

The blonde chose to ignore the Elf's flustered state and shoved the paper unceremoniously into the elf's face. "That article is about _me._ Moi, yours truly!"

The elf put on a strained smile "That is wonderfuls Miss. Though I was wondering, may I go's back to works?"

Narcissa sighed at the elf's lack of enthusiasm "Yes.."

The Article was praising Narcissa left right and centre! It was fabulous! They were quoting parts of her book, demonstrating what she had done for Knockturn Alley and how her son was getting on.

"Who in the world _wrote _this?" She mumbled as she looked for the By line. Her eyes zoomed in on the name that glared back at her.

_**By Pansy Parkinson .**_

Suck up.

Narcissa sniffed in disdain as she dropped the paper to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa had begun thinking more and more about her son and Hermione Granger. Questions like 'Why didn't they tell me?' 'Is is serious?' 'How long?' were zooming through Narcissa's head. And while she wanted the best for her son, she was worried about how much they fought, because from what she'd heard it wasn't the most infrequent thing in the world.

The Blonde smiled as the owl swooped through the kitchen window and landed in front of her on the table. Smiling, she and pried the letter out of the owls clutches.

_Mother,_

_We will be happy to come over today… well, I will. _

_Sorry Mother, apparently that line wasn't very polite. We would both be ecstatic to visit for lunch! We'll bring the picnic along too. _

_Women hit too much these days._

_See you in half an hour, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Narcissa couldn't help but grin at her sons words. He had such a funny sense of humour, it was the exact same to hers in ways. Then again, both she and Lucius had a dry, sarcastic sense of humour. He didn't have much chance of turning out differently.

She sat at the dining table half an hour later, poised and elegant, as her son and his girlfriend took seats opposite.

"How are you Hermione?" Narcissa asked politely as she looked at the sandwiches on the platter.

Hermione shot her boyfriend a look and turned to Narcissa "Fine…I'm doing fine. How are you Narcissa?"

Hermione eyed the elf that was carrying in the lunch, obviously displeased with it.

"I'm just splendid. Business is booming and I've never felt better.."

Draco raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying the lie "Have you been alone all the time Mother?" He asked, a concerned edge to his voice.

"No I have friends Draco. Contrary to what you believe, I have plenty of friends"

Her son rolled his eyes and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Hermione darling, are you okay?"

The girl eyes widened as she realised she was being addressed "Yes, I'm fine. Errr … you wouldn't happen to have a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll just call the el-"

"No! I mean, it's okay. I'll get it myself" Hermione stood, and Narcissa noticed her flushed cheeks against her otherwise sickingly pale skin.

The brunette had just left the room when Draco rose "She hasn't a clue of where the kitchen is. Excuse me mother"

Narcissa nodded "Yes, yes"

She sat a few minutes before she heard harsh whispered from the next room. Intrigued, Narcissa rose from her seat and made her way to the double doors that connected the dining room and sitting room. Against her better judgement, she leaned against the door and rested her ear against it.

"What? So you're never going to tell her?" Narcissa heard Hermione whisper angrily

"Oh come on, when is she going to see you again?"

"So, what? You expect me to stay indoors for months?! The papers will have a field day when they see me in months time!"

"Will you just stop freaking out? There's no rea-"

Narcissa pushed open the door and put on a artificial smile. "Are you two quite finished with your little quarrel?"

Hermione had the decency to blush and nodded, Draco merely rolled his eyes.

The older woman nodded and directed everyone back to the table. Taking a seat, she questioned the couple "So, how long as this been going on?"

They exchanged looks and Draco replied "Well, in seventh year we had to work on planning the 'Last Dance' for the seventh years. We fought and fought at the start, but slowly- _very _slowly - warmed up to each other. We were barely friends at the end of seventh year, more like acquaintances. Once finished school, we were both presented with working as an unspeakable. You are one of the only people that knows we were unspeakables, so refrain from telling your "friends' about it. We were partners as unspeakables, so a friendship naturally developed. Eventually, it led to more. But once we heard that unknowns are forbidden to have relationships - we quit. And this is where we are now. An Auror and a lawyer in the Law department." He finished it with a smirk

Narcissa blinked "Well, that was quite a story. So, how long are you two together now?"

"One and a half years. I'm twenty and Draco, as you know, is nineteen." Hermione replied

"I see.."

"Mother, we're very serious. In fact…" He trailed off, looking at Hermione for reassurance.

His girlfriend nodded and continued "Narcissa, I'm… well, you're going to be a…" Hermione sighed as she searched for the right words. Shrugging, she simply said "You're going to be a grandmother"

Narcissa dropped her napkin she was wiping her mouth with and her mouth fell open. They were much too young for this! Despite her wanting to be a grandmother, her son was not ready for this. He had his career and his relationship with his girlfriend to worry about. Narcissa concluded that they were definitely much to young for this. And yet.. She couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of being a grandmother. Should she chide the two? Or squeal with joy?

She looked at the two with worried eyes "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't on the map for when we're this young - but we're ready. I wanted to pursue my career more, though I'm ready. It's early in the relationship still , but we love each other" the brunette stated simply "It has to work… and I would never kill a living being. I'm against abortion." Hermione finished awkwardly.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes yet again at his girlfriend. "And what of marriage?"

Her sons eyes quickly flew to hers "Well, that's not on the cards Mother. One step at a time.. Maybe in ten years or so."

Narcissa nodded slowly, a beaming smile spreading across her face "When is my grandchild arriving?"

Hermione smiled softly "June"

"Oh that's marvellous! I'm so happy for you! If you're sure this is what you want- then I support it… my husband on the other hand, well.. We can wait a while before telling him" Narcissa winked

The two girls laughed while Draco smirked, everything had turned out for the better after all.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Narcissa smiled as the two apparated home. She was delighted that she was to become a grandmother! Secretly, she would love a Granddaughter, but either would be wonderful. Narcissa just wondered what it would be like to look after a little girl , after all ,she only had one son. Julian didn't need much looking after anyway - not that she had a chance.

The blonde turned quickly as she heard the elf scurry into the room "Miss! Miss! An emergency letters from Hogwarts!!"

Narcissa's eyes widened as she took the letter from Rolo, the black Hogwarts stamp firmly stuck to the back.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Your son Julian has been a problem of late. His behaviour is unacceptable and his grades are dismal. I need to speak to you immediately at the school regarding this. He has done something that I cannot forgive so quickly. Julian Black is hereby suspended for breaking the Hogwarts Rules and injuring another student._

_Please arrive as quickly as you can, the password to my office is Animagus._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Narcissa sighed as she folded the letter, today was going downhill quickly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The fire flickered as it burned brightly, the light emitting from it illuminating her face. Narcissa truly didn't know what she was going to do with Julian. He was currently in Draco's old room- claiming it as his own- confined there until she came up with a suitable punishment. She didn't understand what was wrong with the child, Draco had never been like this. Maybe that was because he had better parents , but Narcissa wasn't going down that route right now. Julian spiked a boy's drink, _spiked. _What kind of child does that? Luckily, it was just a poorly made Veritasium. What Narcissa couldn't understand, was that Julian was exceptional at potions - and yet, he failed to make the potion correctly. Julian would have known he hadn't made it correctly - but still went ahead with it. Narcissa didn't even know why he would do such a thing, the boy did nothing to him.

The blonde jumped in surprise as she heard that all too familiar crack.

"Lucius" She stated in surprise.

He shook his head "I'm not staying Narcissa, don't worry. I was just dropping this off" He held up an envelope, it was bulging and barely closed. He set it down on the table next to the couch Narcissa was sitting on. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, finally admitting defeat "You were right. I can't look after this boy Lucius! He is too much trouble - I don't understand him.."

Her husband was silent for a moment before speaking "I'll look after him tomorrow."

"You'll do know such thing! You have your own things to worry about."

"The only thing I have is my job at the Ministry, which I haven't much esteem for anyway. Let me look after him tomorrow, he'll relate to me better."

Narcissa stood and unexpectedly threw her arms around Lucius

"Thank you" she whispered mellifluously

He nodded and rubbed her back comfortingly, savouring the feeling of her embrace.

And despite how grateful Narcissa was, she couldn't help but remember that this time yesterday her lips were locked with Julian's potions professor.

And then the guilt came rushing back.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thanks 2 everyone who reviews! Love you guys! Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**My new penname is x-CailinNollaig-x hope you like!**_

_**My previous name was xDramione4Lyfx**_

_**Read my fic 'The Founders Heirs' - my best writing by far!**_

_**Anyway, thanks 4 reading!**_

_**x-CailinNollaig-x**_


	11. 9: Forgiveness and Prejudices

****

Matters of the Heart

Chapter Nine: Forgiveness and Prejudices.

Thanks 2 my Amazing Beta the-irish-redhead

R&R!

X

__

Heyy! How is everyone?? Its been too long really! But I've been focusing on my other fic - but not it's back to this one! J

Okay , so this chapter has a non-Narcissa POV for once. The middle of the chapter , it's someone else's pov instead. Tell me what you thnk!

Thanks 2 all the brilliant reviewers out there!

XCailinNollaigx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future

-Paul Boese

****

21st of October. Andromeda Tonks House.

__

One p.m.

The atmosphere in the room was awkward at best. Tonks bounced little Teddy on her knee , but her eyes were firmly on Narcissa, scrutinising her Aunts every move. Andromeda glanced nervously between her daughter and her sister, not wanting to take a side if a fight erupted.

Charlie Weasley sat next to Tonks, looking anything but comfortable. His eyes were darting around the room , he seemed desperate not to look at Narcissa. His long red hair was pulled into a pony tail, reaching his shoulders. He wore a faded brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans, something Narcissa thought to be highly inappropriate. Tonks halted the movement of her knee and sighed. "Hi Narcissa, it's great to finally meet you"

Narcissa quirked an eye-brow , but didn't comment on the girls sudden friendliness. She had heard that Nymphadora was a bubbly, lively girl - something Narcissa had yet to see. She wasn't going to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness, she wasn't even going to _ask_ for forgiveness.

"Nice to meet you to, Nymphadora"

"Call me Tonks, please" Tonks replied with a smile

Narcissa nodded and looked at Charlie, surprised to find his eyes on her. Narcissa sighed, she was going to have to apologise. She _hated _apologising, she hated being wrong, and further more, she hated _admitting_ when she was wrong. She was too prideful.

Narcissa closed her eyes, preparing herself. She straightened her posture and folded her hands on her lap, she wanted to look as dignified as possible while saying it.

"I'm sorry" She spoke suddenly.

Andromeda's eyebrows rose in surprise , Nymphadora's mouth fell open and Charlie cocked his head to the side.

Dora spoke first "You're… sorry?"

She once again closed her eyes softly, still trying to control the need to flee the room. "Yes. For all that happened to you in the war, and for what I've done to you"

Charlie was the first to respond "What have you done?"

"Nothing directly. But indirectly, I have stood behind You-Know-Who in the past and our deranged sister and aunt, Bellatrix. And I'm sorry for that, it was silly prejudices that I shouldn't of believed in"

The room was silent for a moment before Andromeda through her arms around her sister with tears building in her eyes. "Oh Cissy"

Nymphadora was quiet before smiling "I forgive you" But what shocked Narcissa most of all, was the fact that Dora then gave Narcissa a gentle , yet quick, hug.

Charlie smiled softly "If it's worth anything, I forgive you too. You couldn't have prevented anything, and I truly believe that if you could have , you would have"

The three sat , beaming, for a few minutes before Teddy laughed and pulled on Tonks pink hair.

__

"'You will know that forgiveness has begun when you recall those who hurt you and feel the power to wish them well.'

-

Lewis B. Smedes

****

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

October 21st, Malfoy Manor. 13:00

Lucius regarded the fourteen year old carefully, he wasn't sure what to make of the child. Julian's eyes were narrowed curiously as he studied Lucius, he knew that Lucius would not be like Narcissa - he would surely have to watch his mouth around the older man.

Lucius was going to take Julian horse-riding, a hobby which Lucius had taken up when he was a boy. His father had taught him, it was about the only thing his father taught him outside 'duties'. Lucius hadn't had time for the hobby since before Voldemort's rise though, and he missed it. It was strange, most people deemed it a Muggle Hobby, and Lucius was raised to despise the beings - and yet, he loved horse-riding. It was something he could do and feel free, not have any inhibitions or worry. Despite him teaching Draco to ride a broom and train him to be a seeker , Lucius also found time in Draco's earlier years to teach him horse-riding. It was quite hard for an eight- year old to grasp it though, but Draco persevered- too stubborn to give up. Even at the tender age of eight.

It had helped Draco loosen up at times, it had shown Draco a more compassionate side to his father (yes, there was one) and at times it had helped Draco to open up to his father. Lucius and Draco had never had a strong father-son bond, but sometimes it came through. Lucius' family was more important to him than anything, and in his elder years he realised how he had alienated his son.

But it was surely too late now, to amend their relationship and gain his trust again.

The man's eyes once again settled on Julian. This was a chance to break through the teenagers cold exterior, because Lucius knew there was more to him. He was much to good at reading people , he could tell it was a mask that Julian hid behind.

Julian was trying desperately not to become his parents, but all the while becoming more like them than he was aware. But the sole proof ,that Lucius had, that he wasn't like his parents was the fact he was a Ravenclaw. Some say houses were only there to feed the Founders ego's, to separate students and create feuds, but Lucius thought it identified a person.

Maybe he was old-fashioned, but Lucius reckoned the sorting was needed and should be kept - at least in respect of the Founders.

"What are we doing while _she's _gone?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the young man "Excuse me?"

Julian looked apprehensive before replying "I mean, why are you here? I presume we're doing something while my aunt is gone"

"Indeed. We're going to Wales." Lucius replied, elaborating no further.

"What? Why? How are we getting there?"

The man looked at the teenager in mild annoyance "You'll find out"

Julian huffed and crossed his arms "fine"

"Now, grab my arm"

"What?"

Lucius rolled his eyes "I'm going to apparate."

"Oh"

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

He smiled, a rare occurrence in itself, and walked towards the stables. One of he and Narcissa's many holiday homes was in Wales. It was one of Lucius' personal favourite, it was close to home and had stables. Their Spanish home was the only other one with stables.

He had been staying here since Narcissa had thrown him out, and soon hoped he would be able to return to the Manor. Despite liking the Wales home, it paled in comparison to the Manor. The Manor gave him a sense of power, superiority and.. Belonging. But Lucius would never freely admit that to someone.

He waved his wand over himself and changed into his horse-riding gear, which made him feel very manly indeed.

Julian's facial expression clearly said he was confused, but Lucius decided he didn't care. With a flick of his wand, Julian was also in horse-riding gear.

Lucius lead Julian into the stables, where three horses stood eating. "The black horse is mine. I've had him since Draco was born, he was a gift from my father. It was the most meaningful gift I had ever gotten from my father. I named the horse "Noir". Naturally, French because of our French heritage. Strangely, it's one of my most prized possessions." Julian gave him a look that said 'Why are you telling me this?'

Lucius sighed "You need something in your life that you can escape to, something you can look forward to. Draco's horse is the dark brown one, but he hasn't rode it since he was a boy.."

Julian looked intrigued "How do I get on it?"

Lucius smirked smugly as if to say 'I thought so'

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

3 p.m.

Lucius and Julian sat on the bench outside the stables, looking out onto the fields that they had just rode across on the horses. It was a nice day, nothing spectacular, but it was a nice day. There was a chill in the air, but it was welcomed by both males. The tree's were barren, though the grass was a brilliant green.

Lucius reckoned he had made very good progress with Julian, they had talked about Qudditch, school subjects and even touched on Narcissa. Julian had thoroughly enjoyed the horse-riding and wanted to do it again soon.

"I didn't do it" Julian spoke suddenly.

Lucius didn't bat a lid "I know"

"I swe- You know?"

"Of course I knew. You're a Ravenclaw and your best subject is potions. And then you fail to make the potion right? I highly doubt it"

"No one else seems to think so"

Lucius shook his head "You conceded to it. You told them you did it. Why was that Julian?"

The boy was quiet for a moment, mulling over his thoughts "It was easier." he shrugged nonchalantly "It was easier than fighting over it, than finding the real culprit, than issuing a war between me and them.. Because god knows enough people despise me already"

"Why is that?"

Julian laughed wryly "I'm Belltrix's son. Doesn't look too good, does it?"

"You shouldn't let people push you around. What of the Quidditch incident?"

Julian nodded "That was on purpose" Lucius merely quirked an eyebrow "He was saying … vulgar things about my mother, if you can even call her that. Things I wouldn't say to You-Know-Who's mother. But.. Do you know what got to me the most?" He paused and said ever so softly "They were true"

****

__

"Judgements prevent us from seeing the good that lies beyond appearances."

~Wayne W. Dyer

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

October 21st . Malfoy Manor, 5 p.m.

Lucius apparated to the Manor, eager to see his wife. He was slowly, but surely, getting back into her good graces. Julian lagged behind, less than anxious to apologise to Narcissa - something he promised Lucius he would do.

Julian and Lucius had talked for a while, much more than Draco and Lucius did. Lucius felt a light remorse for this, not a lot, but it was still there. He was vaguely remorseful for being so distant with Draco.

"Narcissa?"

The blonde came bustling out, a smile on her face. Lucius could automatically tell that she had had a good day. "Lucius, Julian!" She hugged Lucius tightly, and he could also tell she missed him , even if she was much too prideful to admit it.

She smiled at Julian and opened her arms to him, he considered her for a moment before hugging her. He had never gotten a hug before, and he secretly craved a mothers love. Maybe it was too late for him , and he would be scarred for life. But right now, there was hope for Julian that he could come to think of Narcissa and Lucius as a mother and father. Now only if they were together..

Narcissa patted his cheek fondly as she released him "Have a good time Julian?"

He nodded and smiled "Great time. He showed me his horses- impressive stuff." Narcissa laughed "I want to say I'm sorry though… I really am. I didn't mean to be so vile towards you; I was just upset with people treating me like a possession. And my mother.. And my father… though I really don't want to call them that"

"Then call them Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Or you could just refer to them as 'them' for a while"

Julian's eyes widened "Is that not.. .disrespectful?"

She smiled "I think I can allow it this once. You have a letter from a girl from school in your room"

His eyes brightened "I'll go read it then.."

Narcissa finally looked at Lucius, something he had been waiting for. "Thank you" she said with so much emotion, Lucius was momentarily shocked. He did not , of course, show this.

"It was nothing"

"It was not nothing, it was a very thoughtful thing to do. I had a lovely lunch with my niece, sister, grand-nephew and Charlie Weasley thanks to you"

At the mention of the Weasley Lucius' nose wrinkled in disgust "Lovely"

She laughed at his blatant lie and kissed him softly on the lips. "I just wanted to say thank you"

He smiled "I guess I should be going.."

She hugged him once more, not really wanting to let go "Yes. I'll see you soon"

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 1st, Parkinson Residence. 13:00

Narcissa sat patiently as Pansy and Gina ate across the table from her. She hadn't been looking forward to this lunch at all , Gina irritated her to the point of insanity. She and Julian had had two days of quality time before he went back to Hogwarts. Narcissa had gotten to know him a lot better, and hopefully he could think of her as a mother in time. On the last day , they had met up with Lucius and gone horse-riding. Narcissa thought that Julian was trying to somehow bring she and Lucius back together. The three had had a good time though , Narcissa watching them horse-riding. She wouldn't dare ride on the horse though. In simpler times, she used to sit behind Lucius on the horse as it galloped along.

"So, Pansy… What did you call me here for?" Narcissa asked, in what she hoped, a polite manner.

Pansy's cheeks coloured slightly "Oh. Well.. Um, you see… I wanted you to know I'm sorry. I never meant those horrible things I said in the Daily Prophet"

Narcissa rose an eyebrow "You mean the one appraising me?"

"No!" Pansy said quickly "The one about Dr-.. your son"

"I see.. What has brought on this sudden turn about, Miss Parkinson?"

"There's a new employee at the Daily Prophet. He's lovely… he's compassionate, honest, sweet and.. Wonderful."

"Is he a homosexual, darling?" Gina said sweetly

Pansy shot her mother a dirty look "No." She smiled "He's a muggle-born. Although I only found that out _after_ I had fallen in love with him.. Small world, isn't it?"

Narcissa could barely contain the smile spreading across her face "Well Pansy, congratulations on the boyfriend"

Pansy looked surprised before nodding "Oh yes. He's my boyfriend.. He just doesn't know it yet"

Narcissa laughed and Gina's face reddened "You love a mudblood?! You are a DISGRACE!"

Pansy ignored her mother "Mrs. Malfoy, I also sent Draco an apology letter. I hope he takes it into consideration. I don't want to be friends or anything, I just don't need any enemies"

Narcissa nodded "He has accepted your apology " Or at least Narcissa would make sure he did.

She looked towards Gina, who was know a nice shade of purple "I better go. It looks like Gina is having some difficulty digesting her food"

Mrs. Parkinson didn't seem to hear Narcissa, she was too focused on finding the right words to shout at her daughter.

"I shall see you some other time Pansy. Good luck with the boy"

"Thank you, Missus Malfoy. I'm really sorry for everything"

"Don't worry about it"

__

One day our descendants will think it incredible that we paid so much attention to things like the amount of melanin in our skin or the shape of our eyes or our gender instead of the unique identities of each of us as complex human beings.

~Franklin Thomas

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is never too late to give up our prejudices.

~Henry David Thoreau

**__**

So that's it folks! Its not as focused as I would have liked, and Im not entirely happy with it.. But okay.

R&R!

Sorry it took so long,

xCailinNollaigx


	12. 10: Happy Ever After

****

Matters of the Heart

Chapter Ten: Happy Ever After

Thanks 2 all my Brilliant Reviewers!

x

__

The chapters are closely released together , aren't they? Lucky you!lol

Okay, officially 2 chapters and the epilogue left!! I can't wait! Haha

I haven't completed a chaptered fic yet - and I'm soo excited to!

Yeah yeah, Im weird. I thought we had established that?xD

Enjoy!

XCailinNollaigx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."  
-Unknown

****

4th of November, Malfoy Manor (Living Room) 20:00

Narcissa sat peacefully on the couch, enjoying the quiet and calm. Her meeting with Gina and Pansy had been interesting to say the least, and Narcissa had convinced her son to send Pansy a letter accepting her apology. Lucius and she had exchanged a few letters, and Narcissa was happy to say that she had forgiven him. Though Narcissa questioned her love for Lucius; did she really love him like she thought she did?

Severus also played on her mind now and then, what did she feel for him? In his presence she felt confident, light-hearted and calm. But there was no passion, no heat , no undeniable attraction. She was conflicted and decided that the necklace would definitely be the way to go. Narcissa jumped as she heard the crack of the man she had just been thinking about. A man who she had not seen since their fight.

"Narcissa.." He started hesitantly.

She said nothing, only waving her hand over the couch - indicating him to sit. "How are you Sev?"

He blinked at her nonchalance before rolling his eyes "Narcissa, I'm not going to dance around the subject"

She smiled "You were never fond of dancing"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and proceeded "No, I wasn't. … I just wanted to say that I'm.." He struggled with the words before sighing "Sorry"

Narcissa's smile grew "You're what?" She had heard him, but making him repeat it would make it all the sweeter.

He glared at her "You heard me"

"I didn't"

Snape huffed "I'm sorry"

"Are you? What for?"

Judging by the look he was giving her, he had not expected this "Er.. For being pushy?"

Narcissa decided she would accept that for now, after all, he had just apologised. Something she knew Snape despised doing.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay"

"You looked at the letter when I left, didn't you?" He held her gaze as he spoke softly.

Narcissa blinked, he obviously knew her better than she thought. She broke free from his gaze "Yes.."

He sighed "This isn't good for us. We need to get over them, Cissy. We really do… they're gone. And they're not coming back." He was aware that it was harsh, but it was necessary. "Both of us need to move on to bigger and better things. _They _left _us_, Narcissa"

She nodded dazedly "Yes.." she trailed off for a moment, her face pensive "I need to burn the letters"

He looked at her in surprise "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Those letters are a reminder of what I was, the hurt I went through, they're just… hurting me. My employee said to me the other day 'you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more' it was probably some of the wisest words she ever spoke to me… I'm over James, I just have to jump over that final hurdle and dispose of what I'm clinging to.. It's just a reminder of hurt."

Severus looked at her disbelievingly before nodding slowly "We both need to do this"

__

"I've learned that people forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel"

-Maya Angelou

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa smiled softly as she watched the 80 or so letters burn brightly in the fire, the embers lighting the room, the letters turning black and eventually to dust. She felt like she had just overcome something that had troubled her for a long time, like she had made a life-long achievement, she felt as if she had conquered felt better than she had in a long time. She was finally rid of the failed love, the unrequited love and the dangerous love that she had held with her for so long.

Severus sat beside her on the couch, poking quietly at Lily's burning letters. She didn't think Snape was ready, but he assured her he was.  
As they sat there into the early hours of the morning, Narcissa fell fell asleep as what she thought was, her best friend.

As incredibly sappy as it seems, Severus Snape is indeed Narcissa Malfoy's best friend.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke to a banging sound, who was banging, she didn't know. Glancing to her side, she saw that Severus had left- or was the one banging her door down. Narcissa glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:00 , that was AM. The blonde dragged herself to the door, regretting her decision to get up. She yawned before yanking the door open, ready to give the person on the other side an earful.  
Except there stood her sister, Andromeda.

Soaked, crying, distressed, and looking a right mess.

"Andy?"

"B-Bella…S-She.." Andromeda cried as she fell into her younger sisters arms. Mascara leaving black tracks down Andromeda's face, her fair drenched and her clothes saturated.

"What? What's wrong with Bella, Andy?" Narcissa gently pulled Andromeda in and closed the door behind her.

"N-Narcissa.. She-she's dead..s-suic-suicide.."

****

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

November 6th. Graveyard, Bellatrix's funeral.

__

"When the game is over, the king and the pawn go into the same box"

-Italian Proverb Quotes

Narcissa barely blinked as the coffin was lowered, what was she supposed to think? Her older sister was gone. That was it, no goodbye, no talk, no hug.. No warning.

Just gone.

Narcissa was aware that her sister wasn't an overall good person, she was very much aware that her eldest sister wasn't really a good person at all. But at a time, she was. At a time, Bellatrix had been young and naïve too, she had once been an adorable and helpless baby, she had been a cute and inexperienced child, she had been a good person at one point in time.

Narcissa could never pinpoint this exact time that Bella went the other way. It was gradual thing though, she didn't just wake up one morning with a burning passion for murdering others she thought to be inferior.

She had slowly developed a darker side to her, she started hanging around with a new group in her late teens, she began to enjoy tormenting others in school, she began to resent Andromeda and she began to ignore Narcissa.

But before then, before Bellatrix had reached her late teens, she had been a wonderful sister to Narcissa. She had been a doting sister and loved her sisters with all of her heart.

This was a difficult thought for Narcissa to digest, she could barely remember the loving sister she once had. Perhaps Bellatrix had still cared for family when she was following Voldemort , but Narcissa would never really know. Bella had certainly not paid one ounce of attention to her son, even when he was a baby.

Narcissa wondered if she had even crossed Bella's mind as she seduced Lucius. Did Bellatrix even worry about how she would feel? How this would affect Draco? Did she only think of herself?

Bellatrix was once a beautiful woman, one of the most beautiful Narcissa had ever seen. But Azkaban changed her, she wasn't the radiant young woman she was. Once she escaped, Narcissa realised Bella wasn't the same. She was deranged, eccentric and had lost her mind totally.

Her once vibrant laugh was a cruel and empty one, her lively brown eyes were dark and barren. Her flawless, glowing skin a sick pale.

Azkaban ruined Bellatrix, that was certain. Bellatrix was teetering the lines of insanity before Azkaban, but it truly pushed her over and beyond.

Narcissa pondered on the thought of Bella and Voldemort. This was what Bellatrix wanted - to be with Voldemort. Bellatrix was finally with Voldemort again. The king and pawn reunited. She felt sick at how pathetic it was of her sister, but the nausea quickly passed as a man Narcissa didn't recognise began talking about Bellatrix. Poor guy, he hadn't a clue of what to say. He was talking about how beautiful the tree's were in winter , obviously he's deluded.

Bellatrix would have laughed cruelly at him

But the fact remained that Bella had been a person, a human with feelings and remorse for others - once upon a time.

Once upon a time, Bellatrix had been a little girl.

In the end, that little girl never had her happily ever after.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm set on finishing this story tonight/ tomorrow! I really am!

I cannot wait!

Some of you will like the ending, others… eh.. Not so much J

I'll be putting a poll on my page soon on what you think my new fic should be on. It's not up yet, but will be soon!

Thanks, R&R!

xCailinNollaigx


	13. 11: True Love

****

Matters of the Heart

Chapter Eleven: True Love

R&R!

__

So here it is… the final! Oh geeze, I think I may shed some tears.!lol

It's the Christmas soiree, and everyone's here! (When I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. … except Weasley's… she *is* still a Malfoy)

BTW- Narcissa's dress is on my page. I'm RUBBISH at descriptions.

Who will Narcissa choose? Lucius or Severus?

Dum, dum duuum…

Enjoy!haha

XCailinNollaigx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on.

-Unknown.

_****_

December 24th. Malfoy Manor, Soiree.

N

arcissa was beaming, she was that happy. She wore a black dress, the dress hugged her curves and reached the floor. It had spaghetti straps and diamonds encrusted along the dress, Narcissa looked a million dollars. Hell, she _felt _a million dollars.

The weeks after Bella's death were hard for Narcissa, but she eventually moved on. The old Bella wouldn't want Narcissa to mope and cry ,she would want Narcissa to live life.

Andromeda and Narcissa had organised the Soiree and invited everyone they could think of - but had to be careful. Some parties could clash. For Example , The Weasley's and the.. Malfoys.

The Weasley family were a big no , all except Charlie that is.

"Oh, Narcissa darling! The party is fabulous. You look stunning, I didn't even recognise you!" Karen Davies exclaimed as she hugged Narcissa.

"Karen, you are a dear. I expected you to wear something new though - was that not what you wore to Tina's anniversary?"

Karen laughed falsely "Of course not! You probably just cant tell the difference." With that , Karen walked off to join the crowd.

Tina McNair stepped forward to hug Narcissa. She was wearing a very revealing red dress. It dipped low in the middle and slit in the skirt up to her thigh. Two thin straps held the dress up. "Tina, don't you look… adorable!"

Tina pouted and surveyed her outfit "I was looking for a more 'pow!' effect. Not happening? My goodness. … and I went all the way to that shop in Paris just to.." Tina's voice faded as she walked into the crowds. Yes , Tina was a very egotistical girl.

"Mrs. Malfoy! You look radiant! Oh, I'm jealous" Pansy smiled, she had reason to be happy though. She was here with her boyfriend, and her mother wasn't invited. "And your necklace! Oh, its beautiful."

"Thank you, Pansy. And who is this young man?"

Pansy smiled up at him "Justin Finch-Fletchly. All man, and my boyfriend"

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy"

"Likewise, Mr Finch"

Narcissa excused herself to find her son, she had not seen him yet. The platinum blonde hair and bushy brown hair caught her attention immediately and she made her way towards them. "Hello Hermione, Draco. Are you two alright? I haven't seen you all night!"

The two smiled "We're doing fine , thank you Narcissa. Are you enjoying your party?"

"Well, playing the hostess is more difficult than I remember"

"That's because father was there to help you" Draco softly reminded her.

Narcissa nodded "I'll see you two later" She walked away, fingering the necklace that lay cool on her skin. Taking a deep breath, she set off to find Severus.

Weaving her way through the crowds, waving and saying her hello's to people on the way, she found Severus.

"Severus!" She called to get his attention.

He turned to her and smirked "Well Hello there Narcissa. How are you enjoying your party?"

She glanced down at the necklace, nothing. Narcissa was truly surprised, maybe you were supposed to touch the person or something.

Narcissa gently lay her hand on Severus' arm "I hope you're having a good time"

He looked at her strangely "I'm fine. Your necklace.."

She glanced down at it again and her mouth fell.

__

I have to find Lucius..

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Narcissa!!" she turned at the sound of her name, her spirits lightening as she saw the red-head move toward her.

"Violet, how are you?" Narcissa asked

"I'm great! This party is great, Narcissa! I was talking to Severus Snape a moment ago. You know, _the _Severus Snape!" She squealed "He has this mysterious, dark look about him.. Oh what I would give t-"

"Violet, have you seen Lucius?"

"Oh yes! He was talking to Julian and Astoria Greengrass last time I saw him!"

Narcissa nodded "I have to go find him, we'll talk later"

Violet and Narcissa had , surprisingly, become good friends. The two had gone to lunch numerous times, and Violet had helped Narcissa after Bella's death. Violet was fond of Narcissa's husband, Lucius, and friend, Severus. She has a 'thing for Slytherins' apparently. When Narcissa mentioned , horrified, that she was a Slytherin, Violet quickly assured her it was Slytherin _males._

"Julian! What are you drinking?" Narcissa asked as she reached him.

He shrugged indifferently and swirled the drink around in the glass "Someone gave it to me on a tray.. It's nice though" she took the drink out of his hands and replaced it with a butterbeer "You would do better to drink this"

Lucius chuckled lightly "You could let him live a little"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and he quickly amended "Or not?"

Astoria gasped as she saw Narcissa "Oh, Narcissa! You look like a model! My gosh, you must be in your forties - and yet, you look like a thirty year old!"

Narcissa's eyes widened, the girl actually hadn't meant to be rude. She was being genuine, but just too blunt and honest. "You would get along very well with my friend, Violet."

Astoria smiled "Really? You should introduce us then!"

"She's the redhead gushing over Severus Snape. I think she might be talking to him actually"

"At least she has good taste in men!" Astoria laughed as she made her way through the crowd.

Lucius blanched "Severus? My old receptionist is gushing over Severus?"

She smirked "Jealous?"

"Never"

Julian rolled his eyes "I'm going to go find Draco.."

The boy walked off too find his cousin. Draco and he got along very well , even more so than Lucius and Julian. Draco was the elder brother that Julian never had, although Julian would never admit that aloud. Draco had taught him chess, exploding snap and chat-up lines (Hermione apparently thought they were rubbish lines and that it would put any girl off).

"Are you okay? Hosting the soiree alone isn't an easy thing to do"

She smiled at his concern "I'm okay. A little tired but fine." She reached for his hand "I'm really glad you came, Lucius"

He brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it softly "Likewise." Lucius dropped her hand and tilted his head. "Your Necklace.."

__

True love is not about the hugs and kisses, the 'I love you's' or the 'I miss you's', but about the chills that hit every part of your spine when you think about him.

-Unknown.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm… I think I'll leave it there. The Epilogue is next - which shall reveal who it was that Narcissa picked!!

SQUEEE!! I'm SO excited!lol

This was kind of a boring chapter… but I wanted to wrap things up with a lot of characters. I wanted to include the pureblood bitches, Blaise and Luna, Violet, Snape, Lucius, Julian, Pansy, Tonks, etc.. But I couldn't put them all in.

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm satisfied. The epilogue will be out today or tomorrow…

Geeze , I can't wait! Lol

Love yas,

xCailinNollaigx


	14. 12:Epilogue: Matters of the Heart

**

* * *

**

Matters of the Heart

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue: Matters of the Heart**

**R&R!**

* * *

**_Well, here it is. THE END. I can scarcely believe I completed a fic! I'm overjoyed, I am so proud of this fic. And even though It was slightly OOC , I'm proud of this fic. If you are in dire need of some of my writing ;) haha (I know yeah right) , check out my other fic 'The Founders Heirs'. _**

**_So, this is goodbye. Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story. You people truly keep a person going._**

**_I hope you like this! It's a bit light-hearted ( I need some! You'll understand if you read my other fic ;)) and not all of you will agree with my decision._**

**_But in MY fic, disregarding the books and other fics, I think she truly loves this man._**

**_Anyway, R&R!_**

**_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited! I love you guys!_**

**_Xxxxxxxxxxlove, love love, love , love, love, _**

**_And lots more love,_**

**_XCailinNollaigx_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12 Years Later. **

**September 1st, Malfoy Manor.**

_Unfortunately, when it comes to Matters of the Heart, I never think with my head_

_-_

The room was silent as they ate. The letter had yet to arrive, and Narcissa desperately wished her granddaughter would hurry with it. Had Cassandra been sorted into Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?

Secretly, Narcissa thought that Cassandra wasn't book-smart enough for Ravenclaw, nor did she care enough to be in Ravenclaw. Cassie also wasn't the friendliest person , so she more than likely would not be in Hufflepuff.

Cassandra Malfoy was Hermione and Draco's eldest and only daughter. She had blonde and curly hair, thanks to her Mum and Dad, and startling grey eyes. Yes, Cassandra was the only of Draco's children to inherit the Malfoy eyes. Narcissa thought that Cassandra was the most like a Malfoy out of the three children. Cassandra Narcissa Malfoy was her only granddaughter- and she loved the little girl dearly.

Julian often loved to tease Lucius over how he had softened over the years , Lucius was always spoiling the grandchildren. Perhaps because it was the only way he knew how to show his affection.

Narcissa looked lovingly at her husband, and she knew the necklace had been right all those years ago. Lucius had his moments, but the necklace had glowed a brilliant white when he had kissed her hand.

Severus on the other hand, the necklace had glowed blue when she touched him. Why? She hadn't known until she asked Andromeda later on. Apparently, it meant Narcissa would never find another friend alike.

"No, no. Cassie just isn't a Slytherin" Hermione shook her head as she pointed to her sons plate - an indication for him to keep eating.

Lucius scoffed "Cassandra is the furthest thing from a Gryffindor you can get. She isn't a 'one for all' person for Gryffindor, she isn't a love-for-books girl for Ravenclaw and she certainly isn't friendly enough for Hufflepuff"

Hermione was quiet before launching into rebuttal "No, no, no. She is _not_a Slytherin. Cassie simply isn't cruel or snide enough"

Lucius shrugged uncaringly "Maybe she'll change Slytherin"

"Mum, I'm going to be a brilliant Ravenclaw" Nathan stated proudly. His fair hair fell slightly over his dark brown eyes, and Nathan ran a hand through his hair in an effort to keep it out of his eyes.

The eight year old was very studious and determined. At eight, he had read many of the books in Malfoy Manor, capable of doing every spell in first year and terrible on a broom. Though it seemed if Nathan and Cassandra were one child, they would be the perfect child. Cassandra was a brilliant seeker, much better than Draco had been (Much to Draco's chagrin when Hermione pointed it out jokingly), and Nathan was extremely intelligent and studious.

Nathan was a rather reserved boy, not having a lot of friends. His best friend came in the form of Stella Zabini, a rather lively girl. The two had been friends since nappies.

"I'm positive you will be, honey" Hermione smiled at her son, she was so proud of her children.

"You'll be the best behaved Malfoy do ever walk through the doors anyway.." Julian commented

Draco smirked "You would be a fine example , right Jules?"

Julian laughed "Definitely"

"If you take Julian's example, we're done for" Draco said to Nathan.

Nathan smiled "I want to be like my godfather, he's the best" Nathan then winked conspicuously.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione said, one eyebrow risen.

"Nothing!" Julian said defensively "So, father, how is the hair business going?"

"I don't work in the hair business, Julian"

Draco laughed "The hair business? Ah, Jules, you never fail to make me laugh"

"What? Mother works in the enterprises and you make hair potions.. Right?" The twenty-six year old looked around the table for support.

"True.." Narcissa trailed off, looking at her husbands reaction.

He sniffed "Think what you want. Severus and I just want people to feel gifted to have hair like ours"

Caleb wrinkled his nose "But Snake's hair is always wet!" the five-year- old exclaimed. Caleb Lucius Malfoy was the youngest of the Malfoy children. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and big, brown eyes. Caleb was no doubt a Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. But Draco liked to believe it was Gryffindor.

Caleb was the most social five-year old they had ever seen. Nor Draco, Cassandra or Nathan were as social as he as a child. Caleb was friendly to everyone, wherever he went, he automatically made friends. The child as very popular already, and was only five.

He didn't accept bullying, in any shape or form. He despised fighting and arguing - in fact, whenever Nathan and Cassie fought he broke it up. Whenever anyone fought, Caleb tried his best to break it up. He had a mischievous side too though, a part of his personality that shone through when he was around James Potter. Caleb and James were notorious for their childish pranks, because being five years old , they weren't very good pranks.

But they made pranks nonetheless.

"Narcissa, what house do you think Cassie will be in?"

The woman paused for a moment "Cassandra will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Oooh, the ultimatum"

"I really don't think you know what that means, Julian" Hermione smiled

"Look! It's Flounder!" Caleb exclaimed as he clapped and pointed to the owl at the window.

"I still cannot believe you let her name the owl after a fish in a fictional muggle movie" Draco commented

"What? She can choose whatever name she wants" Hermione replied and stood eagerly to get the letter.

The whole table was silent as Hermione opened the letter agonisingly slow. "Come on now, open it up" Lucius hurried her.

She shot him a look, but opened the letter. Her face dropped as she threw the letter to Draco. "It's official, my daughter is a Slytherin."

"Aw, damn! I was so sure that girl would be a Gryffindor" Julian whined as he handed Draco twenty galleons.

"Twenty? That's all we bet?"

"I do believe you owe me, Miss Granger?" Lucius smirked. Lucius and Hermione had never gotten on splendidly, but they talked every now and then. Granted, the talk usually ended in a debate over something or other, but it was all Narcissa and Draco could get out of them. The newest debate was where Cassandra would be sorted , it was a nice change from elf rights. And even though Hermione was a Malfoy nine years, he still called her 'Miss Granger'.

Hermione sighed "Here, one-hundred galleons" she handed it over grudgingly. It wasn't a lot of money , that wasn't what she was upset about. It was the principal, Lucius had won the bet. He had beat her in something, and it was a well known fact that Hermione didn't like losing. Also, in Hermione's mind, it meant he knew her daughter better than her.

"Will you all bet on me when I'm being sorted?"

"I call Ravenclaw" Julian exclaimed before anyone could reply.

Hermione shook her head "No one will be betting on you. It's actually disgraceful that we betted in the first place. By Merlin.. Where are my morals gone?"

"It's from living with Draco" Julian said in mock sympathy.

"I don't care where Cassie is sorted, as long as she is happy there. She'll change Slytherin then, she'll change the prejudices." Hermione said firmly

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Julian shrugged as the family stood and Rolo carried away the empty plates.

"Well, we must be going. Get these to bed , they have school tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner, Narcissa" Hermione hugged the older woman and smiled.

"I'll owl you during the week, Mother" Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and carried a tired Caleb towards the fireplace.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Narcissa watched as Julian went into the living room , leaving Lucius and she alone. Lucius smiled softly "Well.. That was interesting"

"Indeed… I knew she was a Slytherin" Narcissa said as she and Lucius stood.

"The only one out of all our grandchildren - that's for sure." He said as she put an arm around his wife.

"Definitely.. Unless Julian has a Slytherin, whenever he has children."

"Whenever?"

"If he has children, then"

Lucius kissed her forehead "I'm going out with Severus tonight, he is apparently having problems with that wife of his and thinks I'm experienced in that sector"

"Okay, okay. Send him my regards" She smiled.

He nodded and Narcissa hugged him tightly and kissed him goodbye.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Narcissa observed Julian from where he was sitting, he was directly across from her. His face was pensive and he was silent. His personality had grown over the years, his cold and snide exterior disappeared and a fun, humorous boy was left to shine through. Julian and Narcissa had became quite close, forming a mother-son relationship, one like Draco and her. Though Julian and her hadn't got a bond like Draco and Narcissa. It wasn't as strong as Narcissa and Draco's.

However, Julian had a much better relationship with Lucius than Draco ever did. Sometimes, Narcissa saw a little jealousy in Draco at times because of this. Draco had only wanted to impress his father as a child, and Julian does it with ease.

Julian had adapted to calling Narcissa and Lucius "Mother and Father" as the years went on, and the Malfoy's were anything but displeased.

Julian did visit his biological parents graves every now and then, but that was all they were to him. They just created him, gave him life, and that's the sole reasons he visit's the grave. He can't say it's because he loves them, or because they were great parents or that they deserve it , so he doesn't. In fact, many times when Narcissa joined him , he said nothing at all. He just stood at the grave broodingly, and she never disturbed him.

Julian had had quite a few women in his late teens, but he had been with one the past two years. A girl Narcissa was very fond of, she was a lovely girl. Her name was Brooke and she was a wonderful girl. Very talkative, but not to the point that she could compare with Violet.  
Julian usually brought Brooke along to the dinners, so she wondered why he hadn't.

"Julian, where is Brooke?" Narcissa asked

He sighed wearily and rubbed his face with his hands "We had a fight… Mother, you've had your conflicts with love… What do you do when she thinks doubts your love?"

"Ah, well Julian , I'm no 'Guru of Love' , but I do know a few things when it comes to Matters of the Heart"

**THE END**

__

**"There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved."**

**-George Sand**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Wow… that's it. It's done.**_

_**It's weird, I only have one fic to do now. Thank you again for all of your support! I appreciate it so much!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_


End file.
